


From Eight Until Late, I Think About You

by itsgettingheavier



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, YouTube, YouTuber Harry, YouTuber Louis, challenge, meet up
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:31:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsgettingheavier/pseuds/itsgettingheavier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Po odkryciu, że współlokator Harry’ego ma kanał na Youtube, sam postanawia utworzyć swoje, na którym będzie wstawiał cotygodniowe wyzwania. Zawiera znajomość z Louisem, popularnym youtuberem w Londynie, która rozpoczyna się w komentarzach pod filmikami, później zmienia się na smsy, skype’a i zbyt częste mówienie o sobie nawzajem w nagraniach. Zakochują się w sobie, ale zbyt zdenerwowani tym, że mogą coś spieprzyć, odkładają spotkanie twarzą w twarz jak najdłużej potrafią.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rok pierwszy

Harry mieszka w Brighton od trzech tygodniu i uwielbia to – kocha słonawy zapach powietrza, hałas spowodowany przez mewy i szpaki oraz niesamowite skupisko budynków, które wchodzą w skład uniwersytetu. Chociaż jesień nie jest zbyt przyjazna, ponieważ październikowy wiatr jest przenikliwie zimny i wilgotny, co pozostawia uczucie mokrej twarzy i lepkich ubrań. Patrzy w dół, kiedy biegnie z kursu przeglądu Szekspira z powrotem do akademika, próbując nie zamykać oczu, kiedy jego twarz zamarza. Zapamiętać, kupić sobie cieplejszy szal i czapkę, która zastąpi tę zostawioną w autobusie w zeszłym tygodniu.

W korytarzu jest zimno, tak jak na zewnątrz, ale przynajmniej nie wieje. Harry przebiera szybko nogami, próbując przywrócić trochę ciepła w kończynach i pociera zdrętwiałymi dłońmi policzki, aby rozmrozić twarz. Na korytarzu jest głośno, niektóre drzwi są otwarte, więc Harry może usłyszeć strzępki rozmów, kawałki piosenek, wybuchy śmiechów i okazjonalne dialogi z programów telewizyjnych. Drzwi do jego pokoju są zamknięte, więc ściąga zębami rękawiczkę, aby wyłowić klucze z torby i otworzyć je.

Macha w roztargnieniu do jednego ze znajomych, kiedy przechodzi przez mały salon w kierunku jego pokoju. Śledzi wzrokiem rozmowę jego mamy i siostry na WhatsApp tego ranka, którą odbyły bez niego, kiedy popycha drzwi. Rzuca torbę na łóżko i zauważa swojego współlokatora – Nialla, rozmawiającego z kimś. Kiedy podnosi głowę, blondyn tylko na niego patrzy. Na kolanach ma gitarę, a po chwili mówi do komputera – Przepraszam, to tylko mój przyjaciel. Chodź tu współlokatorze.  
Harry patrzy na niego obojętnie, zdezorientowany z kim rozmawia Niall i dlaczego macha do niego, trzymając gitarę. Jego wzrok pada na ekran laptopa i zamiera. – Przepraszam, chcesz żebym wyszedł? Jedne zajęcia zostały odwołanie, więc przyszedłem wcześniej, ale mogę wyjść-

\- Nie, jest w porządku. Chodź tu, niech cię zobaczą.

\- Niall, jeżeli to twoja rodzina -

\- Po prostu chodź tu, Styles.

Spoglądając ostrożnie na komputer, Harry ściąga kurtkę i prostuje nerwowo sweter, po czym przechodzi przez pokój i staje obok Nialla przed laptopem i zamiast zobaczyć którąś twarz ze zdjęć, które blondyn powiesił na ścianie lub jakiegoś z jego przyjaciół, którego nigdy nie poznał, widzi odbicie siebie i Nialla. Harry zamiera, obserwując mniejszą wersję siebie, która robi to samo co on i mówi – Niall, co to jest?

\- Niespodzianka, jesteś w kamerze! – wydobywa z gitary jakiś chaotyczny dźwięk, po czym kontynuuje. – To na mój kanał. Drodzy obserwatorzy, to Harry. Harry, to moi obserwatorzy.

Harry drapię się w kark, niezmiernie zdezorientowany, ale zanim może zapytać Nialla o czym on do cholery mówi, blondyn przemawia. – Jak twój dzień, stary?

Wzrusza ramionami i opuszcza rękę. – Oddałem esej, ale dostałem nową lekturę do przeczytania na teorie literatury. – Myśli o całym dniu dziwnie zainteresowany tym, jak jego brwi marszczą się w ekranie laptopa. – Wiewiórka goniła mnie, gdy przechodziłem z jednego budynku do drugiego pomiędzy zajęciami? Pewnie przez to, że jadłem orzeszki.

Niall sięga po nadgarstek Harry’ego i przyciąga go na łóżko. Zakłada mu rękę na ramię i wskazuje kciukiem na chłopaka. – Harry studiuje angielski. Jest znakomity – mówi Niall, czochrając włosy bruneta, a ten spogląda w dół, rumieniąc się. Jednak jego głowa podnosi się, kiedy Niall podnosi jego podbródek, zwracając jego twarz w stronę komputera. – I spójrzcie na te piękną twarz. Stworzona, aby być przed kamerą, prawda? Chociaż jest trochę powolnym mówcą.

Harry obserwuje swoją postać w ekranie w zdezorientowaniu i chce zapytać o to, co miał na myśli, ale Niall opuszcza ręce, aby chwycić ponownie gitarę, po czym zaczyna grać jakąś melodię i śpiewać do niej. – Harry jest z Cheshire, ma dużo włosów, a gdy jesteśmy sami, zazwy-y-yczaj goły!

Harry parska, a jego twarz przepełnia się zażenowaniem, kiedy popycha Nialla, po czym schodzi z łóżka i kieruje się na swoją stronę pokoju, mamrocząc “ciota”. Układa się na swoim łóżku i wyciąga kopię „Dumy i Uprzedzenia” z torby, chociaż czytał ją już wcześniej. Stara się zignorować Nialla, który śpiewa, kiedy otwiera pierwszą stronę, chwyta długopis i opiera się o poduszki, aby czytać i robić notatki na marginesach.

Jest tak pochłonięty książką, że nie zauważa kiedy Niall zamyka laptopa i odkłada gitarę. Nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy, dopóki Niall nie wchodzi na jego łóżko i siada na jego udach. Harry odkłada książkę na klatkę piersiową i patrzy na Nialla, bawiąc się długopisem i czekając, aż chłopak coś powie. Blondyn podskakuje trochę na jego nogach, a jego kościsty tyłek wbija się w uda Harry’ego, ale ten nawet nie mruga. – Używasz czasami internetu?

Harry marszczy brwi. – Oczywiście.

\- Youtube?

\- Czasami? Lubię filmiki o kotach. I te, gdzie dzieci jedzą cytryny.

\- Oglądałeś kiedyś bloggersów? – Kiedy Niall widzi niewyraźne spojrzenie Harry’ego dodaje – Ludzi, którzy zakładają konta, a inni subskrybują go. Kiedy mają już ich dość dużo, mogą zostać partnerami z Youtube i dostawać pieniądze za publikowanie filmów.

\- Och. – Harry przeszukuje swój umysł, próbując pomyśleć, czy kiedykolwiek słyszał o kimś, kto to robi. -… Nie?

Niall wzdycha, a jego ramiona opadają. Opiera ręce o brzuch Harry’ego, pochylając się nad nim. – Więc, patrzysz na jednego z nich.

\- Yotubera? – Niall kiwa głową. – Publikujesz filmiki o sobie? – Kolejne skinięcie. – Codziennie?

\- Tak – mówi radośnie blondyn. – Codziennie dodaje jakieś video, a dłuższy filmik publikuje raz na tydzień. Oczywiście, wszystkie z tłem muzycznym.

\- Oczywiście – powtarza Harry. I nagle dostaje olśnienia. – Czekaj. Będę na twoim filmiku z dzisiaj?

Niall spogląda na niego i uśmiecha się promiennie, wbijając palce w brzuch bruneta. Skręca się, ponieważ to gilgocze, a Niall śmieje się, usadawiając się ponownie na udach Harry’ego. – Byłeś niesamowity. No może trochę nudny, ale dobrze wyglądałeś. – Szczypie policzek bruneta, a ten przewraca oczami. – Wszystkie dziewczyny będą mdlały.

\- Za późno, żeby poprosić cię o wycięcie mnie?

\- Przepraszam – mówi Niall, wzruszając ramionami. – Już to opublikowałem. Za parę godzin sprawdzę komentarze i zobaczymy, co ludzie mówią o tobie, hej! – Podskakuje. – Zagrajmy w Mario Kart. Chyba Andy i Sam są w domu, możemy zrobić turniej.

\- Muszę czytać – protestuje Harry, ale Niall już zeskakuje z łóżka i ciągnie bruneta za nadgarstek. Z westchnięciem, Harry wkłada długopis pomiędzy kartki, odkłada książkę i podąża za Niallem do innego pokoju.

***

Rok trzeci 

Harry odkłada zeszyt i sięga po laptopa, kładąc go na nogach. Jest dopiero w pół do szóstej, ale Niall nie wróci z zajęć przez kolejną godzinę. Jest zmęczony czytaniem o roli płci i Szekspirze, więc robi sobie przerwę. Czochra włosy, czekając na włączenie się komputera i wpatruje się nieobecnie w okno. Jest koniec października, więc drzewa są prawie gołe, a wrzecionowate gałęzie drgają na wietrze. Nie miał zbyt ekscytującego dnia, więc nie ma zbyt wiele o czym mówić, ale zawsze wymyśla coś do swoich codziennych filmików.

Harry nuci, kiedy włącza przeglądarkę internetową i otwiera Youtube’a. Zawsze jest trochę zdenerwowany, przejmując się zbyt mocno ilością ludzi, którzy go subskrybują. Obgryzając paznokieć kciuka, Harry kilka na swój kanał i przesuwa wzrok na lewy górny róg ekranu. Nie zdaje sobie nawet sprawy, że wstrzymuje oddech. 40,012. Ta liczba jest tylko ułamkiem obserwujących Nialla, ale ten robi filmiki już od czterech lat. Harry ma konto od niecałych dziesięciu miesięcy, a pracuje z Youtubem tylko od dwóch i nadal nie może w to uwierzyć. Gapi się na tę liczbę w oszołomionej ciszy przez chwilę, po czym kręci się kilka razy na krześle. Otwiera swoją torbę i wyciąga kamerę.

\- 40,000 – sapie Harry z uśmiechem, kiedy podkręca małą śrubę na statywie pod kamerą i podpiera go na krawędzi biurka. Przez chwilę poprawia swoje włosy w lustrze, które wisi obok okna, po czym zaczyna. Wzruszając ramionami, Harry odwraca się do kamery i bawi się ustawieniami i poprawia statyw. Ma już przygotowaną cześć filmiku, którą nakręcił kiedy szedł z jednych zajęć na drugie lub kiedy siedział na ławce w ogrodzie, jedząc lunch, jednak musi poświęcić chwilę, aby zastanowić się nad tym, co chce powiedzieć, trzymając palec nad naciskiem do nagrywania, a po chwili wdusza go.

\- Jest dopiero w pół do szóstej, ale już mogę wam powiedzieć, że ten dzień jest strasznie nudny. Chociaż jedna dziwna rzecz wydarzyła się tego popołudnia. – Marszczy nos do ekranu, pochyla się i szepcze. – Wpadłem dzisiaj na mojego byłego. Udawał, że mnie nie rozpoznaje! – Wydaje z siebie niedowierzający śmiech, opierając się z powrotem o krzesło i przejeżdżając palcami przez włosy. – Umawialiśmy się przez pięć miesięcy. Matt, jeżeli to oglądasz to nie jesteś taki podstępny, jak myślisz. Chociaż dobrze wyglądasz. Następnym razem podejdź się przywitać, obiecuję że będę zachowywać się przyjaźnie. – Harry uśmiecha się nazbyt skromnie, po czym przewraca oczami – W każdym razie, nudny dzień, jak powiedziałem, więc nie mam nic więcej do dodania. Jutro zaczniemy pracę nad niedzielnym video, jestem naprawdę podekscytowany. Nie mogę zdradzić tajemnicy, bo wtedy nie byłoby niespodzianki, ale mogę obiecać wam, że będziecie zaskoczeni.

Marszczy nos, kiedy myśli o tym, co powiedział chwilę temu, po czym dodaje nieśmiało. – Dobra, może nie tak bardzo zaskoczeni. W każdym razie, powinienem iść i zrobić wszystkie zadania. Dziękuję za oglądanie, kocham was!

Harry posyła całusa do kamery, po czym zatrzymuje nagrywanie. Przez pół godziny ucina filmiki, zamieniając je w coś krótkiego i interesującego. Przegląda go jeszcze raz i rozjaśnia trochę, po czym ładuje na Youtube’a, drżącymi palcami wpisując opis. Minęło dziesięć miesięcy, a nagrywanie siebie, jak mówi o swoim piekielnie nudnym dniu, nadal sprawia, że czuje się niespokojny. Woli niedzielne filmiki, te które są bardziej wyreżyserowane i te, które może edytować jak tylko chce, kocha współpracować z innymi Youtubersami i pozwalać obserwującym włączać się w to.

Pracuje nad cotygodniowym nagraniem, gdzie wystąpi razem z Niallem i jednym z absolwentów jego szkoły, który jest znany z parodii muzycznych. Przez ostatnie cztery dni pracowali nad choreografią i ćwiczyli synchronizację ruchu warg. Harry nuci pod nosem, kiedy naciska przycisk ‘prześlij’ i czeka, aż nagranie się załaduje, zajmując się sprawdzaniem komentarzy i nowych filmików, które wstawili jego znajomi. Wpatruje się w ostatnie nagranie Zayna i Liama ‘Strażak na jeden dzień’, kiedy Niall wchodzi do pokoju.

\- Hej stary. – Harry zatrzymuje filmik i obserwuje, jak blondyn zrzuca z siebie kolejne ubrania, kiedy idzie przez pokój. Jego włosy są wilgotne od deszczu, który widnieje zza oknami i potrząsa głową, jak pies, wysyłając kropelki wody we wszystkich kierunkach. – Kogo oglądasz?

\- Zayna i Liama. Widziałeś już?

\- Nie, nie miałem czasu. Posuń się i daj obejrzeć. Co tym razem zrobili? Czy to w tym tygodniu jest Artysta Kreatur?

\- To chyba w następnym – odpowiada Harry. – Teraz jest o strażakach.

\- Super.

Niall upada na łóżko obok Harry’ego, ściągając trampki, więc Harry włącza ponownie nagranie od początku i wita ich biały napis: NIE PRÓBUJCIE TEGO W DOMU’, po czym ekran ukazuje wnętrze mieszkania Zayna i Liama. Kamera przesuwa się powoli przez pokój, po czym ukazuje dwójkę ludzi siedzących na ladzie i Harry łapie powietrze, kiedy ich rozpoznaje. 

\- Pewnie Liam jest strażakiem – mruczy Niall, a oczy obojga są skupione na ekranie, kiedy kamera pokazuje z bliska Zayna i jego przyjaciela – Louisa, gapiących się na smażący się boczek na patelni. Harry traci kontakt z nagraniem, zbyt zajęty oglądaniem Louisa. Ledwie zauważa mały płomień i Liama, który pojawia się w kamerze w stroju strażackim, ale wszystko, co widzi brunet to Louis, który stoi w kącie z komicznie otwartymi oczami, kiedy obserwuje jak Liam próbuje ugasić ogień. Louis jest beznadziejnym aktorem, tak samo jak Zayn, ale filmik jest efektywny – śmieszny i co najważniejsze zabawny - jak wszystkie ich nagrania. Zwłaszcza te, w których występuje Louis.

\- Są szaleni. – Niall śmieje się, kiedy pokazują się przypisy.

Harry kiwa głową zgodnie i posuwa nogi Nialla, mrucząc – Weź te śmierdzące stopy z mojego łóżka – po czym klika z powrotem na swój kanał, aby sprawdzić, czy jego nagranie już się załadowało. Tak się stało i ma już nawet kilka komentarzy. Szczypiąc dolną wargę pomiędzy kciukiem a palcem wskazującym, Harry przesuwa stronę, aby je przeczytać, a rumieniec pojawia się na jego policzkach, kiedy widzi, kto napisał go pierwszy.

To brzmi obrzydliwie nudno. Ale fajna, przestarzała fryzura. Królowa Elżbieta dzwoniła, chce z powrotem swoje włosy. Nie mogę się doczekać niedzielnego nagrania, to będzie niesamowite. xx

Niall mruczy obok niego i Harry szybko przewija stronę, aby przeczytać inne komentarze. – Ty i Lou ciągle piszecie przez komentarze? Wiesz, że jest 2014 rok, prawda? Jest takie magiczne narzędzie. Nazywa się smsowanie. Powinieneś to sprawdzić.

Jego policzki palą teraz od zażenowania, więc Harry pochyla głowę, bawiąc się niezręcznie swoimi szwami od spodni, gdzie zaczęły się już pruć. Czas na nową parę – myśli. – Nie poprosił o mój numer.

Może praktycznie wyczuć, jak Niall przewraca oczami. – Boże, to ty poproś jego. Miej jaja, masz już przecież dwadzieścia lat.

Harry mruczy w buncie, ale nie może wymyślić żadnej błyskotliwej odpowiedzi. Właściwie, będąc szczerym, nie ma takiej. On i Louis od miesiąca komentują swoje filmiki. Rok temu, Harry nawet nie słyszał o nim. Niall miał obsesję na punkcie kanału Louisa, wiec po dwóch miesiącach ciągłego mówienia blondyna o nim, Harry w końcu poddał się i obejrzał kilka filmików. Od raz zrozumiał, dlaczego Niall miał fioła na jego punkcie i dlaczego po dwóch latach vlogowania, Louis miał już prawie milion obserwujących.

Jego cotygodniowe nagrania były niesamowite – zadawanie wstydliwych pytań przypadkowym ludziom na ulicach Londynu, rozmawianie z nieznajomymi, używając tylko tekstów piosenek, aby zobaczyć ich reakcję i robienie wywiadów członkami Youtube’a – a jego codzienne filmiki były czarujące. Jego wysoki, przyjemny głos jest zniewalający, a twarz ekspresyjna. To wszystko sprawiło, że Harry został sparaliżowany od początku. Jakimś sposobem, Louis dowiedział się o Harrym kilka miesięcy po tym, jak ten zaczął swój kanał i skomentował kilka wcześniejszych nagrań. I tak zaczęli swoją dziwną przyjaźń, która nie opuściła jeszcze stron Youtube’a.

Przygryzając wargę, aby powstrzymać uśmiech, Harry klika na odpowiedź i wpisuje tekst.

Spróbuj mieszkać nad morzem i zobaczymy, jak będą się miały twoje włosy. I tak. Nie możesz się doczekać, aby zobaczyć mnie i Grega w przebraniu, prawda? Odkryłem prawdę! xx

\- Obrzydliwe – mamrocze Niall, kiedy wstaje. – Idę nagrać mój filmik w salonie, żebyś mógł spokojnie obciągać sobie przy nagraniu Louisa.

Harry piszczy w proteście. – Nie obciągam sobie przy jego filmikach Louisa, dzięki.

Niall tylko unosi brew, a potem zabiera gitarę i kamerę, kierując się w stronę korytarza. Wypuszczając z siebie gniewny oddech, Harry zaczyna zamykać laptopa, ale przerywa. Niedługo powinien pojawić się nowy filmik Louisa. Spogląda szybko na drzwi, które Niall zostawił lekko uchylone, a potem z powrotem na komputer, rumieniąc się. On nie obciąga sobie przy jego filmikach. No może raz mu się zdarzyło, ale szczerze, to nie była jego wina. Któregoś dnia Louis nagrał video z Perrie, kiedy przygotowywali się na wycieczkę na Rocky Horror Picture Show i pozwolił jej ubrać go i pomalować. Wyglądał tak piękne w staniku, pończochach z podwiązką i krótkich spodniach, że Harry nie miał wyboru.

Potrząsając głowa, Harry celuje wzrokiem na drzwi, po czym stanowczo włącza nagranie Louisa. To tylko jego codzienny filmik. Potrafi w końcu kontrolować siebie.

***

\- Nie powinieneś być w pracy?

Louis wzrusza ramionami, nie ociągając wzroku od telefonu. Gapi się w niego od trzech minut, wymuszając na nim, aby pokazał, że otrzymał wiadomość. Ale jak dotąd, leży cicho na kocu. – Zadzwoniłem do nich i powiedziałem, że się źle czuję. – Poklepuje swój brzuch tłustą ręką od chipsów i marszczy brwi, kiedy na jego bawełnianym swetrze pojawiają się okruszki i plamy, mrucząc – Głupie.

\- Tak – mówi oschłym tonem Liam. – Właśnie widzę.

\- Och, odpieprz się. Pracowałem przez osiem dni z rzędu, muszę zacząć nagrywać wtorkowy filmik.

\- I to właśnie teraz robisz?

Louis odwraca wzrok od telefonu, aby spojrzeć na Liama. – Robię burzę mózgów.

\- Robisz burzę mózgów na temat skeczu, którego planowałeś od miesiąca? – odpowiada z kamienną miną Liam.

Szatyn przewraca oczami i prycha. - Pamiętasz te czasy, kiedy bałeś się mi postawić? Tęsknie za tym. Dobra, czekam na wiadomość. Po co ci to?

\- Z kim piszesz? – pyta Liam z ciekawością w głosie. Spogląda w dół na telefon Louisa i ten nie ma czasu nawet, aby zaprotestować, kiedy Liam sięga po niego i odblokowuje. Cholera. Louis naprawdę musi zmienić hasło. – Och to tylko Niall. – Czyta kolejne wiadomości, a jego brwi podnoszą się z każdą przeczytaną wiadomością. – Och, więc tak.

Jest niesamowicie zadowolony z siebie, kiedy pochyla się i rzuca telefon Louisa z powrotem na łóżko.

\- Słuchaj – zaczyna Louis obronnym tonem, wzruszając ramionami. – Rozmawiamy od pięciu miesięcy, to naturalna kolej rzeczy. – Na rozbawiony wzrok Liama, Louis jęczy i dodaje – Mógł też wspomnieć coś o przesłaniu mi zapowiedzi do jego nowego filmiku. – Filmiku, który dotyczy Harry’ego w przebraniu. Louis naprawdę, naprawdę chce tej zapowiedzi. Dodatkowo, Liam i Zayn bezlitośnie dokuczają mu z powodu jego rozmów z Harrym w komentarzach. Jak to Zayn powiedział – To jak przyglądanie się waszemu romansowi, który rozgrywa się na stronach Youtube’a.- Dupek. Przynajmniej pisanie jest bardziej…prywatne.

\- To prawda – zgadza się Liam z uśmiechem. – Ale normalnie, ludzie pytają bezpośrednio zainteresowaną osobę o numer, a nie przez jego współlokatora.

Louis przewraca oczami i nie popiera odpowiedzi Liama. Nie musi przecież się tłumaczyć. Nie. Chociaż zażenowanie gryzie go w myślach, chowa telefon pod poduszką i rzuca pustą paczkę po chipsach do śmietnika, po czym wstaje i kieruje się korytarzem do łazienki.

\- Nadal zamierzasz mnie filmować w sobotę? – krzyczy przez ramię, żeby Liam mógł usłyszeć go pomimo lecącej wody z kranu.

\- Jak zawsze. – Słowa Liama pochodzą z miejsca zaraz przy drzwiach i Louis w zaskoczeniu rozpryskuje wodę. Marszczy brwi na zniszczony sweter. Kończą mu się już czyste ubrania, ale stara się unikać prania, jak tylko się da. Naprawdę tego nienawidzi.

Z westchnieniem, Louis ściąga z siebie sweter, po czym obraca się na pięcie i idzie do swojego pokoju, aby wziąć nowy. Zostawia pobrudzoną odzież na krześle, jako przypomnienie, aby zrobić pranie w tym tygodniu.

\- Więc co zamierzasz zrobić, kiedy już dostaniesz numer Harry’ego?

Louis staje przed szafą i wyciąga z niej pomarszczony sweter. Jest prawie pewny, że to Liama, ale był tak długo na jego półce, że ma nadzieję, iż chłopak nie zauważy. Marszczy brwi i odpowiada powoli, jakby mówił do małego dziecka. – Zamierzam do niego napisać.

Liam przechyla głowę, mówiąc tajemniczo – Wiesz, że jest na trzecim roku.

\- I?

\- I to znaczy, że w czerwcu kończy uniwersytet. Kończy z Brighton.

Potrząsając głowa, Louis powtarza słowo, które powiedział wcześniej. – I?

Liam wzdycha. – Mógłbyś coś osiągnąć, mówiąc mu, że ci się podoba i chcesz, aby przeprowadził się do Londynu, żebyście mogli się pobrać i mieć dzieci. Wiesz, zanim znajdzie sobie pracę gdzie indziej.

Policzki Louisa płoną zażenowaniem, on – on nie. – Ja nie-

\- Stary. Ile razy dziennie sprawdzasz jego kanał i swoją skrzynkę? Są ludzie, którzy myślą, że ze sobą kręcicie.

\- Mieszkamy w kompletnie różnych miastach!

\- Mówiłeś o nim w swoich nagraniach. ‘Dobry chłopak, ładne ciałko’. – Liam naśladował wysoki głos, który w ogóle nie brzmiał jak Louisa. Ale jego twarz paliła na to wspomnienie. Popełnił błąd, oglądając jego jeden filmik zaraz przed nagrywaniem swojego tego lata, kiedy Harry podjął się wyzwania i spróbował kitesurfingu. Nagranie okazało się być piętnastominutowym śmiechem Nialla w tle, podczas kiedy Harry ciągle spadał z deski, ubrany jedynie w uprząż i krótkie, żółte spodenki.

Wyraźnie przypomina sobie oglądanie tego z nosem prawie dotykającym ekranu komputera, próbując zobaczyć wyraźniej linie talii Harry’ego, napięcie jego bicepsów za każdym razem, kiedy odgarniał mokre włosy z twarzy i próbował ponownie utrzymać się na desce. Większość definitywnie pamięta jego jąkanie się tego dnia, ale opublikował go tak czy inaczej, zbyt rozkojarzony aby je edytować lub nagrywać ponownie. To nie jest jedna z jego najdumniejszych chwil, a Lottie żartowała sobie z niego przez kolejny miesiąc.

\- Nie poproszę go, żeby przeprowadził się do Londynu – mamrota Louis. – Prawie się nie znamy. I on mi się nie podoba.

Liam otwiera usta, aby odpowiedzieć, ale potem myśli o tym jeszcze raz i jedynie przewraca oczami, po czym odchodzi. Louis spogląda z tęsknotą na poduszkę, a palce dosłownie biegną po telefon. Nie powinien, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy podkreślał, że nie jest w ogóle zainteresowany Harrym. Spogląda w stronę drzwi, a potem ponownie na poduszkę, całe jego ciało napina się w tę stronę, po czym wydaje z siebie jęk i upada na łóżko.

To nie tak, że ma obsesję. Chodzi o to, że… dobra, ma trochę obsesje. Obserwuje kanał Harry’ego już prawie od ośmiu miesięcy, zachęcony wiadomością jego siostry: obczaj HarryIsBoring, jest serio ładny i niezręczny, pokochasz go!! Oglądał nagrania Harry’ego sumiennie przez trzy miesiące, po czym zdecydował się zostawić komentarz, a natychmiastowa, entuzjastyczna odpowiedź bardzo go zszokowała i zauroczyła. Chodzi o to, że Harry jest ładny. Bardzo, bardzo ładny, ale także niezręczny, zabawny, niedoceniający siebie i uroczy. Jego głos jest powolny, głęboki i delikatny, używa jak najmniejszą ilość edycji, aby pozostać prawdziwy, jak tylko się da. Jest inny i nic dziwnego, że zdobył już 40 tysięcy lojalnych obserwatorów. Nawet jeśli komunikowali się przez komentarze na Youtubie przez pięć miesięcy, Louis odczuwa nagły przypływ dumy za każdym razem, kiedy otwiera jego kanał i widzi, jak ta liczba cały czas się podnosi.

Harry jest miły, zabawny, mądry i słodki, a Louis dostaje coraz częściej żenujące komentarze od ludzi, którzy śledzą rozmowy jego i Harry’ego pod filmikami, więc jest gotowy, aby przenieść te rozmowy na bardziej prywatną płaszczyznę. I oczywiście, chce tą zapowiedź – nie to, żeby zamierzał o nią poprosić wprost. Więc odblokowując telefon, kiedy dostaje nową wiadomość od Nialla, jego żołądek przewraca się, a nerwy otaczają jego gardło, ściskając je. Wypuszcza powietrze, widząc rząd cyferek i raczej żenującą kombinację emotikon dołączonych do niego. Zdecydowanie ignoruje serduszka i pocałunki, kiedy zapisuje numer do kontaktów. Jest spokojny. Jest taki spokojny, jest oazą spokoju, nawet nie zamierza jeszcze pisać do Harry’ego. Postanawia zostawić to tak jak jest, aby samo martwiło się o siebie, dopóki nie wymyśli czegoś czarującego i dowcipnego, żeby zrobić dobre pierwsze wrażenie. 

Jego postanowienie trwa dwie godziny.

Liam rozmawia przez telefon, wpatrując się w okno, kiedy zamawia pizze, więc Louis poddaje się i wyciąga komórkę z kieszeni. Ku zaskoczeniu, ma nową wiadomość od ‘ładnego Harry’ego’.

Ktoś mi powiedział, że dopytywałeś się o mnie ;) xx

\- Cholerny Niall – mamrocze Louis, poprawiając się na łóżku, żeby skoncentrować się na telefonie. Przygryza dolną wargę, kiedy myśli nad odpowiedzą. Na końcu, stawia na: kłamstwa i oszczerstwa, na pewno. Kto w ogóle pisze? Tak pytam, żeby móc wypełnić papiery o zakaz zbliżania oczywiście xx

Kiedy chce odłożyć telefon, ten zaczyna wibrować w jego dłoni. – To było szybkie – mamrocze do siebie. Rumieni się trochę na myśl, że Harry siedzi u siebie i czeka na jego odpowiedzi.

Twój największy wielbiciel. xx

Louis zamiera przy telefonie na chwilę, zdezorientowany przez dobór słów Harry’ego, ale wynagradza mu to kolejna wiadomość minutę później. To zdjęcie – ziarniste i w złym oświetleniu – przedstawiające twarze Harry’ego i Nialla, ściśnięte ze sobą, aby się zmieścić. Obydwoje mają na nim głupie miny – Niall ma szeroko otwarte oczy i końcówkę butelki od piwa przy wargach, a Harry otwarte usta z wystawionym językiem w jedną stronę. Louis wydaje z siebie chichot i wpisuje: twarz, którą tylko matka może kochać!

Po tym, to jakby… wyrywa się spod kontroli. Jednym czasem, w którym nie piszą ze sobą to sen. Louis zauważa, że wspomniał o Harrym podczas jego czwartkowego nagrania – głupie, bezceremonialne wtrącenie rozmowy, którą odbyli tego ranka, a liczba komentarzy o brunecie wzrosła niemiłosiernie. Jest w porządku, jest całkowicie okej. Ma wszystko pod kontrolą. Wmawia sobie, że przyspieszone bicie serca za każdym razem, jak jego telefon wibruje jest naturalne. To po prostu ekscytacja na komunikowane się z inteligentnym człowiekiem, podczas gdy ten spędza dzień w księgarni, telefonując do durnych ludzi i rysując sprośne obrazki na starych paragonach. On nawet nie czyta książek, więc praca w księgarni wykracza poza jego kompetencje.

Ale Harry dostarcza mu rozrywki, ciągle wysyłając mu wiadomości przepełnione bezmyślną paplaniną i szczegółami z jego dnia, a czasem dołącza absurdalne zdjęcia swojej twarzy i abstrakcyjne fotografie czubków jego butów, gałęzi bez liści, brązowo szare niebo lub rozmazany ogon kota, kiedy zwierzę uciekało. W zamian, Louis wysyła mu migawki Liama pochylonego nad miską płatków, klientów ubranych w dziwaczne stroje, faceta w stringach, który wędrował po ulicy przed sklepem przez godzinę, zanim policja do nie zabrała.

W piątek Louis dostaje paletę zdjęć Harry’ego na swój telefon i za każdym razem, kiedy go wyciąga, Liam jęczy i mówił – Pa Louis, powiedz Harry’emu, że mówię cześć.

Louis uważa, że to trochę niestosowne. Potrafi sobie z tym poradzić. Naprawdę. Udaje mu się nawet nie sprawdzić telefonu przez całą godzinę w sobotę, kiedy on i Liam jadą do Camden, aby nagrać filmik, gdzie pytają nieznajomych na ulicy, jaka jest ich ulubiona pozycja seksualna. To dziwaczna godzina. Louis nigdy nie przyzwyczai się do tego, jak ludzie łatwo opowiadają o detalach z ich prywatnego życia i może to jest zabawne – zwłaszcza kiedy prosi niektórych, aby odegrali jedną ze skandalicznych pozycji na ulicy – ale dowiaduje się o nich trochę więcej, niż by chciał.

Louis musi zedytować nagranie, zanim pozwala sobie obejrzeć nowy filmik Harry’ego, w którym wystąpił razem z Gregiem Jamesem. Zdecydowali się ponownie odegrać teledysk Aerosmith do ‘Crazy’, ubrani jak Liv Tyler i Alicia Silverstone. Louis jest prawie pewny, że przeżyłby bez patrzenia na Grega w koronkowych majtkach po kolana i spódnicy. Ale Harry. Louis wierci się niezręcznie na łóżku, rzucając spojrzenie na zamknięte drzwi. Nie jest pewny, czy je zamknął, ale Liama i tak nie ma w domu. Odchrząkając, Louis skupia się ponownie na ekranie, gdzie w tym momencie Harry pojawił się w skórzanych spodniach przyciętej koszulce, potrząsając swoim tyłkiem do kamery, kiedy nalewa benzyny do samochodu.

\- Kurwa – szepcze Louis. Nogi Harry’ego są nieskończenie długie, jego tyłek mały, zaokrąglony i idealny w ciasnej skórze, a Louis przełyka ciężko ślinę i prostuje się, kiedy znajome ciepło zbiera się w dole jego brzucha.

To video jest nierealne i niekomfortowo pobudzające. Greg wygląda absurdalnie w swoim przebraniu, ale za każdym razem, kiedy Harry porusza się, a światło przemieszcza się po skórze, która otacza jego nogi, pożądanie jeszcze bardziej się zwiększa. Potrząsa rozbawiony głową, kiedy oboje obściskują się w automacie fotograficznym. Musi zamknąć oczy i przycisnąć dłoń do swojego pulsującego w jeansach penisa, kiedy Harry zaczyna taniec na rurze, skomląc żałośnie, gdy oboje zaczynają się rozbierać do bokserek i wskakują do jeziora. Szczerze, ostatnim obrazem, jakiego potrzebował to Harry Styles ociekający wodą, wyłaniający się z jeziora w ciasnych bokserkach.

Zamyka laptopa bez wyłączania go i wpatruje się bezmyślnie w okno, próbując zignorować pobudzenie przepływające w jego żyłach i obrazy pojawiające się w jego głowie. On i Harry są przyjaciółmi, nie zamierza obciągać sobie przez jego nagranie. Na pewno nie. Louis podnosi telefon, traktując go jak rozproszenie i odkrywa, że czekają na niego trzy nowe wiadomości, wszystkie od Harry’ego.

Obejrzałeś nagranie? Co myślisz? xx

Nie spodobał ci się? To był pomysł Grega, ale było naprawdę zabawnie. Chociaż skórzane spodnie trochę drażnią. :/

Ostatnia to zdjęcie i Louis prawie dusi się, kiedy je otwiera. To zdjęcie Harry’ego, które musiał zrobić sobie w dniu kręcenia – jest bez koszulki z odpiętymi, skórzanymi spodniami, niebezpiecznie zwisającymi na jego biodrach. Kurwa. Kurwa kurwa kurwa.

Zaciskając zęby, Louis rzuca telefon na koniec łóżka, zsuwa spodnie do kolan i zdecydowanie odrzuca wyobrażenia o Harrym z umysłu. To jest w porządku – myśli, kiedy otacza dłoń wokół swojego penisa. Jest okej. To nie przez Harry’ego, nie przez jego piękną twarz lub głupio czarującą osobowość, to przez jego ciało. Ciało, które mogłoby należeć do kogokolwiek innego na ulicy. Nie ma potrzeby czuć się winnym, absolutnie żadnej.

***

Kręcąc włosy na palcu, Harry przegląda komentarze przy jego ostatnim filmiku. Poprosił swoich obserwujących, aby przesłali mu sugestie wyzwań na kolejne nagranie, ale jak na razie, nic nie przykuło jego uwagi. Przewija wyzwanie z cynamonem (był tam, zrobił to) i z bananami (nie jest to dla niego właściwie wyzwanie, biorąc pod uwagę to, że je banany kilogramami), kiedy zauważa to.

Louisville: Wykąp się nago.

Zaskoczony wybucha śmiechem. Cholera. Wyciąga telefon z kieszeni i wpisuje:

Chcesz po prostu zobaczyć mnie nago :) xx

W odpowiedzi dostaje uśmiechające się emotikony, a jego policzki oblewają się różem. Nie pozwoli sobie na rozmyślanie nad tym, co te buźki mogą znaczyć.

\- Nialler! Przyprowadź tu swój kościsty tyłek! – woła.

Niall wystawia głowę z niezapalonym papierosem w ustach przez framugę drzwi chwilę później. – Co jest?

\- Znalazłem wyzwanie na ten weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Jesteś pewny, że chcesz to zrobić, H?

Harry cicho kręci głową. Nie, definitywnie nie jest tego pewien. Stoi na plaży, a kawałki muszelek skrzypią pod stopami, gdy przenosi swój ciężar ciała z nogi na nogę. Jest połowa listopada, a Harry stoi boso w piasku zaśmieconym muszelkami, ubrany jedynie w szlafrok. Niall ma plecak z suchymi ciuchami przy swojej nodze, ale wiatr przedziera się przez materiał jego szlafroka, czołgając się po jego skórze i sprawiając, że całe jego ciało jest pokryte gęsią skórką zanim jeszcze się pomoczył. Cholera, on może zachorować na hipotermię i umrzeć i to będzie wszystko wina Louisa. Nie, wszystko to będzie jego winą, bo to on się tak łatwo daje Louisowi.  
\- Może powinieneś to zrewidować. Zrobić coś mniej niebezpiecznego? – mówi Niall z troską w głosie. - Co jeżeli złapiesz hipotermię? Na prawdę nie warto, stary. Louis już fantazjuje o Tobie, nie musisz mu zaimponować.

Ignorując ostatnie oświadczenie, Harry kręci głową, zaciskając szczękę. Dobrze byłoby gdyby jego zęby nie były tak mocno zaciśnięte. - Będzie ze mną dobrze Niall. Potrzebuję się przejść na pare minut, obejść plaże. To będzie odświeżające. Włącz kamerę.

Spojrzenie Nialla wydaje mu się komiczne, ale Harry tylko mruga do niego, rozglądając się dookoła by upewnić się, że nadal są sami, po czym puszcza swój szlafrok. Wiatr jest ostry na jego nagiej skórze, kładzie ręce na swoich prywatnych miejscach by ochronić je troche przed zimnem, gdy pokonuje drogę przez piasek. Zatrzymuje się przy linii brzegowej i odwraca głowę w tył by móc spojrzeć na Nialla. Jest tylko metr od niego, kamera jest skierowana na Harry’ego jak stoi przy krawędzi gdzie fale docierają do brzegu.

\- Dobra – krzyczy Harry wraz z wiatrem włosy muskają go po oczach i policzkach. - To wyzwanie pochodzi od Louisa Louisville’a, który zasugerował nagie zanurzenie w kanale angielskim. Jest obecnie… - Przerywa na chwilę i spogląda na białe niebo i szarą wodę. - Około 5 stopni, nawet w zimnej wodzie, i mam zamiar mieć nagą kąpiel w oceanie. Życz mi szczęścia.

Oferuje kamerze bezczelny uśmiech i odwraca się twarzą do wody. Nerwowo próbując złapać oddech, Harry wyciąga w stronę kamery dwa kciuki po czym zanurza się. Woda jest jak lód, dociera do jego kostek, łydek, kolan, aż w końcu cały jest odrętwiały, więc po prostu wchodzi dalej. Nie zatrzymuje się dopóki nie zanurza się do ud i idzie dalej. To boli, kiedy zanurza się po pas, czuje jakby ktoś obciął mu jego klejnoty, ale w niedługim czasie one również drętwieją więc bierze haust powietrza i rzuca się do wody dopóki cały się nie zanurza.

To boli, wszystko boli. Czuje jakby imadło zacisnęło się na jego płucach, jakby jego uszy zamroziły się i odpadły, a jego zęby szczękają tak mocno, że nie może utrzymać swojej buzi zamkniętej pod wodą, więc wypływa na powierzchnie. Jest rzeczywiście gorzej jak wypływa, wiatr gryzie jego wilgotną skórę, ale wyzwanie to wyzwanie. Mruży oczy prawie je zamykając by je ochronić i chlapie dookoła kamery, krzycząc do Nialla, ze jest dość ciepło i powinien do niego dołączyć. Niall po prostu się śmieje i podchodzi kilka kroków dla lepszego ujęcia.

Po chwili Niall macha do niego, że może wyjść z wody. Nie czuje swoich kończyn i jest tak skoncentrowany na stawianiu kolejnych kroków, że prawie zapomina o ukryciu się zanim pokaże siebie przed całym światem.

Ręcznik leży na górze torby z ubraniami więc łapie go tak szybko jak dostaje się do Nialla, owija się nim zanim próbuje powiedzieć coś jeszcze do kamery. Czuje jak cała jego twarz jest zamarznięta, a on ledwo może rozmawiać przez drżenie, ale udaje mu się słabo uśmiechnąć zanim przemawia.

\- Cóż, to wszystko. Jestem prawie pewien, że powinienem zmienić nazwę mojego kanału na “Harry to teraz wariat”

\- To albo “Tomlinson to suka” – rzuca Niall i jeśli Harry miałby jakiekolwiek ciepło w sobie , jest pewien, że jego policzki by płonęły. Nie może nawet wykrzesać energii, żeby podejść i pstryknąć go w ucho. Zamiast tego po prostu mówi.

\- To się wytnie.

Musi się zatrzymać przez gwałtowny dreszcz który wstrząsa jego ciałem. Zaciska ręcznik mocniej wokół siebie i szybko odwraca się w stronę obiektywu.

\- Dobrze, wyzwanie ukończone, teraz jest czas na ogrzanie się, więc nie umrę na hipotermię. – Spogląda szybko na wodę i mówi najintensywniejszym tonem, jaki potrafi osiągnąć. -Nie próbujcie tego w domu, przyjaciele. Czuję się jakby ktoś wbijał igły w moją skórę, zanim wszystko zdrętwiało. Może powinienem zmienić nazwę mojego kanału na Harry jest niebezpieczny. Lubię żyć na krawędzi – obniżając swój głos, warczy – kocham ból.

Niall prycha na to i Harry wyjmuje rękę spod ręcznika więc może podeprzeć swój bok.

-Szlafrok dla mnie, Niall – mówi władczo, zanim mruga do aparatu i mówi – widzimy się za tydzień!

Niall wyłącza kamerę i chowa do walizki, zanim zabiera torbę z ciuchami i prowadzi Harry’ego z powrotem do auta. Harry korzysta z samochodu jako tarczy, gdy wskakuje w parę majtek i dresów. Jego palce są zdrętwiałe i niezdarne kiedy ślizgają się po tkaninie. Czuje się o wiele lepiej, kiedy ma na sobie skarpetki i beanie. Przestaje drżeć kiedy siada na miejscu pasażera z podbródkiem schowanym w kołnierzu swojej bluzy i z rękoma schowanymi w kieszeniach.

-Do domu, Jeeves.

-Kretyn – mruczy Niall, ale wprowadza auto w ruch mimo to. To nie trwa długo zanim palce Harry’ego odmarzają w rozkosznym cieple samochodu. Kiedy czuje, że czucie w palcach wróciło wyławia telefon ze schowka i zaczyna pisać wiadomość.

Jesteś psychiczny. Już nigdy nie przyjmę propozycji na wyzwania od ciebie. Jestem prawie pewny, że moje jądra schowały sie na dobre. Xx

Szkoda, myślałem, że będę mógł je jeszcze trochę wykorzystać! x

Harry rumieni się na te słowa, ciepło rozlewa się w jego brzuchu i upuszcza telefon, który upada na podłogę. Harry’emu zajmuje chwilę, opiera się mocniej plecami o fotel, zamyka oczy i bierze trzy długie, wolne oddechy by spróbować uspokoić bicie swojego serca.

-Wszystko dobrze, stary?

Harry przytakuje nie otwierając swoich oczu, rozplątując swoje dłonie z tego jak były zawinięte na końcu siedzenia i podnosi telefon. Czeka na niego kolejna wiadomość.

TY. Ty będziesz mógł je dobrze wykorzystać. Pieprz mnie, niezdarne palce.

\- Boże – Harry się śmieje, kładąc rękę na swoim brzuchu i próbuje stłumić motylki.

Podejrzenie zabarwia kolor głosu Nialla, kiedy ten mruży oczy na telefon Harry’ego i mówi,

-Nie wymieniacie teraz ze sobą zdjęć swoich kutasów, prawda? Ponieważ jestem całkiem pewny, że istnieje zasada w kodeksie braci, która mówi…

-Nie! - Harry przerywa głośno – Ja nigdy, ja nie. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi!

Wzrok jakim obejmuje go Niall jest sympatyczny. Chłopak sięga poprzez skrzynię biegów by położyć rękę na kolanie Harry’ego.

-Tak, dobrze Harry, dalej to sobie wmawiaj.

Harry krzywi się do swoich rąk, które są zaciśnięte wokół telefonu. To nie jest tak – on nie jest owładnięty żadną iluzją. Wiedział, że fantazjuje o Louisie od samego porządku, naprawdę i to tylko się pogarsza odkąd zaczęli smsować, zaczął naprawdę rozumieć siebie. Przez jakieś obustronne, niewypowiedziane umowy, chociaż nie podjęli znacząco rozmowy o spotkaniu twarzą w twarz. Nie, że Harry nie chce. Po prostu ma mały lęk, że sposób w jaki postrzega go Louis, zostanie zniszczony przy spotkaniu twarzą w twarz. To by było rozczarowujące. Chodzi o to, że on jest zazwyczaj bardzo pewny siebie, ale jest coś w Lousie przez co jego skorupka pękła i to jest niepokojące. Louis jest co najmniej tak samo zobowiązany do omijania tematu. Od teraz.

***

-Louis opowiedział mi historię o jednym z jego klientów, co przypomniało mi o żarcie…

-Co robisz?

Louis naciska pauzę i spogląda znad swojego komputera. Może poczuć uśmiech wypisany na swojej twarzy, głupi i szeroki, ale nie może powstrzymać się od niego.

-Tylko oglądam dzisiejszy filmik Harry’ego, o co chodzi?

-Zayn i Pezza są tu, jesteś gotowy na kolację?

-Och, tak, dobra – patrzy w dół na ekran. Zatrzymuje film w momencie, kiedy Harry patrzy wprost na kamerę, z rozmarzonymi oczami i kącikami ust uniesionymi w lekkim uśmiechu. On po prostu jest taki piękny i to boli. Zajmuje mu chwilę by zauważyć, że Liam dalej stoi w drzwiach, patrząc na niego wyczekująco. Louis czyści swoje gardło.

-Daj mi się tylko przebrać. Będę gotowy w chwilkę.

Wzrok jakim obdarza go Liam jest przenikliwy i widać, że coś liczy, zanim przytakuje i wychodzi z pokoju zamykając drzwi za sobą.

-Kurwa – mamrocze Louis. Stawia laptopa na łóżku i wyrzuca nogi, kierując swoje kroki do szafy. To trzeci raz w tym tygodniu kiedy Liam przyłapał go na oglądaniu filmików Harry’ego. Idą tylko na róg ulicy po curry, więc Louis wskakuje w parę jeansów i za dużą bluzę, naciąga beanie na nieułożone włosy i wsuwa na stopy zniszczoną, starą parę Vansów. Nie przeszkadza mu nawet brak kontaktów, po prostu patrzy na siebie w lustrze i zakłada okulary na nos. Wystarczająco dobrze. Po wyjściu z pokoju Liam, Zayn i Perrie są zapakowani w swoje zimowe płaszcze iszaliki. Płaszcz Louisa jest otwarty w rękach Liama, więc wywlekają się z mieszkania na zimny korytarz bez zbędnej przerwy. 

Restauracja pachnie jak niebo. Wybierają stolik blisko grzejnika, więc mogą zdjąć z siebie kilka warstw i rozgościć się. Louis patrzy z obrzydzeniem co Zayn robi z ziarnami kopru które wziął z miski przy rejestracji, wrzucając okazjonalnie szczyptę z nich w usta.

-Więc- zaczyna Perrie. Kręci słomką w swojej szklance z roztargnieniem, patrząc na Louisa. Chłopak kręci się na swoim siedzeniu, przewidując co dziewczyna chce powiedzieć – ty i Harry Styles.

Louis otwiera buzię by zaprzeczyć… czemukolwiek, nie jest całkowicie pewny, ale Liam zaczyna pierwszy.

-Oni są nierozłączni – przerywa – dobra, jeśli możesz być nierozłączny z kimś kto mieszka godzinę stąd. I kogo nigdy nie spotkałeś.

-Wstrętne – zgadza się Zayn. Miał małe kawałki ziaren pomiędzy zębami. Złośliwie Louis odmawia poinformowania go o nich. -Nie mam pojęcia o czym możecie rozmawiać.

Jego zdradzieckie ciało rumieni się, kiedy cała trójka unosi swoje brwi w zgodzie.

-Cholera – mamrocze – jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, przyjaciele rozmawiają.

-Tak – Zayn się zgadza. Dalej ma ziarna w zębach. Louis zauważa z przyjemnością – przyjaciele rozmawiają. Okazjonalnie. Może trochę częściej niż okazjonalnie, ale nie rozmawiają dwadzieścia cztery na dobę, siedem dni w tygodniu. I nie rozmawiają o sobie na swoich filmach z wspaniałym, miłosno-pijanym wyrazem twarzy.

-Co! - Louis protestuje – posłuchajcie…

-Pokaż mu – Liam przerywa i Louis patrzy zdezorientowany jak Perrie wyciąga swój telefon z kieszeni i pokazuje dookołą przed odwróceniem telefonu w stronę Louisa by mógł zobaczyć. Na ekranie jest jeden z codziennych vlogów Louisa, zatrzymany w chwili, w której twarz Louisa jest miękka i otwarta, a usta są wygięte w prywatnym uśmiechu. Coś gorącego skręca się w klatce piersiowej Louisa i rumieni jego policzki.  
-Ale ja…

Kręcąc głową Perrie podgłaśnia i naciska play, żeby Louis mógł usłyszeć siebie -  
spędziłem większość dnia w sklepie, gdzie weszło trzech klientów. Może obeszłoby się bez szalonych opowiadań, gdyby Harry nie sprawiłby mi rozrywki.- Na ekranie Louis spogląda na swoje kolana, grzywka zasłania mu twarz, ale ton jego głosu jest wystarczający – W pewnym momencie ośmielił mnie do tego, żebym poszedł za klientów i zatańczył macarenę bez ich wiedzy.

Louis z ekranu podnosi głowę. Jego policzki pozostały różowe od wspomnień, oczy błyszczały, a on przeżywa to w głowie. Prawdziwy Louis przełyka gulę w gardle. Cholera.

-Czy to – przerywa, przełykając ponownie i oczyszczając gardło – czy to jest jakiś rodzaj interwencji?

Zayn przewraca oczami i mówi -Nie, ty idioto- przerywa, więc może wyciągnąć ostatnie ziarna na swoją dłoń, a Louis marszczy nos i rzuca mu serwetkę. 

-Myślimy, że to jest urocze – Perrie grucha. Louis czuje jak jego uszy płoną w upokorzeniu.

-Wiesz, że konwent w Londynie się zbliża – Liam zaczyna, ale Louis kręci głową stanowczo.

-Nie, absolutnie nie.

-Dlaczego nie! - Perrie patrzy na niego wielkimi oczami, marszcząc czoło w dezorientacji.

\- Po pierwsze, będę w Donny, kiedy to będzie trwać. Po drugie, nigdy nie rozmawialiśmy o spotkaniu.

-Jesteście przyjaciółmi od jakiś sześciu miesięcy – Zayn mówi zszokowany – żyjecie tylko godzinę od siebie. Jak mogliście o tym wcześniej nie rozmawiać?

Louis wzrusza, dziękując za przerwę kiedy ich jedzenie przybywa. Każdy milczy kiedy wpatrują się w swoje posiłki i Louis pozwala się trochę zrelaksować, mając nadzieję, że teraz mu odpuszczą Tylko kilka razy gryzie swojego kurczaka, kiedy Liam odzywa się.

-Wiesz, że Harry ma fioła na twoim punkcie, prawda?

-Co? - Louis pluje, a trochę sosu curry ścieka po jego podbródku. Chwyta serwetkę, by wytrzeć twarz i przełyka jedzenie, zanim kontynuuje – co? Jak ty to – to nie jest..

-Niall mówi, że on mówi o tobie cały czas – Liam dostarcza pomocy.

\- Hmmm – Perrie się śmieje – brzmi znajomo, hm?

-Ja nie…

-Bracie – Zayn przerywa mu i Louis wzdycha, opuszczając ramiona w porażce. Kurwa.

Następuje moment ciszy, kiedy Perrie się odzywa.

-Okej, zmieńmy temat, tak? Liam, kiedy przyjdziesz na mój występ? Musisz mi pozwolić zrobić coś z twoimi brwiami.

Louis pozwala rozmowie zgasnąć, słuchając w połowie jak Liam i Perrie sprzeczają się nad stanem jego brwi i zarostu. 

-Moje brwi są po prostu w porządku takie jakie są, zejdźcie ze mnie!

-Zayn, powiedz mu – Perrie gdera. Zayn złącza swoje dłonie i potrząsa głową, ciężko wzdychając. Perrie kładzie rękę na ramię Liama i mówi,

-Zayn był na moim pokazie rok temu, pamiętasz? Pozwolił mi ogolić swoją brodę i zakręcić swoje rzęsy, nałożyć eyeliner na jego…

-Absolutnie nie – mówi stanowczo Liam – Nie pozwolę ci być gdziekolwiek blisko moich oczu ze swoimi narzędziami tortur.

Przewracając oczami, Louis przestaje ich słuchać. Swędzi go, by sięgnąć do kieszeni by wyciągnąć swój telefon, ale wie, że to tylko dowiedzie ich racji. Więc zmusza się do zignorowania go do końca kolacji. Nie pozwala sobie tego sprawdzić dopóki nie wraca do mieszkania, z umytą twarzą i schowany w łóżku z wyłączonymi światłami. Wiadomość brzmi:

Hej, przepraszam, że nie napisałem wcześniej, miałem dużo do zrobienia. Tęskniłem za tobą xx 

Coś jasnego i ciepłego osiada w piersi Louisa, a on upuszcza telefon na materac z jękiem. Przejebane. Ma tak bardzo przejebane.

***

Święta to powiew świeżego powietrza dosłownie i w przenośni. On kocha to ciężkie, słone powietrze Brighton, on naprawdę to czuje, ale wszystko w Holmes Chapel pachnie tak czysto jak lasy, świeżo skoszoną trawą i obietnicą śniegu, a jego skóra nie ma tego słono-lepkiego połysku od chodzenia na zewnątrz jaki jest nad morzem. Bycie w domu jest tak bardzo kochane. Może zobaczyć swoją rodzinę, pobawić się z kotem, zjeść domowe posiłki, może zrobić więcej niż trzy kroki przez swój pokój I nie uderzyć w przeciwną ścianę. Musi dalej dzielić łazienkę, ale tylko z Gemmą, więc zapisuje to jako plus.

-Kim jest ten ktoś, z którym cały czas rozmawiasz?

Harry podnosi wzrok wystarczająco na czas by zobaczyć, że dłoń Gemmy jest blisko jego telefonu, który leży na stole przed nim. Udaje mu się wyrwać go stamtąd zanim zdążyła go złapać w swoje brudna palce.

-Nikim – mówi w obronie – przyjaciel.

-Oooooooch, - przeciąga Gemma, ruszając brwiami – specjalny przyjaciel?

Harry przewraca oczami i chowa swój telefon bezpiecznie w kieszeni.

-Nie. Tylko przyjaciel.

Gemma macha marchewką przed nim i mówi z uśmiechem, - twój rumieniec zdradza wszystko, kolego.

Harry wyrywa marchewkę z ręki Gemmy i wkłada ją do buzi zanim dziewczyna zdąży ją odzyskać. Ucieka z kuchni pod wiązanką przekleństw, chcichocząc i wyciągając swój telefon z kieszeni. Bez tchu i ze śmiechem, robi sobie szybko zdjęcie z wypchanymi policzkami i końcówką marchwi wystającą z kąta jego ust i wysła je do Louisa.

Harry budzi się wpół do pierwszej nad rankiem, z twarzą przyciśniętą do rogu poduszki i ze zdrętwiałymi nogami przez sposób w jaki poskładane są przy podłokietniku. Powtórki “Przyjaciół” lecą w telewizji, chociaż zostały wyciszone i jest absolutnie zimno w salonie. Obracając się na bok, Harry zwija się w kłębek i wykopuje swój telefon spomiędzy poduszek. Światło z ekranu trochę go oślepia, ale mruży oczy kiedy odblokowuje go i sprawdza smsy.

Dodaj mnie na Snapchacie ty cioto x

Marszcząc brwi, Harry ściera resztki snu ze swoich oczu zanim czyta to ponownie, jest trochę późno i nie jest pewny czy Louis jest jeszcze na nogach, ale odpisuje: nie mam Snapchata

Mniej niż trzydzieści sekund później telefon wibruje w jego dłoni

Więc ściągnij go! Chcę ci wysłać filmik xx

Harry obraca swoją twarz w poduszki próbując rozgrzać swój nos kiedy przeszukuje app store. Kiedy aplikacja się ściąga, odpowiada Dlaczego po prostu nie możesz mi tego wysłać?

Po prostu wstąp do XXI wieku harold, podziękujesz mi później :)

Ma aplikację od dwóch minut. Jest zajęty wchodzeniem po schodach do jego pokoju kiedy jego telefon świeci się z powiadomieniem. Czeka z otwarciem zanim nie zamknie się w sypialni. Znajduje krótki film z Louisem leżącym na czymś, co wydaje się być jego łóżkiem. Koc przysłania pół jego twarzy. To tylko dziesięć sekund Louisa mrugającego do kamery I szeleszczących poduszek jak przesuwa koc z dala od swojej twarzy i się uśmiecha do obiektywu, ale to sprawia, że Harry’emu zapiera dech w piersi.

Wkrótce, jak filmik się kończy, znika, a Harry próbuje otworzyć to ponownie, próbuje znowu zobaczyć piękną, senną twarz Louisa, ale nic się nie dzieję. Przechylając telefon w dół, stuka w ekran próbując ponownie przywołać film, jednak nic się nie dzieje. Wysyła wiadomość do Louisa, Dlaczego nie pozwala mi otworzyć tego jeszcze raz?

Harry siada na brzeg łóżka i zaczyna zdejmować swoje jeansy i sweter, patrząc na swój telefon czekając na odpowiedź, kiedy ten zaczyna wibrować, a jedno ze zdjęć które Louis wysłał mu w pierwszym tygodniu ich smsowania wyświetla się na ekranie. Serce Harry’ego staje. Louis do niego dzwoni.

Wcześniej rozmawiali przez telefon tylko raz, kiedy Harry wyszedł się napić z Niallem, a ich współlokatorzy zdecydowanie się spili i zdecydowali zadzwonić do Louisa kiedy wrócił do domu. Tylko zaśpiewał Louisowi serenadę kiedy ten śmiał się do słuchawki, a on przepraszał rano poprzez smsy i to się nigdy więcej nie zdarzyło. Palce Harry’ego ściskają telefon. Chce rozmawiać z Louisem, oczywiście chce. Kocha dźwięk głosu Louisa, ale jest zdenerwowany. Wysyłali sobie smsy przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy, na pewno, ale ich związek istniał w rodzaju bańki mydlanej do teraz, a wizja rozmowy przez telefon sprawia, że to jest bardziej namacalne. Jakby słyszenie głosu Louisa miało uczynić go kimś więcej niż tylko osobą w komputerze, komórce i w głowie Harry’ego bardziej realną.

Potrzebuje czasu, by się na to przygotować, by mógł zrobić kilka uspokajających ćwiczeń na oddechy i wyskoczyć z kilkoma mądrymi grami słów w rozmowie. Nie chce żeby Louis myślał, że go ignoruje, więc rezygnuje z gier słownych i łapie telefon z łóżka, zanim zdąży odebrać go poczta głosowa. Jego serce skacze mu do gardła, a głos jest niepewny kiedy podnosi telefon do ucha i szepcze:

-Halo?

-Na prawdę nie wiesz jak działa Snapchat? Jesteś dwudziestolatkiem czy osiemdziesięciolatkiem Curly? - Harry dławi się ze śmiechu, a nerwy i zmartwienia odchodzą w niepamięć. To jest całkowicie w porządku. To jest jak smsowanie tylko z bonusem w postaci pięknego głosu Louisa w jego uchu. Okey, to nie jest jak smsy, ale i tak w porządku. To jest świetne. Chciałby widzieć twarz Louisa. 

\- Dwudziestolatkiem przechodzącym w osiemdziesięciolatka. Masz mnie.

-Miałem swoje podejrzenia – Louis rozmyśla. Jego głos jest miększy niż zwykle, zachrypnięty i nieco przytłumiony jakby zakrywał swoje usta dłonią. 

-Co robisz? Jesteś w szafie czy coś?

-W szaf- szczerze – Louis przerywa, a Harry odsuwa telefon od swojego ucha i spogląda na ekran zdezorientowany.

-Rozłączył się – Harry zastanawia się głośno, zszokowany, ale trwa to tylko moment zanim jego telefon rozbłyska z prośbą z FaceTime – och, bzdura – mruczy, a motylki fruwają szaleńczo w jego brzuchu. Przebiega szybko ręką przez swoje włosy i spogląda w dół swojej nagiej piersi, ale telefon dalej wibruje, więc po prostu przygryza swoją wargę i klika “akceptuj” trzęsącym się palcem. Zajmuje mu chwilę, by rozgryźć na kogo patrzy w kontaktach na Facetime. Obraz jest słaby i rozmyty i wszystko co tak naprawdę może zobaczyć to kontur twarzy Louisa. Przynajmniej on uważa, że to jego głowa. Harry mruży oczy patrząc na telefon.

-Louis?

-Hejka Harry.

Serce Harry’ego skacze na dźwięk Louisa wypowiadającego jego imię, co jest straszne. Mówił je we vlogach wiele razy, ale nigdy nie powiedział tego wprost do Harry’ego. Patrzy jak Louis obraca się na ekranie, a rozmyte kontury jego głowy i ramion poruszają się tam i z powrotem w ciemności.

-Lou, gdzie jesteś?

\- Jestem pod kocami. Jest zimno.

\- Ledwo mogę cię zobaczyć – bardzo, bardzo chce go zobaczyć.

-Och, wytrzymasz – słychać uderzenie, a wszystko co Harry może zobaczyć to ciemność. Jedyne co słyszy to szelest pościeli i wtedy Louis pojawia się ponownie z latarką w ręku. Włącza ją i kładzie ją na łóżku obok telefonu, więc oświetla jego twarz. Mimo, że jest prawie druga w nocy, wygląda jakby dopiero się obudził i Harry wydobywa z siebie zduszony dźwięk, gdy zauważa, że siedzi bez koszulki.

-Hej, czemu nie zrobiliśmy tego wcześniej? To miło widzieć twoją twarz.

-Och – Harry rumieni się w odpowiedzi na komplement, odrzucając włosy – dziękuję, twoją też. Ty…, lubię brodę.

-Och, tak? - Louis wydaje zadowolony cichy odgłos i przebiega paznokciami po włosach na swoim podbródku – byłem zbyt leniwy, żeby się ogolić. Bez znaczenia. Filmiki na Snapchacie, możesz obejrzeć tylko raz – wyraz jego twarzy staje się chytry i przesuwa się po materacu, kładąc się na boku i Harry ma widok na jego klatkę piersiową i brzuch. Odruchowo przełyka ślinę i drapie się po udzie – dlaczego chciałeś obejrzeć go jeszcze raz?

Harry wydobywa nerwowy śmiech, który próbuje zamienić w kaszel.

-Nie, to nie tak. Po prostu nie wiedziałem dlaczego zniknął. Myślałem, że można go zobaczyć więcej razy.

Głos Louis jest rozbawiony kiedy mówi,

-Dobra. - Następuje krótka przerwa w rozmowie i Harry kładzie się do łóżka. Będzie musiał wstać ponownie, żeby zgasić światło, ale ma nadzieję, że będą rozmawiać chociaż chwilę.

-Więc, masz jakieś wielkie plany na święta? - Harry powoli kręci głową rozsypując loki na poduszce. Jedziemy na Majorkę na Nowy rok, tak myślę. Nie będę mógł dodać żadnego filmiku w tym tygodniu.

Louis wypuszcza oburzone sapnięcie.

-Opuszczasz nas na cały tydzień bez żadnego kontaktu? Co pomyślą sobie twoi subskrybenci?

Harry chichocze w swój koc.

-Awww, Lou będziesz za mną tęsknił?

-Nah, to będzie miłe mieć przerwę od twojej brzydkiej mordy - ciepło rośnie na policzkach Harry’ego na widok sentymentu wypisanego na twarzy Louisa – Będziesz miał ze sobą telefon?

Harry potrząsa głową.

-Bez telefonów, rodzinna zasada na wakacje.

Patrzy jak twarz Louisa rozdziera się na chwilę, ale zajmuje mu tylko moment zanim to wszystko znika.

-Och, dobrze, czyli będę miał również przerwę od twojego natarczywego pisania. Szczęściarz ze mnie.

Uśmiech jakim obdarza Harry’ego nie pokrywa się z jego oczami. Harry może poczuć senność, która go ogarnia. Ciągnie wszystkie jego kończyny w dół i zamyka powieki. Zabiera swoją dłoń i dotyka palcem policzka Louisa, mrucząc,

-Też będę za tobą tęsknił, Lou.


	3. Chapter 3

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką robi Harry po przebudzeniu w Wigilię to napisanie wiadomości do Louisa.

WSZYSTKIEGO NAJLEPSZEGO !!!!!!!

Po tym wpisuje jeszcze mnóstwo emotikon związanych z imprezą, kilka uśmiechów i świecące serduszka, a następnie odkłada telefon, aby pomóc mamie i Gemmie w kuchni. Wraca po trzech godzinach, pachnąc indykiem i jabłkami, aby zastać trzy krótkie wiadomości od Louisa i dziesiątki migawek różnych prezentów jego młodszych sióstr, a także jedno krótkie video, kiedy najmłodsza rozdziera prezent z wielkim zapałem i ukazuje piękną nową kamerę.

Wymieniają się wiadomościami i filmikami do końca dnia, kiedy zmierzch zapada za oknami i oboje muszą zacząć przygotowywać się do Wigilii z ich rodzinami. Godzinę przed kolacją, Harry zamyka się w łazience z laptopem i tworzy nagranie na żywo. Gada bezmyślnie przez kilka minut o byciu w domu i przygotowywaniu się do świąt, słysząc przyćmione dźwięki muzyki Gemmy, która przepływa przez ściany.

\- W każdym razie, w piątek jadę na Majorkę i nie będę mieć internetu, więc nie wstawię żadnego nagrania w przyszłym tygodniu. Na pewno jesteście zasmuceni, ale – wzrusza ramionami i posyła w stronę kamery nieśmiały uśmiech. – Co mogę zrobić? Uważajcie to za mój prezent dla was – nie będziecie musieli słuchać mnie przez cały tydzień.  
Zamiera, kiedy jego telefon wibruje na biurku. To prawdopodobnie Louis. Harry zastanawia się przez chwilę. Powinien to zignorować, Louis może poczekać. Ale zamiast tego, spogląda szybko na ekran, po czym podnosi telefon i wpisuje kod. Jego ramiona opadają w zawiedzeniu. To tylko Niall. Marszcząc brwi, przewija kilka wiadomości i zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie miał wieści od Louisa przez ponad godzinę.

\- Wiecie co, zadzwonię do Louisa Tomlinsona. – Harry kiwa zdecydowanie głową, otwiera listę kontaktów i wybiera numer Louisa. Uśmiecha się do kamery, kiedy w słuchawce rozbrzmiewa dźwięk nawiązywanego połączenia, a jego serce bije co najmniej dwa razy szybciej, kiedy czeka, aż Louis odbierze. Kiedy nie zyskuje żadnego znaku, marszczy brwi, odciąga telefon od ucha i mamrocze – Poczta głosowa.

Nie może nic poradzić na to, że jego dolna warga wydyma się, a rozczarowanie przepływa przez jego żyły i zawiesza się na kącikach jego ust. – Zostałem odrzucony w Wigilię.

Podpiera łokieć o biurko, a brodę o dłoń, kiedy próbuje wymyślić coś, co ma powiedzieć. Z westchnieniem mamrocze – Przepraszam za takie nudne nagranie. – Spogląda na licznik czasu. – Właśnie zmarnowałem osiem minut waszego dnia. Zobaczymy…zobaczymy się jutro, dobrze? Święta, jeeej.

Jego humor jest zepsuty, więc po prostu opiera się i mamrocze ‘dobranoc’ do kamery, którą zamyka, kiedy jego telefon zaczyna wibrować. Z sercem w gardle, Harry spogląda na niego. Uśmiech rozprzestrzenia się na jego twarzy, kiedy widzi zdjęcie Louisa na wyświetlaczu. Odbiera go natychmiastowo, a wszystkie myśli o nagraniu znikają.

\- Louis – mówi do telefonu. Jest pewny, że brzmi na całkowicie pijanego z miłości, ale nie potrafi nic na to poradzić. – Wszystkiego najlepszego, kochanie.

Słyszy stłumiony śmiech po drugiej stronie, po czym Louis mówi – Słońce. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie wyłączyłeś kamery?

\- O kurwa – przeklina. Spogląda na ekran komputera, woła pośpieszne pożegnanie i kończy nagranie. – O Boże, jakie żenujące.

\- Troszkę – zgadza się Louis, ale brzmi na zadowolonego. – Twoja mina, kiedy zorientowałeś się, że to ja była raczej urocza.

\- O Boże – jęczy Harry. Czuje trochę obaw, ale otwiera jego kanał na Youtubie, aby zobaczyć, czy nagranie zostało już opublikowane. Widzi kilka nowych komentarzy, czym nie jest zaskoczony, ale jego twarz czerwienieje, kiedy je czyta.

Awwww, widzieliście jego twarz, kiedy Louis nie odbierał? Tak bardzo go kocha!!

Lourry jest uroczy!!! Nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy nagrają razem filmik! No dalej, chłopacy, sprawcie, żeby wasi shipperzy byli szczęśliwi!

Kontynuują podobne komentarze przez kilka stron, co sprawia że Harry jest zdezorientowany. – Em, Louis? Co to lourry?

\- Ah. – Louis wydaje z siebie rozbawiony chichot. – Musiałem spytać o to moją siostrę. Najwidoczniej mamy trochę fanów, ty i ja. 

\- Więc, tak… - zgadza się Harry, nie rozumiejąc.

\- My mamy fanów. Ty i ja. Razem. Oni, umm. Oni myślą, że powinniśmy…się umawiać.

Serce Harry’ego zatrzymuje się na kilka sekund. – Och – szepcze. – Oni myślą-

\- Tak, najwidoczniej dużo o sobie mówimy.

\- Och, czy ty, umm. – Harry marszczy brwi, przejeżdżając paznokciem po drewnie swojego biurka i próbuje zignorować szum w uszach. – Chcesz żebym przestał? Robić to?

\- Co? – Louis brzmi na zaskoczonego, a mięśnie Harry’ego trochę się rozluźniły. – Oczywiście, że nie. Nie obchodzi mnie co oni mówią. Tobie to przeszkadza?

\- Nie – protestuje natychmiastowo Harry. Po chwili namysłu dodaje – To nawet miłe. To, że tak bardzo lubią nasz związek.

Następuje chwila przerwy i Harry myśli, że może przekroczył gdzieś granicę. Panikuje trochę, próbując wymyślić coś, aby to cofnąć, kiedy Louis mówi – Tak. To miłe.

***

Żołądek Harry’ego przewraca się z nerwów, kiedy otwiera laptopa i wpisuje adres kanału Louisa. Chłopak nagrał już swój filmik na ten tydzień i dał Harry’emu dostęp do niego, zanim nie wyjdzie na wakacje. Wie, czego się spodziewać. Rozmawiali o tym wcześniej, ale to nie powstrzymuje go od nierównego oddechu, kiedy wskaźnik myszki jest na nacisku ‘odtwórz’, a on zbiera odwagę, aby kliknąć na to.

\- Hejka – wita się radośnie Louis, ale Harry widzi nerwowy tik jego ust i słyszy drżenie jego głosu, kiedy wymawia ‘a’. – Wiec, dzisiaj będzie trochę inne nagranie. Jak widzicie w tytule, będziemy rozmawiać o opowiadaniach. Co, em.. jeżeli wam to nie odpowiada, lepiej wyłącznie filmik już teraz.

Harry ukrywa twarz dłoniach i wydaje z siebie dziwny dźwięk. Nie, może to zrobić. Zgodził się na to, to całkiem w porządku. Spogląda na ekran i widzi Louisa, który poprawia grzywkę – to co zawsze robi, kiedy jest zdenerwowany. Louis pochyla się do kamery, a światło pochodzące z okna błyska w jego oczy i Harry zauważa, że nieświadomie pochyla się tak samo.

\- Nie martwcie się, mam zgodę autorki. Nie jestem bezduszny. W każdym razie, niektórzy z was mogli słyszeć, że jest pewna grupa ludzi, którzy myślą że ja i Harry Styles jesteśmy razem, lub powinniśmy być. Nie jesteśmy, nawet nie spotkaliśmy się, ale dostajemy komentarze i nie wiem, byłem po prostu ciekawy i postanowiłem któregoś dnia, spojrzeć na to. To było em.. – Harry obserwuje jak jego policzki różowieją. – Pouczające?

Louis podnosi do kamery swojego iPada.

\- To moment, w którym robi się dziwnie. Musiałem poprosić siostrę, aby znalazła mi jakieś dobre opowiadanie. Wiem, pytanie siostrę o to pewnie wywoła blizny na jej psychice, ale to dla niej łatwizna. I kupiłem jej miliony rzeczy do makijażu, więc wszyscy wygrali. – Pociera nos, a krzywy uśmiech pojawia się na jego twarzy. – Prawdopodobnie będę musiał płacić za jej terapię w późniejszym życiu, ale to jeszcze nie teraz. W każdym razie, nie chciałem długiego opowiadania, przecież nie mamy na to całego dnia, więc znalazła mi jedno krótkie, które odbywa się w alternatywnej rzeczywistości, gdzie Harry i ja jesteśmy w znanym zespole.

Jego nos marszczy się, a usta rozszerzają. – Ja jako piosenkarz. Słyszeliście kiedyś jak śpiewam?

Potrząsa powoli głową przez co Harry się śmieje. Louis jest czarujący i to bez wysiłku, nic dziwnego, że połowa ludzi z Internetu jest w nim zakochana.

\- Właśnie, więc wybrałem jedno, które wygląda na raczej nieszkodliwe. Słowo za dwa funty – mówi, mrugając do kamery. – Rozgrywa się w czasie światowej trasy naszego zespołu – który składa się, oczywiście z Nialla Horana, Liama Payne’a i Zayna Malika, dobry wybór.

Chrząkając, Louis podnosi ponownie iPada. Harry rozsiada się na krześle, nadal niespokojny, kiedy Louis zaczyna czytać.

\- Kolejny one shot o trasie Take Me Home oraz randki w czasie lunchu i przerywane migdalenia się. Rozgrywa się w Nowym Jorku. To opis, teraz czas na historię. – Spogląda na kamerę. – Harry kocha Nowy Jork. Jest duży, ruchliwy i dużo łątwiej jest tam ukryć się wśród tłumu, ponieważ wszyscy idą do swojego celu ze wzrokiem skupionym na ziemi, zbyt zajęci, aby zwracać uwagę na otaczających ich ludzi.

Harry słucha tego, przygryzając nieświadomie paznokieć swojego kciuka, kiedy Louis czyta, jak oboje idą na lunch z Niallem i mężczyzną o imieniu Preston, o przygotowaniach na koncert, o tym jak Harry droczy się z Louisem na scenie, a ten obiecuje, że odegra się później. Louis naśladuje akcenty innych chłopaków – okropnie – i spowalnia słowa, kiedy czyta słowa Harry’ego. Przerywa okazjonalnie, aby wtrącić coś o doborze słów, wątku lub po prostu rozbawić oglądających. Harry drży, kiedy Louis pogłębia swój głos, czytając ‘Zapłacisz za to później, kochanie’, wiercąc się na fotelu.

Głos Louisa jest urzekający, wysoki i idealny, a Harry powstrzymuje oddech, kiedy słyszy kolejne słowa. – Może już poczuć twardego penisa Louisa na swoich udach. Unosi kolano i wsuwa je pomiędzy nogi Louisa, aż ten nie wydaje z siebie ostrego jęku i zaczyna pocierać się o niego, a jedną ręką sunie do góry, aby chwycić kark Harry’ego. – Następuje przerwa, kiedy Louis mruczy – Kurcze – po czym kontynuuje.

Harry obserwuje dorodny rumieniec, który rozprzestrzenia się po policzkach Louisa i jego szyi. Nie potrafi przestać wiercić się na krześle, kiedy – Nie może wykrzesać z siebie energii, po prostu przesuwa rękę, aby objąć pośladki Louisa i przyciągnąć go bliżej, kiedy znikąd pojawia się Liam z ich koszulkami w dłoni i przepraszającym uśmiechem na twarzy.

Louis spogląda w kamerę, jego oczy są szerokie i ciemne. Harry przygryza wargę i przyciska dłoń do zapięcia jego spodni. Louis posyła w stronę ekranu drżący uśmiech i mówi – Cholerny Liam.

To zaskakuje Harry’ego i wydaje z siebie śmiech. Ogląda resztę nagrania z ogłupiałym uśmieszkiem na twarz, próbując zignorować to, jak twardy jest teraz w spodniach. To tylko opowiadanie – mruczy do siebie, podczas kiedy Louis poprawia swoje włosy. – To nie jest prawdziwe, spokojnie.

\- Więc – mówi radośnie Louis. – To już wszystko. Przygody w opowiadaniu z Louisem Tomlinsonem. Ludzie są mądrzy, prawda? Niestety, ja w zespole to raczej się nie wydarzy. Mam nadzieję, że mieliście wspaniałe ferie i do zobaczenia w przyszłym tygodniu!

Przygryzając dolną wargę, Harry chwyta swój telefon i wpisuje wiadomość.

Ludzie są bardzo…kreatywni.

Jego komórka rozbrzmiewa chwilę później.

Co o tym myślisz? Zbyt dziwne?

Harry śmieje się, po czym dzwoni do chłopaka. – Trochę dziwne, ale takie miało być, prawda? To nie tak, że jest jakoś lepsze niż to, że chodzisz po ulicy i pytasz ludzi ile orgazmów mieli jednej nocy.

Louis mruczy i mówi. – Ale to jest o mnie i o tobie. Nie sprawiło, że czujesz się…niekomfortowo?

\- Niee – mówi Harry, tak nonszalancko jak to możliwe, a jego palce świerzbią, aby dotknąć rozporka spodni. – To pochlebiające.

\- Tak – mamrocze Louis. Są cicho przez chwilę, Harry bawi się nieobecnie guzikiem swoich spodni, a jego penis nadal pulsuje pod zamkiem. Nie zamierza sobie obciągnąć, kiedy rozmawia przez telefon z Louisem. Nadal ma trochę godności. Opór staje się coraz trudniejszy kiedy Louis mówi – Trochę droczyła się, prawda? Cholerny Liam. [dop. tłum. Chodzi o cocktease – kiedy np. osoba zapewnia, że będzie uprawiać z kimś seks, a potem tego nie robi, albo doprowadza kogoś prawie do orgazmu, ale potem zaprzestaje. Nie mam pojęcia jak to jest po polsku..]

Harry trzaska kilka razy głową o biurko, po czym zgadza się – Cholerny Liam.

***

Louis prawie dosięga telefonu, kiedy sobie przypomina. – Racja – mamrocze, odsuwając dłoń i spogląda przez okno. – Majorka.

Jest na tyle zimno na zewnątrz, że okna są zamglone i oszronione i nawet jeśli wie, że na Majorce nie jest o wiele cieplej, wyobraża sobie Harry’ego opalającego się w żółtych spodenkach do pływania na plaży, która przepełniona jest przystojnymi Hiszpanami. Bierze głęboki wdech, a zimne, grudniowe powietrze pali jego płuca, po czym wypuszcza je powoli. Nie jest zazdrosny, nie ma prawa być. On i Harry są jedynie przyjaciółmi – przyjaciółmi, którzy nawet nie spotkali się osobiście – nieważne, co ludzie w internecie mogą mówić.

Nadal wpatruje się smutno w okno z brodą opartą na dłoni, obserwując jak śnieg spada powoli, kiedy Liam wraca do domu.

\- Lou ? – Słyszy chłopaka z korytarza i odwraca się w momencie, kiedy ten wchodzi do jego sypialni. Jego brwi marszczą się, kiedy rozgląda się po pokoju. Jest w nim lekki bałagan, ubrania Louisa z wycieczki do domu są porozrzucane, laptop leży zamknięty na łóżku, tak że jest to boleśnie oczywiste, iż nic nie robił. – Louis, wychodziłeś dzisiaj z pokoju?

Louis wzrusza ramiona.- Robiłem sobie herbatę rano.

\- Koleś – Louis przewraca oczami i otwiera usta, aby się obronić, ale Liam mu przerywa. – Idź pod prysznic, wychodzimy.

\- Liam, nie chcę-

\- Louis, to Sylwester. Nie pozwolę ci siedzieć tu i rozżalać się przez to, że nie rozmawiałeś z Harrym przez pięć dni. Idź się uszykować, będziesz migdalić się z kimś o północy, nawet jeśli tą osobą będę musiał być ja.

Oczy Louisa rozszerzają się, kiedy wyciąga dłonie w przód i mówi – Liam, jestem zaszczycony, ale nie sądzę-

\- Żartowałem idioto. Myślisz, że całowałbym się z tobą, kiedy Zayn zaprosił Sophie na imprezę? Jesteś przystojny, ale nie aż tak. Wszyscy tam będą, nawet Niall przyjedzie z Brighton. A teraz marsz pod prysznic.

Liam rzuca w niego jedną ze swoich rękawiczek, a Louis odrzuca ją z poirytowanym spojrzeniem, ale w końcu i tak wstaje. Postanawia, że może zdobyć się na spędzenie z ludźmi kilku godzin, zwłaszcza, że alkohol jest w to zaangażowany.

***

Impreza jest pełna hałasu i migających świateł. Mieszkanie Zayna i Perrie jest przepełnione ludźmi, a z każdych okien, czy drzwi zwisają świąteczne lampki. Louis musi przeciskać się przez tańczące tłumy, aby dostać się do stolika, gdzie siedzi Niall z podłączonym iPodem.

\- Tu jesteś, jeden Jagerbomb*, jak prosiłeś. – Podaje Niallowi kufel piwa i jednego Jagera, zatrzymując także jeden dla siebie i czeka, aż odliczy, po czym opróżni shota, a następnie piwo i sapnie. Niall wygrywa z nim o pół sekundy, ale Louis tylko potrząsa głową i krzyczy – Kolejny? Teraz ty po nie idziesz, masz większe dłonie!

\- Zajmij się muzyką – odkrzykuje Niall, po czym znika w tłumie, kierując się w stronę kuchni.

Przed północą, Louis jest już pijany. Jager i piwo wiruje w jego organizmie, kiedy wychodzi na balkon. Po prostu potrzebuje świeżego powietrza, potrzebuje wydostać się z tego głośnego, śmierdzącego alkoholem i spoconymi ciałami miejsca. Nadal słyszy piosenkę Justina Timberlake’a i Jay-Z, kiedy jest na zewnątrz, ale dźwięk jest stłumiony, a zimne powietrze jest jak niebo dla jego rozgrzanej skóry.

Louis pochyla się o poręcz i wyciąga telefon z kieszeni. Musi bardzo się wysilić, aby poprawnie wpisać hasło, po czym podnosi komórkę do ucha. Od razu włącza się poczta głosowa. Louis uśmiecha się maniakalnie do swojego odpicia w szklanych drzwiach i mówi – Hejka Harry! Wiem że jesteś na Majjjjorce, Majorka brzmi fajnie. W każdym razieee, wiem, że dobrze się bawisz w Hiszpanii, opalasz się i w ogóle, ale tęsknię za tobą.

Louis podciąga nosem i wyciera go w koszulkę. Na zewnątrz jest zimno, a nie wziął ze sobą żadnego płaszcza. Drwi otwierają się, wpuszczając hałas – ludzi, którzy odliczają od dziesięciu – i uśmiecha się krzywo do Aidena, który opiera się o poręcz obok niego, bawiąc się niezapalonym papierosem pomiędzy palcami.

\- Aiden jest tutaj – mówi do telefonu, jakby Harry był po drugiej stronie, słuchając go teraz, a nie jakby mówił do poczty głosowej. – Znasz Aidena Grimshawa, robił ze mną sondaż partnerów seksualnych w zeszłym roku. Aiden, powiedz cześć.

Louis wyciąga telefon, ledwo rejestrując, że wszyscy krzyczą ‘DWA! JEDEN! SZCZĘŚLIWEGO NOWEGO ROKU!’ i zanim zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, co się dzieje, ciepłe, suche usta są na jego wargach. Wydaje z siebie stłumiony odgłos zaskoczenia i zamiera, a kiedy Aiden odsuwa się, uśmiecha się nieśmiało do Louisa i szepcze – Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku, Louis.

Louis otwiera usta i zamyka je kilka razy, kiedy Aiden zapala papierosa i odwraca się w stronę ulicy. – Ty… – Jego głos jest słaby, więc odchrząkuje, żeby brzmieć bardziej stanowczo. – Pocałowałeś mnie!

Aiden wzrusza ramionami i uśmiecha się delikatnie znad ramienia. – Każdy powinien dostać swój noworoczny pocałunek. – Jego spojrzenie wędruje do dłoni Louisa. – Myślę, że nadal się nie rozłączyłeś.

\- Kurwa – przeklina Louis, podnosząc telefon z powrotem do ucha. – Przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam – mówi w pośpiechu, odwracając się od Aidena i odchodząc na drugi koniec balkonu, jak najdalej od zapachu papierosa i ciepła promieniującego od ciała Aidena.

\- To była – niespodzianka. Boże, przepraszam. Nawet nie wiem, dlaczego przepraszam, nie jesteśmy- nieważne. Jestem nieźle ubzdryngolony – Louis przerywa, marszcząc brwi, po czym śmieje się – Nie wiem, dlaczego tak powiedziałem, nikt przed siedemdziesiątką nie mówi już ubzdryngolony. W każdym razie, chciałem życzyć ci Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku i powiedzieć, że tęsknie. Pogadamy za kilka dni, kochanie.

Louis wpatruje się bezmyślnie w telefon jeszcze przez kilka chwil po rozłączeniu. Gapi się na niego dopóki wyświetlacz nie gaśnie, a on zdaje sobie sprawę, że niekontrolowanie się trzęsie. Bluźniąc, wymija Aidena bez słowa i wraca do środka.

***

*Jagerbomb - drink zrobiony z Redbulla oraz likieru Jagermaiste


	4. Chapter 4

Kiedy Harry wraca w sobotę, Louis nadal czuje się jakby miał kaca od Nowego Roku. Rozkłada się w recepcji w błogo pustej księgarni, marząc o herbacie i plackach ziemniaczanych, kiedy telefon wibruje przy jego uchu. Marudząc, podnosi głowę i wpatruje się mętnie w wyświetlacz. Dochodzi do siebie, kiedy widzi tam twarz Harry’ego, poprawia grzywkę, tak żeby nie wpadała mu w oczy i drapie się po brodzie, po czym przypomina sobie, że Harry nawet go nie zobaczy. Przewracając oczami, Louis naciska ‘odbierz’. Nie może powstrzymać uśmiechu ani zamiłowania w głosie, kiedy mówi – Kochanie.

\- Hej, Lou.

Louis zamiera i poprawia się na siedzeniu. Niepewność w głosie Harry’ego ostrzega go od razu. Serce zaczyna bić nerwowo, kiedy Louis powoli mówi – Coś się stało? Wszystko dobrze? Coś stało się na Majorce?

\- Nie – szepcze Harry, więc Louis przykłada telefon bliżej ucha, próbując lepiej słyszeć. Harry odchrząkuje, po czym dodaje – Więc…jak twój Sylwester? I, em.. Odsłuchałem twoją wiadomość.

Och.

Och.

\- To było-

Louis słyszy przygnębienie, kiedy Harry mówi – Brzmiało, jakbyś się dobrze bawił.

\- Nie, ja. To znaczy, spędziłem większość czasu z Niallem, więc to było w porządku, ale północ była… to znaczy, wiedziałem że cię tu nie ma i nie dobierzesz, ale chciałem w jakiś sposób spędzić ją z tobą. – Louis drapie się po nosie, czując się niezręcznie, niepewnie, smutno i z nadzieją jednocześnie. – Aiden pojawił się nagle i pocałował mnie, ale ja nie – nie oddałem pocałunku. I potem wyszedłem. To nic nie znaczyło. 

\- Nie musisz się mi tłumaczyć, ja nie-

\- Nie – wtrąca Louis, panikując. Chce, żeby Harry zrozumiał, chociaż nie wie, jak okazać to bez przyznania się, że chłopak mu się podoba. Kurwa. Przecież nawet nie przyznał się do tego przed samym sobą, jeszcze. – To naprawdę nie było tak, nie chciałem, żeby mnie pocałował. Jesteśmy tylko znajomymi. Ja, ja chciałem spędzić nowy rok z tobą. Nawet jeśli to miało oznaczać rozmawianie z pocztą głosową.

Louis przygryza wargę, wpatrując się w blat. Jest zaśmiecony naklejkami i ulotkami z różnych imprez, zwłaszcza tych, które odbyły się w zeszłym roku. Bawi się nerwowo rogiem naklejki Boba Marley’a, kiedy czeka na odpowiedź Harry’ego. Ten moment wydaje się ważny i im dłużej Harry pozostaje cicho, tym bardziej gardło Louisa zaczyna boleć.

Po kilku minutach, słyszy jak Harry wypuszcza westchnienie, a ulga jest słyszalna w jego głosie, kiedy mówi – Ja też. To znaczy, Majorka była cudowna, ale bycie bez telefonu nigdy nie było takie trudne, a Nowy Rok był raczej dołujący.

\- Żadnego pocałunku o północy? - Jest trochę zdenerwowany, czekając na odpowiedź.

Harry prycha i mówi – Chyba, że moja mama się liczy.

Louis musi przygryźć język, żeby nie powiedzieć ‘to dobrze’. Zamiast tego odpowiada – Więc, wróciłeś do Brighton?

\- Tak – wzdycha Harry. – Mam egzaminy za trzy tygodnie, więc będę zajęty powtarzaniem. Prawdopodobnie, nie będę mógł rozmawiać z tobą tak, jak zazwyczaj, mam masę do zrobienia.

Rozczarowanie wypełnia Louisa. Właśnie spędził tydzień bez rozmawiania z Harrym, a teraz ma przeżyć jeszcze trzy? Próbuje zatuszować smutek w głosie, kiedy mówi – Och, uniwersytet jest najważniejszy, rozumiem.

\- Możemy.. to trochę głupie, ale Gem i ja czasami to robiliśmy, kiedy poszła na uniwersytet. Siedzieliśmy na Skype, ale żeby odrabiać zadania. Więc właściwie nie rozmawialiśmy, oprócz małych przerw, ale nie wiem, wydawało się, jakbyśmy byli razem? – Louis nie ma szansy nawet odpowiedzieć, kiedy Harry mówi pośpiesznie – Przepraszam, to głupie, nawet nie ma sensu-

\- Nie, to brzmi fajnie – wtrąca Louis, próbując wydobyć w swoim głosie jak najwięcej entuzjazmu. – Mogę sprawdzać twoją wiedzę z Szekspira czy coś.

Harry brzmi na rozważnie zadowolonego, kiedy dyszy – Tak?

\- Jasne, Loczku. Chyba nie oczekiwałeś ode mnie, że przeżyję kolejne trzy tygodnie bez rozmawiania z tobą, prawda?

\- Nie – śmieje się Harry. – Chyba nie.

***

Rozmawianie na Skype jest dziwne, ale o wiele bardziej komfortowe niż Louis myślał, że będzie. Bierze laptopa ze sobą do pracy i kładzie go za częścią, której nikt nie używał, więc żaden klient go nie zauważy, ale Louis widzi Harry’ego, który pochyla się o biurko, a grzywka opada mu na oczy, kiedy skrobie coś na kartce. Rozmawiają bez celu pomiędzy atakami klientów Louisa i podczas przerw na lunch, nawet zaczepił jedno z zadanych powieści Harry’ego na półce i zabiera go na przerwę, żeby przepytywać chłopaka, kiedy je.

Po pracy lub w dni wolne, Louis układa laptopa na kanapie, kiedy gra w FIFE w salonie lub ustawia go przy stopach, podczas przeglądania gazet. Ilość czasu spędzonego na byciu ze sobą wirtualnie jest raczej niezdrowe, ale bardzo kojące. Może robić własne rzeczy, jak zawsze, ale kiedy odwróci głowę, widzi Harry’ego – skulonego nad swoją książką, mamrocząc cicho do siebie i spoglądając na ekran zbyt często, aby posłać Louisowi uśmiech i zapytać jak się miewa.

Liam dokucza mu w czasie, kiedy Louis nie jest przy komputerze, ale ten tylko wzrusza ramionami. Wie, że to trochę żałosne, to co może zrobić, żeby uzyskać choć trochę uwagi Harry’ego, ale nie potrafi się tym przejmować. Nie kiedy Harry bierze okazjonalne przerwy w nauce, oboje zbliżają się do ekrany laptopa i rozmawiają o niczym ważnym, co sprawia, że chichotają i uśmiechają się głupio do siebie, ich policzki są zaróżowione a oczy błyszczą. Nie kiedy, ogląda codzienne filmiki Harry’ego – gdzie przechadza się pomiędzy zajęciami, lub kiedy siedzi w pokoju i czyta książkę – i słucha go, kiedy mówi o tym, jak Louis przepytuje go, opowiada mu żarty i nowinki ze świata, kiedy ten się uczy.

Ich małą grupa fanów jest w niebie, jak zauważa Harry, a za każdym razem, kiedy Louis dostaje komentarz pod swoim filmikiem o Lourrym, jego żołądek przewraca się przyjemnie w brzuchu i myśli o twarzy bruneta, kiedy zadzwonił do niego w urodziny podczas nagrania na żywo.

***

Harry pociera nerwowo rękoma o uda, a wnętrze dłoni pali nieprzyjemnie. Minęły wieki odkąd był w Londynie, więc jest nerwowy i podekscytowany. Dziwi się trochę, kiedy Niall marszczy brwi, ponieważ bardziej spodziewał się zobaczyć blondyna uśmiechającego się maniakalnie.

\- Podekscytowany?

\- Tak – mruczy Harry. – Bardzo. Czekałem na to od wieków, nie wierzę, że zdobyłeś dla nas bilety. – Właściwie podziękował już Niallowi dziesiątki razy w zeszłym tygodniu, ale zatrzymuje się na środku stacji kolejowej i robi to ponownie, przyciągając Nialla do uścisku i mamrocząc mu w szyję – Dziękuję.

Niall poklepuje jego plecy – Nie ma za co. Znowu. A teraz chodźmy, nie chcemy się spóźnić.

Idą w kierunku wyjścia za tłumem ludzi, kiedy Niall klepie jego bok i mówi – Jesteś pewny, że nie chcesz zadzwonić do Louisa?

Poczucie winy gromadzi się w brzuchu Harry’ego, ale kręci tylko głową na nie. Wspominali kilka razy o spotkaniu się, ale nigdy właściwie nie przedyskutowali tego. Nie jest pewny, czy jest na to gotowy. Louis właściwie nie ma pojęcia, ze jest w Londynie i to sprawia, że Harry czuje się trochę winny. – Nie mogę.

Niall gapi się na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. – Jesteś taki dziwny, H. Jest praktycznie w tobie zakochany, nie sądzę, żeby jakoś się rozczarował, kiedy w końcu się spotkanie. – Przerywa, aby to przemyśleć, po czym kontynuuje – No może oprócz twoich dziwnych palców u stóp i to, jak trudno ściągnąć twoje stopnie. Wiesz, że jeżeli to nagrasz, to w końcu się o tym dowie?

Harry przygryza wargę I kiwa głową, po czym wyciąga kamerę z plecaka. – Powiem mu zanim opublikuję. – Bierze głęboki wdech I wyrzuca myśli o Louisie z głosy. – Dalej, zacznijmy nagrywać.

Obrócił ekran, tak żeby mogli widzieć siebie i oboje zaczęli zmieniać pozycje tak, aby zmieścić się w ramce.

\- Hej wszyscy, więc tak jak wspominałem zapewne raz czy dwa, dzisiaj się moje urodziny! Niall zaskoczył mnie, kupując bilety na koncert The 1975, więc jesteśmy tutaj, w Londynie. – Spędza chwilę na poruszaniem kamerą dookoła ulicy przy London Bridge, po czym ponownie od wraca ją na nich. – Gotowi, żeby zobaczyć najlepszy zespół na świecie!

Nie wyłączył kamery, nawet kiedy wsiedli do autobusu. Filmował przypadkowych ludzi i nagrywał kawałki ich rozmów oraz krótkie migawki widoków za oknem, które zamierza zedytować później. Przed Areną O2 jest bardzo długa kolejka, więc czekają w niej, rozmawiając z ludźmi, a Niall pali papierosa z dziewczynami stojącymi przed nimi. W końcu dostali się do środka, jest prawdopodobnie zamarznięty. Nie czuje palców, kiedy ściska kamerę, ale w końcu udaje się im zająć swoje miejsca, więc pozwala ciepłu, które pochodzi od innych ludzi przesiąknąć na niego.

Zespół, który otwiera koncert jest fajny, ale właściwie nie warty udokumentowania, wiec Harry chowa kamerę i pozwala, aby muzyka poniosła go, tańcząc jak głupek z Niallem i wymyślając własne słowa do piosenki, kiedy śpiewa z całych sił. Kiedy The 1975 wchodzi na scenę, Harry jest całkowicie zachwycony. Filmuje urywki każdej piosenki, a te które są jego ulubionymi nagrywa całe, śpiewając do muzyki i głosu Matta Healy’a.

Koncert jest obłędny i Harry czuje, jakby unosił się, kiedy wychodzą na zimną ulicę, a ich oddechy tworzą parę. Niall kładzie rękę na ramieniu Harry’ego i przytula go w połowicznym uścisku, po czym zabiera mu z ręki kamerę i włącza kamerę, odchodząc trochę, aby mógł nagrać Harry’ego.

\- Pieprz mnie, to było niesamowite – śmieje się Niall. – Powiedz nam, co myślisz, Styles.

Harry wzrusza ramionami, trochę wszystkim przytłoczony. – To był najlepszy koncert w moim życiu, bez wątpliwości. – Skupia się na obiektywnie, chociaż jego wzrok jest nadal trochę zamglony od świateł. – Matt Healy, jeżeli to oglądasz, chcę mieć z tobą dzieci. Zadzwoń.

Niall wybucha śmiechem, który po chwili jeszcze bardziej się powiększa, wiec Harry zabiera mu kamerę, zanim ją upuści i układa bezpiecznie w swojej torbie. Zamierza nakręcić jeszcze jedną chwilę, kiedy będą w pociągu z powrotem do Brighton, ale jak na razie, ma wszystko czego chciał. Przewracając oczami na Nialla, który kuca na ziemi, nadal się śmiejąc, pochyla się i ciągnie go za rękę.

\- Chodź idioto – mamrocze. – Musimy złapać autobus.

\- Mieć z nim dzieci – chichota Niall. Otacza Harry’ego ponownie ramieniem i ukrywa zmarznięty nos w zagłębieniu jego szyi. – Wszystkiego najlepszego, Hazza. Kocham cię.

Serce bruneta rozpływa się przez to uczucie. Składa pocałunek na czubku głowy chłopaka i mówi – Też cię kocha, Niall.

***

\- To będzie piętnaście funtów i trzydzieści pensów. Siedemnaście pensów reszty, dziękuję, miłego dnia. – Słyszy szelest. – Haz, nadal tam jesteś?

\- Tak. – Harry otula się bardziej płaszczem, próbując uchronić się przed mrozem, jak tylko potrafi. – Męczący dzień?

\- Nie, wracasz do domu?

Harry mruczy w odpowiedzi, schodząc z trawy i omijając dziewczynę siedzącą na środku chodnika z gitarą. – Zayn i Liam skończyli już ich nagranie, czekają w mieszkaniu z Niallem.

Louis wydaje z siebie niedowierzający śmiech. – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że są tam, a ja nie.

Harry przygryza wargę, kiedy zatrzymuje się. Sygnalizacja świetlna pokazuje czerwone światło, a samochody przejeżdżają, zapewne wioząc mieszkańców do domu po ciężkim dniu w pracy. – Dlaczego nie jesteś?

\- Praca – odpowiada Louis, chociaż oboje wiedzą, że to słaba wymówka. – Przynajmniej nie przyjechałem tam i nie powiedziałem tobie – droczy się.

\- Lou, ja nie-

\- Wiem, wiem. Przepraszam. – Harry słyszy jakiś łomot, a potem głos Louisa.- Dzień dobry. To wszystko dla pani? To będzie dwadzieścia trzy funty dziewięćdziesiąt pięć pensów. Proszę podpisać. Dziękuje, miłego dnia!

Harry wpatruje się w niebo, czkając aż Louis podniesie telefon. – Wiesz, dlaczego nie zadzwoniłem, rozmawialiśmy o tym. To nie tak, że nie chciałem cię zobaczyć, po prostu byłem – jego głos przemienia się w szept, kiedy wpatruje się w swoje stopy. – Przerażony.

\- Jesteś idiotą – odpowiada Louis, ale jego głos jest ciepły, więc szczęście wypełnia Harry’ego.

\- Kochasz mnie – sprzeciwia się bez namysłu, a kiedy rozważa to co powiedział, jego serce zatrzymuje się. To – to nie jest coś, co powiedzieli sobie kiedykolwiek wcześniej, nawet mimochodem – nie rozmawiali w ogóle o tym co czuję. Uważa, że to zrozumiałe, że podoba mu się Louis, jest prawie pewny, że ten to odwzajemnia, ale nigdy nic nie wiadomo.

Przerwa w ich rozmowie wydaje się być ważna i napięta, a Harry ma chwilę na przerażenie i powątpiewanie w siebie, kiedy myśli, że całkowicie przekroczył granicę, ale wtedy Louis mruczy – Niczego nie udowodnisz – a jego ramiona rozluźniają się i zaczyna oddychać. Jego serce nadal wściekle bije w jego uszach i dopiero, kiedy ktoś szturcha jego ramię, zdaje sobie sprawę, że nadal stoi na przejściu, a w tym czasie, zielone światło zapaliło się już trzy razy.

Potrząsając głową, Harry przechodzi przez jezdnię, a rozmowa wraca do normy i rozłączają się dopiero gdy biegnie po schodach do mieszkania. Otwiera drzwi i zastaje Nialla, Zayna i Liama w salonie, grających w Mario Kart. Słyszy chór powitań i odpowiada bez namysłu – Louis mówi cześć. – Wszystkie trzy głowy odwracają się w jego stronę, a Harry kuli się pod ich wzrokiem, mamrocząc obronnie – Co?

Zayn tylko potrząsa głową i mówi – Wy dwaj jesteście obrzydliwi.

Harry daje prztyczka w jego ucho, kiedy przechodzi i mruczy – Ktoś tu jest zazdrosny.

\- O co? – Woła Liam, żeby Harry usłyszał go ze swojej sypialni. – Wszystko co robicie, to usychanie z tęsknoty z dala od siebie! Musicie coś z tym zrobić, koleś, mieszkanie z Louisem robi się nie do zniesienia.

Słyszy prychnięcie Nialla. – Spróbuj mieszkać z Haz.

Harry ignoruje to, kiedy ściąga płaszcz i zauważa paczkę na poduszce. Siada na łóżku, żeby zdjąć buty, marszcząc brwi, aby wreszcie otworzyć prezent. Jest zapakowany niechlujnie w gazetę, ale rozpoznaje pismo na karteczce przyczepionej do niego. ‘Dla Loczka ♥’

Jego żołądek wypełnia się zdezorientowaniem i przewidywaniem. Pociąga ostrożnie za taśmę i rozrywa ją, układając na kolanach. Wydaje z siebie zaskoczony śmiech i przebiera w skrawkach gazety, aby zobaczyć błękitną z namalowanymi małymi bananami obudowę do telefonu. Harry chichota i przygląda się przedmiotowi. To tylko głupi, mały prezent, ale żadnego nie oczekiwał, więc fakt, że Louis pomyślał o nim, sprawia że to jest słodkie i idealne… Harry wzdycha i pociera kciukiem obudowę, chcąc podziękować Louisowi osobiście.

Mija godzina i przedyskutowali to – właściwie nie bardzo, tylko niewyraźne mamrotali o zmartwieniu i strachu, ale w ukrytym znaczeniu, po prostu nie są jeszcze gotowi. Więc zamiast tego, chwyta telefon i pstryka zdjęcia siebie, trzymającego obudowę z szeroko otwartymi oczami i wystawionym językiem, po czym chowa telefon w plastik. Ma tę komórkę od roku i zbytnio nie przejmował się, aby kupić właściwa obudowę, nawet jeśli upadał mu miliony razy. Podziwia ją i czeka na odpowiedź Louisa na zdjęcie, kiedy Zayn wychyla głowę zza framugi. – Hej, gotowy na kręcenie? Niall ma wszystko gotowe w kuchni.

\- Jasne. – Harry zostawia telefon na łóżku, żeby nie rozpraszać się, kiedy będą kręcić. Idzie za Zaynem przez salon, kierując się w stronę kuchni, ale zostają zatrzymani przez Liama.

\- Sorry chłopaki, musicie mieć zakryte oczy zanim wjedziecie. Nie możecie widzieć etykiet. – nagrywają początek filmiku, kiedy stoją przed drzwiami, a Liam w końcu wyciąga dwie bandany i zawiązuje im oczy, a potem on i Niall kierują ich do kuchni i usadawiają na przy stole.

Harry słyszy dźwięk przygotowywania wszystkiego przez Nialla i Liama, kiedy czuje, że ktoś szturcha go w bok. – Hej – mruczy Zayn. – Dostałeś prezent od Lou?

Brzuch Harry’ego skręca się w radości na myśl o małym prezencie i czuje, że uśmiech rozszerza się na jego twarzy tak szeroko, że aż policzki zaczynają go bolec. – Tak – kiwa głową, pocierając rękoma i uda. – Uwielbiam go. Jest idealny.

Słyszy jak Zayn prycha i mówi – Tak, wszyscy wiemy co kochasz. Chociaż powinienem powiedzieć kogo-

\- Dobra – przerywa niechcący Liam, a jego głos jest radosny i pełen ekscytacji. – Niall filmuje, a ja będę was karmił. Nic z tego nie było testowane przeze mnie i Nialla, więc powodzenia.

Odrzucając przerwaną wypowiedź Zayna, Harry skupia się na huku szklanki o drewniany stół i brzęk łyżki, po czym mówi – Zayn powinien zacząć pierwszy. Jest gościem i w ogóle.

Czuje, że Zayn przesuwa się na krześle, a jego łokieć pociera o jego bok, a potem dłoń szczypie udo. – Jak miło – mamrota Zayn. – Pierwszy raz w twoim domu i już rzucasz mnie na pożarcie psom.

\- Przestańcie się kłócić – beszta ich Liam. – Dobra, otwieraj usta Zayn. I spróbuj nie – Słyszy hałas, a Niall wybucha śmiechem. – Spróbuj nie ruszać się! Nie myślałem, że potrzebujesz śliniaczka, boże, Zayn, masz dwadzieścia dwa lata. Kontroluj się.

\- Właśnie – mówi Harry, uśmiechając się w stronę, gdzie myśli, że stoi kamera. – Gdzie twoje maniery?

\- Odpieprz się – mruczy Zayn, a potem robi odgłos wymiotów. – Co to jest? Smakuje jak odpadki.

\- To ty masz zgadnąć – śmieje się Liam.

\- Ugh – kaszle Zayn, a Harry próbuje nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. – Obrzydliwie. Smakuje jak…jakby komuś nie wyszła kolacja wigilijna. Nie, to jest jak… spalony sernik.

\- Jeeej – raduje się Niall, a Harry robi kwaśną minę.

\- Pierwszy i już zgadł. Hej, Liam – wyciąga rękę w stronę, gdzie ostatnio słyszał Liama. Musi trochę poruszać ręką, ale w końcu natrafia na coś, co jak myśli jest biodrem chłopaka. – Liam, daj mi coś dobrego, dobrze? Coś słodkiego. Wiem, że jest tam jedzenie dla dzieci o smaku bananowym, daj mi coś takiego.

\- Za to daj mu trochę sernika, Liam. – Krzywiąc się, Harry macha na ślepo ręką i natrafia na klatkę piersiową Zayna z satysfakcjonującym uderzeniem. Ale jego dłoń przesuwa się po czymś mokrym i lepiącym, więc krzywi się i szybko odsuwa rękę.

\- Boże, Liam, jak trudno jest trafić w jego usta?

\- Szkoda, że nie gramy w innuendo bingo* – mamocze Zayn.

***

\- Dobra, ostatnie – ogłasza Liam. – Harry pierwszy. Otwieraj usta i do cholery nie ruszaj-

Harry otwiera usta za późno, a łyżka uderza jego brodę, rozsypując całe jedzenie po klatce piersiowej. – Cholera, Liam. Robisz to specjalnie.

\- Wcale nie! Po prostu robisz to za wolno. Otwórz usta i zostań tak.

Wzdychając, Harry posłusznie wykonuje to, chociaż wie jak absurdalnie wygląda w tym momencie – z zawiązanymi oczami, buzią szeroko otwartą i jedzeniem dla dzieci przed nim. To nagranie będzie wymagało dużych poprawek. Czuje, jak Liam zbliża się i wkłada łyżkę do jego ust, więc automatycznie je zamyka. Jest pełen obaw co do tego, prawie pewny że stracił zmysł smaku po próbowaniu słodkiego ziemniaka i wołowinę w cieście, ale ten smak.

\- Mmm – Przełyka jedzenie i wystawia język, aby dostać więcej. – Takie dobre, daj mi jeszcze.

Praktycznie może wyczuć, jak Liam robi głupie miny w jego stronę. – Jesteś obrzydliwy, odejdź ode mnie.

\- Liam – pojękuje Harry, wyciągając rękę, aby go chwycić, ale słyszy jak coś uderza w stół – dochodzi do wniosku, że to ciało Liama. – Lubię to! Smakuje jak banany. – Liże usta. – Banany i mango.

\- To dlatego, że to są banany i mango – mówi trochę rozdrażniony Liam. – Nie dam ci więcej jedzenia dla dzieci, masz dwadzieścia jeden lat, miej trochę godności. Teraz, pozwól mi nakarmić Zayna.

Po ośmiu rundach próbowania jedzenia dla dzieci, twarz i ręce Harry’ego są lepiące, więc ściąga ostrożnie opaskę, próbując nie pobrudzić włosów. – Boże – krzyczy, spoglądając na koszulkę. Na całej klatce piersiowej są plamy białej, brązowej i pomarańczowej mazi, więc wygląda jakby zwymiotował na siebie.

Gmera trochę w różowej mazi na klatce piersiowej, a jego żołądek skręca się, czując mdłości, więc zaczyna ściągać koszulkę, kiedy Liam chwyta jego ramię i mówi – Nie, czekaj. Zostań tak, mamy kolejne wyzwanie.

\- Cooo – skrzyczy Zayn. Nadal ma zawiązane oczy i czeka na ostatnią rundę. – Jeśli powiesz, że to wyzwanie z puszkami, uderzę cię Liam, obiecuję-

Liam przerywa mu przez wsunięcie mu łyżki do ust. Zayn wypluwa trochę, rozpryskując część jedzenia na Liamie i kaszle. – To jest szaleństwo, znowu dałeś mi sernika? Za chwilę… – Ściąga opaskę, a jego oczy wyrażają chęć morderstwa, ale Liam śmieje się i uderza go w głowę.

\- Uspokój się, Zaynie, jesteśmy w kamerze! Właśnie, więc Niall i ja zdecydowaliśmy, że kolejnym wyzwaniem będzie nagie wyzwanie!

\- Wiedziałem – syczy Harry. Patrzy na Zayna, szukając wsparcia. – Zrobił to specjalnie. Chce po prostu zobaczyć nas nagich.

\- Aww, Liam – gaworzy Zayn. – Mogłeś po prostu poprosić.

Liam przewraca oczami w stronę kamery, a potem chwyta czapke ze stołu. Jest wypełniona skrawkami papieru, a Harry patrzy na nie uważnie, kiedy Liam potrząsa nią.

\- Kto to wybrał?

\- Moi obserwujący. – Wyłania się uradowany Niall. – I nie martw się, powiedziałem, żeby nie hamowali się.

Harry obserwuje z obawą i wstrzymanym oddechem, kiedy Liam wyciąga czapkę, aby Zayn wybrał pierwszy. Z marszczonymi brwiami, brunet mieszka w papierkach i wyciąga jeden, po czym czyta – Zrób taniec kurczaka.

\- Tak – triumfuje Harry. – Nie myśl, że nie pamiętam, jak bardzo nienawidzisz tańczyć. Obejrzałem wszystkie twoje filmiki.

Wyczuwając zwycięstwo, Harry zaczyna taniec przypominający taniec kurczaka, kiedy inni śmieją się z niego i dopingują go. Zayn, nawet nie podejmujący wyzwania, pochyla się tylko i ściąga jedną ze skarpetek, machając nią przed kamerą.

\- Dobra - mówi Liam. – Twoje kolej, Harry.

Harry wyciąga jeden skrawek papieru i czyta – Chubby bunny*.

Uśmiechając się w stronę Zayna, Harry porusza brwiami i wyciąga język. Wygląda na to, że to on ma teraz szczęście.

***

*Innuendo Bingo – Gra w której zawodnicy słuchają śmiesznych/sprośnych nagrań, mając w usta napełnione wodą. 

* Chubby bunny – kolejna gra, w której uczestnicy muszą włożyć do ust jak najwięcej pianek, mówiąc za każdym razem ‘chubby bunny’.


	5. Chapter 5

Louis oglądał nagrania Harry’ego z Zaynem i Liamem około piętnaście razy w tym tygodniu. Na początku nie wyłapał, co Harry i Zayn szeptali do siebie, kiedy pozostała dwójka przygotowywała wszystko, więc spędził dziesięć minut bawiąc się ustawieniami dźwięku na laptopie, aby podgłośnić go, jak najbardziej się da. Skończył, leżąc na brzuchu z uchem przyciśniętym do głośnika. Po tym jak zorientował się, że rozmawiali o jego prezencie, oglądał trzydziesto sekundowy kawałek ciągle i ciągle, tylko aby zobaczyć uśmiech rozszerzający się na twarzy Harry’ego i to jak nerwowo kręci się w kamerze, podczas kiedy serce Louisa biło boleśnie w jego klatce piersiowej.

Kiedy był zdolny przejść dalej, zrelaksował się i pozwolił sobie cieszyć się absurdalnością wyzwań. Jedzenie posiłków dla dzieci było dziwne, obrzydliwe i niesamowicie gorące, chociaż Louis nigdy nikomu nie przyznałby się do tego. To po prostu usta Harry’ego, które są nieprzyzwoicie dużej i za każdym razem kiedy Liam zbliżał się do niego z łyżką, otwierał je jak najszerzej potrafił i wystawiał język, a w powiązaniu z zawiązanymi oczami, więc… wyobrażenia nie są tu przymusowe. A potem, oczywiście, był nagi. Początkowo Harry’emu szło dobrze, kilka łatwo wygranych wyzwań, ale potem Zayn odbił się od dna i zdominował resztę, pozostawiając Harry’ego bezwstydnie nagiego przed kamerą, aby świat go zobaczył.  
No dobrze, trzymali kamerę nad jego biodrami, ale to jak machał bokserkami, uśmiechając się niczym obłąkany człowiek było naprawdę niesprawiedliwe. Jest prawie pewny, że Zayn i Liam zmanipulowali tę grę tylko dla jego korzyści – coś za co nigdy nie podziękuje im – ponieważ uśmiechali się za każdym razem, kiedy łapali go na spoglądaniu w telefon. To jest niepokojące.

Louis wchodzi do mieszkania z jękiem, nie przejmując się zawiasami, które zardzewiały od ostatnich deszczów, piszcząc obrzydliwie – Liam?

Zrzuca z siebie buty i zostawia je obok butów Liama. W mieszkaniu jest zimno, a Liama najwidoczniej nie było w domu przez kilka godzin, ponieważ wszystkie światła są zgaszone. Przechodzi obok stołu, kierując się w stronę swojej sypialni. Jest ledwo siódma wieczorem, ale upada na łóżko. Ściąga z siebie sweter i jęczy, kiedy rozciąga plecy. To były długie trzy dni, kiedy wypakowywali nowe książki i jego ciało protestuje. Skomle żałośnie, kiedy pochyla się aby ściągnąć spodnie.

\- Jestem taki stary – jęczy, prostując się. Kładzie rękę na plecach i kieruje się w stronę łazienki. Jego mama poleciła mu, aby wziąć gorącą kąpiel, kiedy coś go boli, więc zamierza to zrobić. Kupił nawet małą buteleczkę słodko pachnącego płynu i schował z tyłu swojej szafy, żeby Liam jej nie znalazł.

Puszcza najgorętszą wodę, jaką może znieść, podskakując na zimnych kafelkach. Układa telefon na półce i wchodzi do wanny. Bąbelki otaczają jego ramiona, kiedy zanurza się, a głowę opiera o wannę. Czuje się prawie jak w niebie, para unosząca się wokół jego twarzy pozostawia wilgotną skórę, jego powieki opadają, a kropelki wody spoczywają na rzęsach. I już czuje, jak jego mięśnie powoli się rozluźniają. Ignoruje okazjonalne wibrowanie telefonu, ponieważ nie chce wyciągać rąk z wody i jedynie decyduje się na to, kiedy bąbelki zaczynają już znikać, choć jego ciało głośno protestuje.

Będę później, spotykam się z Sophią na obiad, do zobaczeniaaaaa

Louis ignoruje Liama na rzecz wiadomości od Harry’ego.

Jak dzisiaj twoje plecy? xx

Mrucząc cicho, Louis wpisuje odpowiedź.

Biorę teraz kąpiel, więc jak w niebie ;)

Och, naprawdę? ^^ Ja utknąłem w bibliotece. Sądzę, że nie ma nikogo innego w całym budynku. Próbuję nie zasnąć…

Louis prycha.

Wiesz, nie zamierzam robić z tobą wideo rozmowy, kiedy siedzę w wannie, jeżeli tego oczekujesz. xx

Louis spogląda w dół, rozważając to. Bąbelki w większości poznikały, ale jest ich wystarczająco, aby zebrać je na krocze. Z podwojonym tempem bicia serca, otwiera Snapchat i podnosi telefon, aby zrobić zdjęcie, próbując zmieścić jak najwięcej siebie w ramce, po czym nasika klawisz migawki. Obniżając telefon, upewnia się, że przypadkowo nie wyśle do Harry’ego zdjęcia jego penisa, po czym nasika ‘wyślij’.

Bawi się telefonem, wysyłając bezsensowną wiadomość do jednej z jego sióstr i starając się nie myśleć o tym, że właśnie wysłał nagie zdjęcie do swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, o którym w większości fantazjuje, kiedy ikonka pojawia się w narożniku ekranu. Serce Louisa przestaje bić. Słyszy, jak jego krew przepływa w żyłach i tępy huk w jego uszach, kiedy gapi się na nakładające się na siebie trzy małe trójkąty i myśli o tym, co one oznaczają. Nie wysłał dzisiaj żadnych innych zdjęć, więc… ciężko przełykając, Louis włącza wiadomość i czyta:

Harry Styles

26 luty o 19.38 – Screenshot!

\- O mój boże – szepcze. Louis poprawia się w wannie, zdezorientowany, zszokowany i trochę rozbawiony. Przez chwilę rozpamiętuje, jak Harry jeszcze dwa miesiące temu nie miał pojęcia jak używać Snapchata i że właściwie nikt nie wyjaśnił mu, co się dzieje kiedy wysyła zdjęcie, co oznacza… Louis przełyka ponownie, a pobudzenie kumuluje się w jego brzuchu, kiedy wyobraża sobie Harry’ego zaszytego w bibliotece, który szybko zapisuje zdjęcie Louisa w wannie, zanim ono nie zniknie i nie będzie mógł już go otworzyć. I to jest – więc, nie może właściwie wymyślić powodu, dlaczego Harry chciałby mieć takie zdjęcie, chyba że zamierza go użyć do…

\- Jezu – mamrocze Louis. Kiedy nie dostaje wiadomości od Harry’ego, układa telefon ostrożnie na krańcu wanny i zanurza się bardziej w wodzie. Próbuje wyciągnąć sobie Harry’ego z głowy, przestać wyobrażać sobie jak ten włącza to zdjęcie, leżąc na łóżku i wykorzystując go do tego, aby dojść – może nawet wtedy, kiedy jest w bibliotece, o boże – ale to nie pomaga. Jego policzki palą trochę wstydem, kiedy wkłada rękę pod wodę i otacza dłonią swojego na wpół twardego penisa, poruszając nią delikatnie, aby woda nie wyciekła za wannę.

To nie jest trudne do wyobrażenia – już widział Harry’ego w obcisłych slipkach do pływania, a nawet jego tyłek w nagraniu, kiedy kąpał się nago, więc, porzucając fakt, że masturbując się, myśli o przyjacielu, który się masturbuje, pozwala się sobie ponieść. Pozwala sobie wyobrażać Harry’ego, który siedzi w szkolnej sali, oparty na krześle z rozpiętymi spodniami, kiedy doprowadza się do orgazmu z dłonią na swoim penisie i zdjęciem Louisa na telefonie w drugie ręce. Z przyzwyczajenia, Louis przygryza dolną wargę, aby pozostać cicho, zacieśniając uścisk i przesuwając kciukiem po główce, co wywołuje u niego dreszcze. Teraz, kiedy się poddał, chce to w jakiś sposób wydłużyć, ale woda staje się coraz zimniejsza, a myśl o tym, że Harry obciąga sobie przy jego zdjęciu w miejscu publicznym jest mocna i przytłaczająca.

Dysząc na zimne powietrze, Louis chwyta się brzegu wanny wolną ręką, jego palce rozluźniają się i kurczą na śliskiej porcelanie, kiedy rozkosz przepełnia jego kończyny i osadza się w dole kręgosłupa. Pracuje ręką szybciej, wyobrażając sobie Harry’ego, widzi jego otworzone śliczne usta, rzęsy, które muskają jego policzki, kiedy zamyka oczy i wtedy dochodzi z jękiem, jego ciało trzęsie się, a klatka piersiowa szybko się unosi. Leży w wannie jeszcze przez kilka minut, czekając aż jego bicie serca spowolni. Wyobraża sobie, jak Harry próbuje się z powrotem skupić nad zadaniem, kiedy jego policzki są zaróżowione, a wzrok zamglony.

Spędza tyle czasu na tej fantazji, że w końcu zdaje sobie sprawę, że moczy się ze swoją rozcieńczoną w wodzie spermą, wiec wyciąga korek z grymasem. Spłukuje się pod prysznicem, po czym wyciera i wraca do sypialni, kompletnie wykończony. W jego pokoju jest już ciemno, więc Louis zrzuca z siebie ręcznik, zakopuje się nagi w pościeli i odpływa.

***

\- Niall, ja-

\- Już spakowałem. Harry, bez kłótni. – Loczek otwiera usta, aby to zrobić, ale Niall znowu mu przerywa. – Tak, mam twoją ulubioną parę jeansów i wystarczającą ilość majtek na cały weekend. A teraz, chodź, mamy samolot za dwie godziny, a taksówka już czeka.

Harry tylko gapi się na blondyna przez chwilę, nadal niepewny tego, co się dzieje. Przewracając oczami, Niall przekazuje torbę Harry’ego w jego ręce i chwyta go za nadgarstki, po czym ciągle do drzwi.

\- Ale Niall, potrzebuję mojej kam-

\- Jest w torbie.

\- I ładowarki -

\- W torbie – powtarza Niall. – Wszystko jest w torbie. Masz koszulki, spodnie, majtki, jeansy, skarpetki, ładowarkę do telefonu i do kamery i twój głupi, cholerny pamiętnik.

\- Dziennik – mruczy odruchowo Harry, schodząc po schodach za Niallem.

Przy krawężniku czeka na nich taksówka z otwartym bagażnikiem na ich torby. Pakują do niego swoje bagaże, po czym wsiadają do środka, a Niall dodaje – spakowałem też twój inhalator, w razie potrzeby. – Kiedy Harry wydaje się zdezorientowany, Niall posyła mu wredny uśmieszek i mówi – Louis tam będzie.

Żołądek Harry’ego zaciska się i to nie ma nic wspólnego z tym, jak samochód lawiruje przez korki. – Niall – szepcze. – Co ty zrobiłeś?

\- Wiedziałem, że nie pojedziesz, jeżeli ci powiem. – Wzrusza ramionami, a jego twarz przybiera niewinny wyraz. – to tylko małe spotkanie, nie wielki zjazd. Nikt nie będzie miał ci za złe, jeśli nie pójdziesz na jakieś wydarzenie, wiec jeżeli nie chcesz się z nim zobaczyć, będziesz mógł po prostu zamknąć się w pokoju, albo iść do zoo czy coś. Ale to Dublin, koleś. Prawdziwy Guinness.

Niall opiera się o siedzenie z zadowolonym westchnięciem i pozwala swoim oczom się zamknąć. Jęcząc cicho, Harry wpatruje się w okno, obserwując kiedy Brighton znika za nimi. Droga na lotnisko wiedzie wzdłuż wybrzeża. Woda jest burzliwie szara pod słabym marcowym słońcem. Widzi jasne żagle z oddali i myśli, że ludzie na łódkach muszą czuć się tak samo jak on, kurczący się żołądek, jakby dryfował na niepewnym morzu, nie wiedząc, co czeka ich na końcu trasy. Właściwe, lot.

Lotnisko jest przepełnione ludźmi i Harry przygryza nerwowo paznokcie, kiedy czekają w kolejce po bilety. Pozwala Niallowi na ekscytowanie się tym, co na nich czeka, ale nie słucha go. Kiedy przedostają się przez bramkę, Harry jest mocno rozczochrany i w połowie rozebrany przez przeszukanie ochrony, więc siada z prychnięciem, aby założyć pasek i buty z powrotem.

\- Pisałem z Zaynem i innymi, mają lot za kilka godzin.

\- Boże – mruczy Harry, chowając twarz w dłoniach.

\- Hej – mówi Niall. – to tylko spotkanie, już właściwie spotkałeś prawie wszystkich, którzy tam będą.

\- Prawie wszystkich – powtarza Harry, obracając głowę, aby widzieć Nialla kątem oka.

\- Stary. Ty i Louis jesteście zbyt długo przyjaciółmi, żeby się nie spotkać. Mieszkacie godzinę od siebie. Byliśmy nawet w Londynie. Czasami jesteś niedorzeczny.

\- Niall – jęczy Harry, podnosząc nogi, żeby położyć się na krzesłach i układa głowę na kolanach blondyna. Niall automatyczne kładzie dłoń w jego włosach, a palce gładzą je, więc Harry instynktownie rozluźnia się. Marudny i nerwowy, obraca głowę w stronę ud chłopaka i gryzie jego nogę przez spodenki. Kiedy mówi, jego głos jest przytłumiony przez materiał – Co jeśli nie jestem tym, czego oczekuje.

\- Czy nie rozmawialiśmy już o tym? – zastanawia się Niall na głos, więc Harry gryzie go znowu. Blondyn śmieje się i pociąga włosy chłopaka. – Jezu, dobra, ty głupku. Dobrze, hipotetycznie, powiedzmy, że nie jesteś tym, czego oczekuje Louis – co jest niedorzeczne, tak przy okazji, to nie tak, że udawałeś kogoś innego przez ten cały czas, kiedy oglądał twoje nagrania. W każdym razie, nawet jeśli tak się stanie, po prostu zostaniecie przyjaciółmi, a jeżeli jesteś czymś więcej, niż czego się podziewał, będziecie pieprzyć się jak króliki przez cały weekend, po skończeniu szkoły, przeprowadzisz się do Londynu, pobierzecie się i będziecie mieli gromadkę dzieci.

Harry skomle, ale nie może powstrzymać chichotu. – Niall, nie żartuj sobie ze mnie.

\- Nie żartuję. – ton Nialla jest niedowierzający. – Kim do cholery jesteś i co zrobiłeś z prawdziwym Harrym? Ponieważ prawdziwy Harry jest pewny siebie i nie obchodzi go, co inni o tym myślą. Kąpie się nago w środku zimy, rozbiera się przed kamerą i śpiewa głupie covery Miley ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem. Którym jestem ja, tak przy okazji, gdyby nie było to jasne. Poradzisz sobie z tym. To tylko chłopak.

Harry marszczy brwi, a każda część niego sprzeciwia się ostatniemu zdaniu Nialla. On nie jest. Louis nie jest tylko chłopakiem. Całe ostatnie dziesięć miesięcy życia Harry’ego było przepełnione Louisem. Louis jest jedną z najważniejszych osób w jego życiu. Kocha Louisa. Żołądek Harry’ego zaciska się jeszcze bardziej, kiedy zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. Siada z powrotem prosto na krześle, czując się wyraźnie oszołomiony.

\- Harry? – Niall brzmi na zmartwionego. Siada na brzegu swojego miejsca, jedną rękę kładzie na plecach Harry’ego a drugą na jego kolanie. – Wszystko dobrze? Jesteś cały blady.

Głowa Harry’ego wiruje. Zamyka oczy, walcząc o to, aby nabrać powietrza, ale dopiero kiedy Niall pochyla jego głowę pomiędzy kolana, jego drogi oddechowe się otwierają. Bierze zachłanne oddechy i próbuje odgonić paniczną chęć płaczu, kiedy wypełnia zbolałe płuca.

\- Hej – twarz Nialla pojawia się w polu jego widzenia, choć jego wzrok nadal jest zamglony przez napełnione oczy łzami. – Co się dzieje?

Harry powoli siada proste, wycierając kąciki oczu w rękaw swetra. Potrząsa głową i bierze głęboki wdech i powoli go wypuszcza, po czym kładzie dłoń na lewej stronie klatki piersiowej. Niall mruczy w zrozumieniu, oferując Harry’emu współczujący uśmiech i przyciąga go do uścisku. Brunet kładzie podbródek na ramieniu Nialla i otula jego plecy, a jego serce nadal mocno wali w klatce piersiowej. W końcu czuje, że uspokaja się, jego żołądek rozluźnia się, a wzrok rozjaśnia. Obraca głowę w stronę szyi Nialla i wdycha znajomych zapach jego szamponu i wody kolońskiej.

***

Hotel jest poza centrum Dublina. Jest to wysoki, wąski budynek, zbudowany z kamienia. Przed wejściem znajduje się znak, wskazujący uczestnikom miejsce konferencji i chociaż Harry wie, że nie ma opcji, aby Louis już tu był, jego uścisk na torbie wzmacnia się, aż jego knykcie stają się białe, kiedy docierają do podwójnych drzwi. Pokój jest wypełniony ludźmi, większość z nich rozpoznaje z różnych konferencji i spotkań, więc on i Niall zatrzymują się co chwilę, aby porozmawiać z kimś.

\- Hejka wam – wita się Greg, siedzący za stołem, a Harry rozluźnia się trochę. – Wszystko dobrze?

Harry i Niall mruczą przywitanie, kiedy Greg przerzuca kartki w zeszycie i podaje im dwa klucze.

\- Niall, dzielisz pokój z Aidenem Grimshawem z Londynu. Harry, ty jesteś z Louisem Tomlinsonem, także z Londynu.

\- Co? – Harry spogląda na Nialla, a strach wypełnia jego oczy i gardło. Nie taki był plan. – Dlaczego nie mogę mieć pokoju z Niallem?

\- Przepraszam stary, mamy pełno ludzi, którzy przyjeżdżają sami i nie chcieliśmy, żeby zostali sami w pokoju, więc wszystko jest alfabetycznie. To tylko dwie noce, wszystko będzie dobrze. I tak nie będziesz spędzał w pokoju za dużo czasu. – Posyła Harry’emu zachęcający uśmiech i wyciąga przed siebie klucze.

Próbując opanować panikę, która się w nim gotuje, Harry bierze je, mamrocząc do Nialla – Takie moje szczęście.

Podnosi głowę, aby zobaczyć jak Niall przewraca oczami, a potem kładzie rękę na ramieniu Harry’ego i przyciąga do siebie. – Spokojnie, idioto. Będzie idealnie. A jeśli nie, wymienimy się.

Zostają przy recepcji jeszcze kilka minut. Podpisują się i odbierają koszulki oraz smycze, po czym Greg wysyła ich, aby rozpakowali swoje torby i odświeżyli się. – Łamanie lodów o szóstej, obiad o siódmej – oznajmia. – Macie listę w swoim pokoju z planem na cały tydzień.

\- Dzięki Gregory – mówi Niall. – Chodźmy się odświeżyć, tak?

\- Tak – wzdycha Harry.

Pokój, który otrzymał jest mały i czysty, z dwoma podwójnymi łóżkami i widokiem na ładny dziedziniec. Harry zajmuje łóżko przy oknie i siada na nim, obserwując przez chwilę ludzi na dworze, bawiąc się nerwowo palcami dolną wargą. Za niedługo spotka Louisa. Louisa, którego zna od dziesięciu miesięcy, a jeszcze się nie spotkali. Chciałby odłożyć to spotkanie, jeśli ma być szczery, zbyt zdenerwowany tym, że stracą ich przyjaźń. Za kilka godzin, nie tylko spotka Louisa ale na dodatek będzie musiał dzielić z nim pokój i jest całkowicie przerażony, że skończy się na tym, iż Louis go znienawidzi. Nie jest pewien, czy zniesie to, nie po uświadomieniu sobie pewnych rzeczy na lotnisku, a im więcej o tym myśli, tym bardziej panikuje.

Obrzydzony sobą, Harry schodzi z łóżka i szuka w torbie kosmetyczki. Pachnie jak samolot i czuje się oblepiony słonym powietrzem Brighton i wilgocią Dublina, a prysznic brzmi naprawdę dobrze w tej sytuacji. Łazienka jest mała, ale ciepła. Harry rozbiera się, po czym otwiera okno, aby dostało się tam świeże powietrza, a następnie włącza prysznic. Stoi pod strumieniem gorącej wody, pozwalając, aby zmył ból szyi i pleców po niewygodnych siedzeniach w samolocie.

Kiedy wychodzi, czuje się o wiele lepiej, a obawy zostały trochę zredukowane. Otwarte okno nie pomaga, więc sam musi wytrzeć zaparowane lustro. Odrzuca włosy z twarzy, obserwując rumieńce, które gorąca woda zostawiła na jego twarzy. Zostały nadal dwie godziny do wyjścia, więc może się zdrzemnąć. Otacza biodra ręcznikiem i otwiera drzwi od łazienki i od razu zauważa-

\- Och.

Jasnoniebieskie oczy niepewnie wpatrują się w niego, a mózg Harry’ego wariuje. – Jesteś wcześniej – mówi głupio.

Louis przekrzywia głowę w jedną stronę i kurwa, on jest piękny. Piękniejszy niż na kamerze. I to jest niesprawiedliwe, naprawdę i wcale nie pomaga myśleć Harry’emu trzeźwo. – Em. Nie. Właściwie nie – mówi rozbawiony Louis. – Dlaczego, oczekiwałeś mnie później?

\- Niall powiedział.. – Harry przerywa, rumieniąc się. – Nieważne.

Drapie się nerwowo w głowę, nagle zdając sobie sprawę, jak bardzo, bardzo jest nagi. Jego rumieniec pogłębia się, kiedy wzrok Louisa wędruje po jego ciele, a uśmiech pojawia się na jego twarzy, ukazując małe zmarszczki w kącikach oczu. Naprawdę, piękne. Harry nie zapomina o nerwach osadzonych w jego kościach i dudniących w żyłach, osadzając się na jego języku kiedy mówi – Więc, um. Jak twój lot?

\- Było w porządku. – brzmi na rozbawionego. Uśmiech nadal jest na jego twarzy, a jedyne czego chce Harry, to aby podłoga się rozsunęła i pochłonęła go całego. – jesteś zdenerwowany?

Harry natychmiast kręci głową automatycznie, po czym waha się przez chwilę. Kłamanie byłoby głupie, a to jest Louis. Przecież mówi mu wszystko. Szurając nogami o dywan, Harry zakłada ręce na piesi i kiwa powoli głową, po czym spogląda na podłogę.

\- Ja też – mówi cicho Louis, a głowa Harry’ego podnosi się. Obserwuje jak Louis pociera swój kark, po czym ogarnia grzywkę na bok, tak jak widział to brunet miliony razy na kamerze. Wszystko czego chce to podejść, przytulić Louisa i nigdy nie puszczać.

Po chwili zdaje sobie sprawę, że to jest Louis, do jasnej cholery, wskazuje kciukiem w stronę, gdzie leży jego torba. Z małym uśmiechem błąkającym się w kącikach jego ust, Harry przechyla głowę i mówi – najpierw włożę coś na siebie, a potem porozmawiamy?

\- Tak – wydusza z siebie Louis i Harry nie jest pewny, czy wyobraził sobie ulgę jego w głosie, czy nie. – Tak – powtarza, śmiejąc się. – Zrób to, tak. Proszę. Ty jesteś. Twoja… - macha ręką w kierunku Harry’ego, wskazując jego nagą klatką piersiową. – bardzo rozprasza.

Harry próbuje nie uśmiechnąć się, naprawdę, ale zadowolony z siebie uśmiech, po prostu pojawia się na jego twarzy. Macha lekko biodrami, kiedy obraca się i przegląda ubrania, które Niall mu zapakował. Zawartość jego torby jest dziwną miksturą zimowych i letnich ubrań. Wyciąga parę jeasnów, mała kolekcję podkoszulek i bluzek, rozpinany sweter oraz kilka par grubych skarpetek. – To ostatni raz, kiedy pozwoliłem Niallowi zrobić coś za mnie.

\- Wszystko dobrze?

Harry obraca się, żeby zobaczyć Louisa stojącego przy łazience. Jego ręce są skrzyżowane na klatce piersiowej i wygląda na małego i uroczego, a promienie słońca, padające przez okno, sprawia że jego opalona skóra wygląda jak miód. – Tak – mruczy Harry. – Po prostu Niall nie jest chyba pewny, jaka jest teraz pora roku.

Spogląda z powrotem na ubrania i wybiera ze stosu czarny podkoszulek i zapamiętuje, aby ukraść jedną z bluz Nialla. Harry’ego ogarnia moment czystej paniki, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie jest pewny, czy w porządku będzie ubierać się przy Louisie w pokoju, czy może lepiej będzie, kiedy pójdzie do łazienki. Louis jedynie stoi przy drzwiach do łazienki, spoglądając na podłogę i niezręcznie chwiejąc się na stopach, kiedy czeka, więc Harry wzrusza ramionami i opuszcza ręcznik, szybko wkładając na siebie parę majtek i próbując zwalczyć rumieniec i desperacko nie patrzeć, czy Louis obserwuje go. Wydaje mu się, że słyszy parsknięcie, kiedy wskakuje w jeansy, ale skupia się na zapięciu ich i wciągnięciu na siebie koszulkę. Powiesza ręcznik na grzejniku, a resztę ubrać chowa do torby, po czym odwraca się do Louisa.

Atmosfera ponownie staje się niezręczna, a Harry nerwowo kaszle w dłoń. – Chcesz…chcesz usiąść?

Siada na łóżku i obserwuje, jak Louis szura butami, przechodząc do drugiego i siada na nim. Gapią się na chwilę przez moment, po czym Louis mówi – to naprawdę niezręcznie. Możemy po prostu-

Harry ledwo ma szanse, aby skinąć głową, ponieważ Louis wstaje i niweluje przestrzeń pomiędzy nimi. Louis kładzie się w poprzek materaca, a serce Harry’ego wali w jego uszach, kiedy szatyn ociera się lekko o niego. Pachnie jak słońce, jak kokos, wiosna i proszek do prania, a zapach ten otacza Harry’ego jak koc. Louis siada na łóżku ze skrzyżowanymi nogami, wiec tylko jego kolano dotyka bruneta.

Harry także wciąga nogi na łóżko i obraca się twarzą do Louisa. Wierci się przez moment, aż oba ich kolana dociśnięte są do siebie i kładzie ręce na swoich nogach. Otwiera usta i mówi – to śmieszne, że jesteśmy współlokatorami – ale przerywa, kiedy Louis nagle potrząsa głową i pochyla się na kolanach.

\- Muszę… – nie dokańcza, bo upada na Harry’ego. Brunet instynktownie łapie go, otaczając jego plecy i przyciągając bliżej. Czuje jak wielki ciężar spada z jego klatki piersiowej, ten którego nawet nie był świadomy. Bycie dotykanym przez Louisa wydaje się właściwie, tak samo jak bycie obok niego i wdychanie jego zapachu.

Louis siada okrakiem na jego kolanach, a twarz chowa w zagłębieniu jego szyi. Jedna z jego rąk jest zaplątana we włosy Harry’ego i ten bez namysłu przyciska usta do ramienia Louisa i mówi – Możemy zostać tak cały weekend?


	6. Chapter 6

Drży kiedy powiew oddechu wywołanego przez śmiech Louisa owiewa jego gołą skórę oraz ramię i zaciska swój uścisk, wbijając bez myślenia zęby w bark chłopaka. Louis patrzy na niego, przy czym drży, ale nie porusza się w inny sposób i Harry puszcza go niechętnie kiedy ten cofa się ostatecznie z małym, zakłopotanym kaszlnięciem. Głos Louisa jest chrapliwy, kiedy mówi.  
\- Dobra. – Kładzie się z powrotem na materac koło Harry’ego i szarpie za rąbek jeansów nad swoim kolanem. – Przepraszam, po prostu chciałem zejść ci z drogi.

Po tym, jak przełamują barierę, siadają na łóżku i gadają przez wieki, stykając się kolanami, a Harry grzbietem dłoni dotyka łydki Louisa, kiedy ten bawi się szwami od kołdry leżącej pod nimi. Rozmawiali ze sobą przez telefon i Skypa od miesięcy, ale to jest tak, jakby słyszał głos Louisa po raz pierwszy, to fascynujące, ten rytm, spadki, skoki i przerwy na oddech, nie może oderwać oczu od jego pięknych ust. Raz na jakiś czas, zastygają w ciszy zbyt pochłonięci na przyglądaniu się sobie chciwymi oczami i Harry przyłapuje się na przesuwaniu dłonią po nogach Louisa, gryząc uśmiech, gdy ten pochyla się do niego.

Wędruje do góry, by przesunąć palcami po gołej kostce Louisa. Z sercem w gardle, oczyma chłonie jak jego kruche kości naciskają na gładką skórę chłopaka, kiedy ktoś puka do drzwi i wytrąca Harry’ego z zamyślenia. Połyka gulę rozczarowania, gdy jego palce świerzbią, by dotknąć skóry Louisa i Harry nie chcąc odrywać wzroku od chłopaka podnosi głowę patrząc na jego twarz i krzyczy przez ramię - Kto tam?

\- Czas na łamanie lodów, skurwiele!

\- Niall – wzdycha Harry. Zajmuje mu moment, by się podnieść do pionu, zsuwa się z łóżka i potyka się trochę, ignorując chichot Louisa gdy idzie do drzwi i ciągnie je by się otworzyły. Niall od razu staje na palcach, próbując coś zobaczyć nad ramieniem Harry’ego.

\- Hej Tommo! Czas na łamanie lodów i kolację, chodźcie gołąbeczki.

Harry rzuca piorunujące spojrzenie na Nialla, ale ten tylko mruga i ofiaruje mu promienny, niewinny uśmiech. Harry zaczyna isć, kiedy czuje rękę na swoich plecach, odwraca się by zobaczyć Louisa stojącego za nim ze swetrem Nialla w ręce. –Masz kochanie. Pomyślałem, że możesz tego potrzebować, ponieważ to jest Irlandia w marcu, a ty jesteś ubrany jak na plażę.

Harry kuli się w sobie na słowo kochanie, a jego policzki i szyję pokrywa rumieniec. Louis nazywał go czułymi określeniami przez lepszą część ostatnich dziesięciu miesięcy, ale inaczej jest usłyszeć to prosto od niego. Ignoruje zaciekawione spojrzenia Nialla, kiedy przechodzą korytarz, kierując się w stronę wind. Louis nie zdejmuje swojej ręki, ciepłymi palcami przecinając cienką bawełnę jego kamizelki, więc Harry po prostu przerzuca sweter przez ramię, nie dając Louisowi powodu, do zaprzestania dotykania go.

Łamanie lodów jest trochę bezcelowe, biorąc pod uwagę, że każdy się zna, więc zmienia się w godzinę społeczną. Niall przemyka się by odnaleźć swojego przyjaciela Josha i za chwilę znikają na podwórku, więc Harry i Louis znajdują Zayna z Perrie w kącie pomieszczenia i dosiadają się. Ludzie do nich podchodzą, tworząc krótką pogawędkę i odchodzą, a Louis przysuwa się bliżej i bliżej z minuty na minutę, dopóki nie jest przyklejony do Harry’ego z jedną ręką obwiniętą na jego biodrze. Harry nie myśli zbyt dużo, udając że nie widzi jak Zayn i Perrie spoglądają na dół na kciuk Louisa schowany w szlufkę od jego spodni.

Kiedy Greg oznajmia, że obiad jest gotowy ręka Louisa spada z jego biodra i Harry marszczy brwi, a jego skóra marznie przez brak kontaktu. Jego kwaśna mina nie trwa długo, ponieważ Louis chwilę później obwija rękę wokół jego bicepsu i prowadzi go do drzwi, budząc motylki w brzuchu Harry’ego kiedy otwiera je dla niego.

\- Co za gentelmen – grucha Perrie zza nich i Harry tłumi chichot w dłoni, gdy Louis pozwala drzwiom zamknąć się przed jej twarzą.

Obiad jest zwyczajny, zrobiony na bufet i kończą siedząc ze swoimi przyjaciółmi ze stołem zastawionym wieloma talerzami jedzenia, gdzie każdy rozmawia z każdym. Harry od kilku minut rozmawia z Perrie na temat żelu do włosów, kiedy czuje jak coś owija się z tyłu jego kostki. Patrzy w dół, by zobaczyć nogę Louisa dookoła jego własnej. Ciepło zalewa jego brzuch, a on patrzy się na obrus przez moment, całkowicie tracąc wątek rozmowy.

\- Harry czy ty w ogóle, na litość boską – wzdycha Perrie – bezużyteczni, oboje.

Podczas przemówienia Perrie, Harry patrzy na Louisa kątem swojego oka. Chłopak jest zajęty rozdrabnianiem swojego obiadu na kawałki, nerwowo kręcąc prawą nogą kiedy opiera swoją głowę i udaje, że słucha Liama siedzącego koło niego. Widać, że nie poświęca uwagi, w sposobie w jaki przytakuje, co nie ma nic do tego co mówi Liam, a jego oczy uciekają do nogi Harry’ego. Rozbawiony Harry przysuwa swoje krzesło bliżej, by ich nogi były złączone od biodra do kolana i kładzie rękę na udzie Louisa. Jego prawa noga zatrzymuje się natychmiast, jego postawa relaksuje się, kiedy pochyla się w stronę Harry’ego instynktownie.

To jest to, trochę ciężka wiedza, że ma taki wpływ na Louisa, sprawia, że zastanawia się jak inaczej może na niego działać. Jest roztrzęsiony przez resztę kolacji, gotowy na to, by być ponad to i by mogli wrócić do pokoju. Nie to, żeby przypuszczał, ale powietrze między nimi było gorące przez te godziny. Jest niecierpliwy, a ciepło czołga się po jego skórze sprawiając, że jest niespokojny. Naprawdę nie może kontrolować sposobu w jaki ściska udo Louisa za każdym razem, kiedy ktoś go wciąga w rozmowę w której Louis nie bierze udziału. Nie zauważa kiedy głaszcze kciukiem jego udo, albo drapie go po kroku dopóki Louis nie chwyta jego nadgarstka i nie syczy do jego ucha. - Przestań to robić, jesteśmy w miejscu publicznym.

Lecz kiedy Harry puszcza Louisa i wkłada rękę miedzy własne kolana, by nie ulec pokusie dotknięcia go, Louis krzywi się i wkłada swoją rękę w tę Harry’ego. Splata ich palce razem i z powrotem poświęca uwagę Niallowi i Joshowi, jakby to nie było nic wielkiego, że po raz pierwszy trzymają się za ręce. Kiedy kolacja w końcu się kończy, Harry czuje się zalękniony i podekscytowany w tym samym czasie, z ciałem napiętym jak cięciwa od łuku. Przykleja się do pleców Louisa, kiedy idą w stronę windy z Niallem, Liamem i Zaynem, otwierając usta gdy Liam proponuje hotelowe jaccuzi, ale Louis ściska biodra Harry’ego i mówi. -Taak, to brzmi zabawnie. Spotkamy się o dziesiątej?

\- Wiesz co – zaczyna Harry, ściszając głos – myślę, że pójdę po prostu do…

\- Daj spokój – Louis uśmiecha się zachęcająco – będzie zabawnie.

Harry może trochę nienawidzi Louisa. Chłopak odchyla się od niego w windzie, palcami wystukując staccatto na górze jego ud, kiedy konwersacja płynęła w powietrzu. Każde dotknięcie palca Louisa na jego nodze jest jak uderzenie pioruna, nacisk pleców Louisa na jego piersi przeszywa ciepłem jego skórę. Może jednak bardzo nienawidzi Louisa. Harry stoi z tyłu kiedy Louis otwiera drzwi do ich pokoju, skacząc na palcach niecierpliwie. Może wyczuć Louisa stojąc pół metra dalej, dalej może wyczuć ślad opuszków palców na jego udzie i myśli, że może…

\- Wiesz co, nie mam kąpielówek, po prosu pójdę w bokserkach. Poczekam tutaj.

Louis mu rzuca zaskoczone spojrzenie przez ramię. - Co? Nie chcesz wejść?

Harry szybko potrząsa głową, trzymając się swojego postanowienia. Louis odwraca twarz w jego stronę, przekrzywiając biodra i zarzucając swoją grzywką, kiedy patrzy na Harry’ego z ciekawością. Jego oczy są ciemne w świetle korytarza i najwyższy guzik jego dżinsowej koszuli jest odpięty, odkrywając zakrzywioną linię torsu w miejscu gdzie t-shirt obejmuje jego wąską posturę. Harry przełyka głośno. Nie, na pewno nie wchodzi. Jeśli to zrobi, mogą już nie wyjść.

\- Okej - mówi wolno Louis, z brwiami dalej połączonymi w konkluzji. – To zajmie tylko moment.

Obdarza Harry’ego ostatnim spojrzeniem zanim znika w środku. Kiedy drzwi zamykają się z kliknięciem, Harry odwraca się do ściany na przeciwko i uderza w nią głową raz, dwa razy zanim nie opiera jej o chłodny tynk i nie myśli o… niczym, oprócz faktu, że Louis jest najprawdopodobniej nagi za drzwiami. Pracuje nad opracowywaniem analizy głównych postaci “Dwunastej nocy” Shakespeara w swojej głowie kiedy drzwi otwierają się, a Louis wychodzi. Ma na sobie parę zbyt dużych joggersów i bluzę z kapturem, a w ręku niesie dwa ręczniki.

\- Gotowy?

Wycieczka na dół na basen i do jacuzzi przebiega w ciszy. Stoją bardzo blisko siebie w windzie, dotykając się rękoma i Harry po prostu chce obwinąć swój mały palec wokół tego Louisa, lecz wtedy winda się trzęsie i staje, a drzwi się otwierają. Pozostała trójka jest już w jacuzzi, rozmawiając głośno, a echo niesie ich głosy po ścianie. Wiwatują gdy Harry i Louis wchodzą do pomieszczenia.

\- Obstawialiśmy czy pokażecie się czy nie – ogłasza Zayn i Harry czerwieni się, pokazując dyskretnie środkowy palec, zanim odwraca się by zdjąć swoje jeansy.

-Oj, bez nagich kąpieli w hotelowym basenie – krzyczy Niall. Przewracając oczami, Harry odwraca się do niego i obrzuca go spojrzeniem.

\- Nie spakowałeś mi żadnych kąpielówek, cioto.

Rozbiera się do majtek, po czym idzie ostrożnie przez mokre kafelki i wślizguje się do gorącej wody, automatycznie ruszając pomiędzy Liama i Nialla, w celu odsunięcia się od pokusy. Gdy jest już w wodzie, Louis sięga do niego ręką, poruszając palcami wymagająco. Powstrzymując jęk, Harry rusza posłusznie na drugą stronę wanny z hydromasażem i siada koło niego. I tyle z odsuwania od siebie pokusy. Louis też jest w majtkach, odkrywając dużo opalonej, nagiej skóry i mimo wysokiej temperatury wody, Harry drży kiedy ich ramiona się ocierają. Temperatura wody jest kojąca, choć walenie z dysz na jego plecach nawet bardziej, więc Harry kładzie się na krawędź jacuzzi i pozwala zamknąć się powiekom, gdy woda obmywa go i kołysze w leniwym półśnie, gdzie tylko nacisk ramienia Louisa na nim trzyma go na jawie.

Wraca do rzeczywistości, kiedy czuje dłoń zjeżdżającą na kolano, obciętymi paznokciami drapiąc lekko skórę. Harry łapie oddech, ale nie chce reagować mrugając mgliście na innych chłopców i unika bezpośredniego patrzenia na Louisa. Kiedy nie patrzy na Louisa, może udawać, ze to nie jego ręka powoli jedzie w górę jego uda. Może udawać, że to nie Louis siedzi obok niego, zaczerwieniony od ciepła, z grzywką przyklejoną do czoła i skroni z zadowolonym z siebie uśmieszkiem wykrzywiającym jego piękne usta.

Harry uderza w rękę Louisa, gdy ta dociera do brzegu jego majtek. Liam oferuje mu coś, co ma nadzieję jest uspokajającym uśmiechem kiedy patrzy na niego zaniepokojony nagłym ruchem. Lustro wody jest pomarszczone i spienione od dysz, ale Harry dalej może zobaczyć rozmyte kontury dłoni jego i Louisa, więc chłopcy też mogą zobaczyć. I kiedy perspektywa dojścia w pokoju pełnym nieświadomych ludzi jest niebezpiecznie ekscytująca, to nie jest to samo tutaj, a on chce być w stanie spojrzeć jutro w oczy swoim przyjaciołom. Dalej trzyma rękę Louisa, kiedy próbuje dołączyć do rozmowy, desperacko próbując, żeby wszystko wyglądało normalnie.

\- Po rozdaniu świadectw, Niall przeprowadza się do Londynu i improwizuje - wtrąca - wszystko czego potrzebuje to pieniądze na zioło i kufle, i jest ustawiony.

Niall wzrusza ramionami. –Jestem facetem z prostymi potrzebami.

\- A co ty robisz po zakończeniu? – pyta Zayn, przesuwając stopę tak, że może szturchać nogę Harry’ego. Gryząc wargę, Harry patrzy na Louisa spod rzęs, po czym wzrusza ramionami. - Nie wiem dokładnie, Odkrywam możliwości, i czekam na właściwą ofertę.

Liam kaszle z zakłopotaniem, a palce Louisa wiercą w jego udzie kiedy mówi.- Zostajesz w Brighton, a potem?

Nachodzą go niewytłumaczalne nerwy, jakby jego odpowiedź na to pytanie mogła zmienić nastrój na resztę weekendu. Harry próbuje wymyślić właściwą odpowiedź. Wydobywa westchnienie ulgi, kiedy Niall przerywa mu mówiąc, - Okej chłopcy, jestem wykończony, już czas do łóżka dla mnie.

\- Tak, myślę, że jestem zmęczony w cholerę – dodaje Liam, po czym wstaje, więc może wyjść z wanny. Harry nie przegapia sposobu w jaki uderza ramię Zayna, oraz sposobu w jaki jego brwi podnoszą się zanim zmusza się do szerokiego ziewnięcia i mówi. - Ja też. Widzimy się rano? - rusza brwiami i dodaje - nie wstańcie za późno.

Harry chowa głowę, by ukryć swoje zaczerwienione policzki, zaciskając swoje palce ciaśniej wokół Louisa, który dalej trzymał rękę na jego udzie. Podnosi głowę, kiedy dźwięk ich wycofujących się głosów jest wyblakły, a następnie patrzy na ich plecy przez ścianę okien kiedy idą wzdłuż korytarza do wind. - Nie jest tak późno- mruczy Louis i Harry nagle, boleśnie sobie uświadamia jak bardzo są sami. Dłoń Louisa jest dalej na jego udzie, uczucie gorąca na jego skórze - wystarczająco ciepłe, żeby woda dookoła sprawiała wrażenie zimnej i gęsia skórka przebiega przez tułów Harry’ego. Tłumi dreszcz i puszcza powoli dłoń Louisa, nie chcąc powstrzymywać go przed poruszeniem się.

\- Powinniśmy zrobić później video – mamrocze Harry, próbując się rozproszyć jakąkolwiek rozmową podczas oglądania Louisa kątem oka. - Wiesz, dla naszych obserwatorów.

Louis powoli odwraca wzrok na niego i Harry nie może jasno odczytać wyrazu jego twarzy. -Miałeś na myśli naszych shipperów?

Nie miał tego na myśli, ale teraz, kiedy Louis o tym wspomniał… Wzrusza ramionami i mówi, z sercem bijącym w jego gardle. – Chodziło o to, że nie myślę, że powinniśmy znowu czytać fanfiction do kamery, albo cokolwiek, ale…

Znowu wzrusza ramionami, patrząc z obawą jak Louis obraca się na stopniu i podnosi się na kolana. Jest zbyt blisko Harry’ego, z wilgotną i błyszczącą skórą w świetle żarówek i Harry czuje jak walczy z podnieceniem odkąd wyszedł z tej łazienki. Nie myśląc, wyciąga rękę i sunie palcami po nagim biodrze Louisa, w miejscu gdzie jego majtki zjeżdżają, przyglądając się mięśniom na jego klatce piersiowej, kiedy tamten zasysa oddech.

Napięcie pomiędzy nimi zwiększa się, sprawiając, że Harry’emu trudno oddychać. Nie może oderwać oczu z ciała Louisa - z zakrzywienia jego talii, z subtelnego v przy jego biodrach i miękkości jego brzucha - i prawie przegapia, kiedy Louis mruczy.

\- Zgadzam się, jestem wielkim fanem dawania moim obserwatorom tego czego chcą.

Zanim rozumie, co się dzieje, Harry ma Louisa na sobie. Dłonie zaplątuje w jego włosy, odchylając jego głowę do tyłu więc jest zmuszony do spotkania się z oczami Louisa. Pożądanie przechodzi przez jego ciało na uczucie mocnego uścisku na jego głowie, silnego nacisku ud Louisa na jego biodrach , ciemnych, zachmurzonych, szarych oczu Louisa. Jego brzuch ściska się w oczekiwaniu, oczy są zablokowane na części ust Louisa i kiedy Louis szepcze “w porządku?” Harry może jedynie przytaknąć i zakręcić ręce dookoła tyłu ud Louisa, trzymając mocno kiedy Louis pochyla się nad nim i łączy ich usta razem.

Przez wszystkie miesiące Harry wyobrażał sobie całowanie Louisa, ale nic nie było nawet bliskie temu. Czuł się jakby oddech uciekł mu z płuc, jakby tonął, jakby znikał i jedyną rzeczą która trzymała go w całości jest sposób w jaki usta Louisa były złączone z jego i miejsca, w których ich ciała były złączone. Zjeżdża dłońmi na jego tyłek, więc może obwinąć ramiona wokół talii Louisa i przycisnąć go do swojej piersi, kładąc usta pod jego, pozwalając mu brać, brać i brać. Dziesięć miesięcy patrzenia i podziwiania tego pięknego, magnetyzującego chłopca prowadziło do tego momentu i Harry nie może uwierzyć, że to się dzieje. Ściska Louisa z obu stron odchylając głowę i wydając desperacki dźwięk z tyłu swojego gardła, kiedy Louis siada z powrotem na jego uda. Nie przestaje nawet na minutę, po prostu podnosi Louisa i wydobywa zawstydzający jęk, kiedy ich biodra się spotkają. Jest już strasznie twardy – czuje się jakby był twardy przez godziny – i może poczuć linię penisa Louisa napierającego na jego własnego. Czuje się zniewalająco kiedy Louis upada z powrotem, przyjemność przechodzi wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa i buzuje w jego żyłach, więc opiera głowę o bark Louisa i bierze wolne, głębokie oddechy by zatrzymać się przed dojściem tu i teraz.

-Lou – mówi słabo – nie powinniśmy, hotelowe jacuzzi. Każdy może zobaczyć.

Louis po prostu mu przerywa, kładąc rękę na żuchwie Harry’ego i podnosząc jego głowę, więc może go znowu pocałować. Harry wpada w to automatycznie, zaciskając i prostując palce po obu stronach Louisa kiedy ten znowu się opuszcza i to jest zbyt dużo. Czuje się zniewalająco przez Louisa, jego zapach, jego ciepło, jego zapach, siłę jego ud i miękkość jego skóry. Harry stawia nogę na dnie wanny i podnosi swoje uda naprzeciwko Louisa przyciągając go bliżej, tak, że nacisk na jego członku jest po prostu dobry. Nie ma zbyt dużo tarcia pomiędzy dwoma warstwami mokrej bielizny, ale to jest Louis i nie potrzebuje wiele więcej. Przysuwa się bliżej Louisa, słuchając miękkiego dźwięku wody kotłującej się przy ścianach jacuzzi, buzowanie światła nad nimi, szum fal i miękki, ciężki oddech Louisa. Nie zajmuje dużo czasu, zanim staje się tego zbyt wiele, a ciśnienie zbiera się na dole jego kręgosłupa, w dole jego brzucha, za jego zębami. Stuka plecy Louisa w ostrzeżeniu i syczy -Louis, ja…

Ale Louis tylko ciaśniej łapie Harry’ego za barki i rusza swoimi biodrami mocniej i szybciej, zanim obdwoje nie dyszą w małej przestrzeni pomiędzy nimi i Louis drży nad nim, a z jego ust wypada imię Harry’ego co doprowadza go na krawędź. Zajmuje Harry’emu chwilę, by się uspokoić i kiedy to robi, zauważa, ze gniecie Louisa. Zmusza się do puszczenia go, ale Louis się nie rusza, tylko zwiększa uścisk na ramionach Harry’ego i dalej bawi się włosami na jego karku. Może czuć nacisk ust Louisa na jego żuchwie i wystarczy, ze odwróci głowę, a znowu będzie mógł go pocałować kiedy słyszy ciche śmiechy w dole pomieszczenia.

Louis ledwo zdąża ześlizgnąć się z kolan Harry’ego kiedy drzwi na basen się otwierają, a do pomieszczenie wpada banda dziewczyn. Harry ma nadzieje, że on i Louis nie wyglądają zbyt wyuzdanie jak się czują, ale jego lęki stają się większe, kiedy kilka dziewczyn zatrzymuje się w połowie drogi i patrzy na nich wielkimi oczami. Czuje „wędrówkę pająka” na swoim udzie kiedy Louis syczy, -Musimy iść, teraz.

Nie może powstrzymać małego wybuchu maniakalnego śmiechu kiedy oboje wytaczają się z wanny i zbierają swoje ubrania tak szybko jak to jest możliwe. Obydwoje się nie suszą, jedynie łapią swoje buty i nie używane ręczniki, po czym uciekają jak najszybciej potrafią. W korytarzu jest mroźnie, ale oni nie mogą przestać się śmiać i stukać w siebie gdy idą do wind. Harry przenosi swoją wagę z nogi na nogę, bo jest tak zimno, że się trzęsie, kiedy Louis dźga co chwila w guzik od wind mamrocząc co chwila „szybciej, szybciej, szybciej” W momencie, kiedy wpadają do windy, Louis puszcza swoje ubrania i rzuca się na Harry’ego, opierając go o ścianę i ciągnąc w dół do pocałunku.

Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, Harry tak żarliwie oddaje pocałunek, ze nie czuje wbijającej mu się w plecy i dźwięku dzwonka, kiedy winda zatrzymuje się na ich piętrze. Nie jest pewny, jak długo stali, kapiąc na podłogę i tworząc kałuże podczas pocałunku zanim ktoś chrząknął i oni odskoczyli od siebie. Harry patrzy jak Louis oddycha głęboko by móc rozmawiać.

\- Sorry stary – mówi błyskotliwie Louis z opuchniętymi ustami , i świecącymi oczami, a jedyne co Harry powtarza w myślach to „Zrobiłem to, zrobiłem to, to byłem ja, Louis całował mnie”. Podąża ślepo za chłopakiem wychodząc z windy, z jednym palcem włożonym za gumkę jego mokrych majtek. Nie obdarza ich intruza ani jednym spojrzeniem, nie odrywając wzroku od pleców Louisa. Jego skóra jest gładka i opalona, nawet po długiej zimie. Subtelne mięśnie przewijają się przez jego skórę, kiedy walczy z wyjęciem klucza z kieszeni pogniecionych joggersów.

-Cholerstwo – mruczy Louis, gdy nie może trafić kluczem do zamka. Wymyka mu się mały histeryczny śmiech, po czym odwraca twarz do Harry’ego z szeroko otwartymi oczami i z trochę maniakalną miną.

-Włóż go, otwórz je, zanim ludzie zobaczą coś gorszego niż całowanie.

Mózg Harry’ego zaćmiewa na samą myśl, ale otrząsa się i wraca z uwagą do Louisa, kiedy ten macha mu przed twarzą kluczem. Zabiera go z trzęsącej się dłoni Louisa i wkłada go ostrożnie do zamka, otwiera drzwi i potyka się przechodząc przez próg. Zanim może zrobić dwa kroki, Louis szarpie się i rzuca go na ścianę, więc Harry tylko puszcza swoje ubranie tam gdzie stoi i się poddaje.

\- Okej – Louis chichocze. Ma twarz schowaną w ramieniu Harry’ego. Siedzi w połowie za nim, a ciało ma zawinięte dookoła pleców Harry’ego. Harry jest szczęśliwy, jasny jak chmura, a policzki bolą go od ciągłego uśmiechu. Odrzuca ręką swoje mokre po prysznicu włosy i spogląda na Louisa, który leży na jego ramieniu, Mokre włosy spadają Louisowi na oczy, jego policzki są dalej zaróżowione od gorącej wody. Harry’ego świerzbią ręce i jest pewny, że oboje wyglądają jak świeżo wypieprzeni.

-Myślisz, że się domyślą?

Louis wzrusza ramionami, ręką biegnąc w dół kręgosłupa Harry’ego i zostawiając dłoń na jego dole. - Możemy być subtelni. Zwyczajni. Powiedzieć im, ze pływaliśmy. To w jakimś sensie prawda.

-Okej - Harry przeczyszcza gardło i odwraca twarz do kamery, którą postawili na małym stoliczku pomiędzy ich łóżkami. Siedzą na łóżku Harry’ego, a okno za ich plecami ma widok na dziedziniec. Łóżko Louisa to jeden wielki bałagan złożony z nierozłożonych koców i ręczników rozrzuconych wzdłuż materaca przez niechlujne obciąganie, które nastąpiło po prysznicu.

Kadr kamery jest ustawiony na czystą połowę pokoju. Pochylając się, Harry ją włącza.

-Okej, cześć wszystkim. Nagrywam z Dublina z Irlandii - dom Oscara Wilde, rzeki Liffey i co najważniejsze Guinessa. Niall i ja przylecieliśmy tutaj na spotkanie i wyobraźcie sobie moje zaskoczenie, kiedy dostałem pokój z nikim innym jak Louis Tomlinson!

Harry patrzy na małym ekraniku LCD jak Louis macha z miejsce, gdzie jest zawinięty w plecy Harry’ego z podbródkiem na jego ramieniu. Jego powieki opadają, wygląda na śpiącego, szczęśliwego i przyjemnie wyczerpanego.

-Byliśmy pływać z kilkoma chłopakami i pomyśleliśmy, że zrobimy specjalny weekendowy vlog, dla was ludzie, zanim pójdziemy spać.

-Sen jest bardzo ważny – mruczy Louis, zagłębiając podbródek w obojczyku Harry’ego z każdą sylabą i Harry zagryza uśmiech.

-Utrzymaj swoją energię - odpowiada - Dużo aktywności nadchodzi.

Jego serce pędzi jak szalone, ale Harry’emu udaje się utrzymać jego twarz bez wyrazu. Jedynie mruga powoli do kamery, kiedy Louis wybucha śmiechem i chowa twarz za jego plecami. Jest pewny, ze kamera jest ustawiona pod odpowiednim kątem, więc nikt nie zobaczy jak Louis przesuwa swoją rękę na jego brzuch, drugą podwijając rąbek koszulki Harry’ego, obwijając je wokół jego bioder. Są totalnie subtelni. Zwyczajni. Tylko przyjaciele. Mają to.


	7. Chapter 7

Coś brzęczy. Coś blisko ucha Louisa wibruje i musi przestać. Wyciąga rękę w kierunku dźwięku, ale uderza raczej w coś ciepłego i miękkiego. Następnie zauważa, że jest skulony po swojej stronie i czuje obecność drugiej osoby. Ktoś duży i solidny, ktoś z rękoma zawiniętymi przez jego pierś i z kolanami złączonymi z jego nogami i… och.  
Szczęście rozwija się w brzuchu Louisa, kiedy wydarzenia z ostatniej nocy wracają do niego. Cała ich piątka w jacuzzi, jego ręka owinięta wokół uda Harry’ego. On i Harry pocierający się przy innych w wzburzonej wodzie, całowanie się bez tchu w windzie, ręka Harry’ego owinięta na jego kutasie na tym łóżku, nacisk pleców Harry’ego na płytki pod prysznicem. Louis nie ma pojęcia, która jest godzina, ale on i Harry prawdopodobnie powinni być teraz na dole, przygotowując się do jakiegoś wydarzenia, które jest zaplanowane na dzisiaj. Wibrujący telefon to najprawdopodobniej jakiś z chłopaków, który próbuje do nich dotrzeć. Louis najwidoczniej powinien to odebrać.

Odwraca się, więc jest naprzeciwko Harry’ego. Przesuwa opuszkiem palca w dół jego nosa, a także przejeżdża kciukiem po jego dolnej wardze, którą wydął podczas snu. Patrzy jak nos Harry’ego marszczy się, a język przesuwa się po kąciku ust, kiedy ziewa i jego oczy się otwierają. Jego usta układają się w senny uśmiech na widok Louisa.

\- Dobry, kochanie - szepcze Louis, wyginając się w jego stronę, kiedy Harry przesuwa swoją dłoń w dół jego pleców i kładzie ją na zgłębieniu przy pośladkach.

\- Mm, która godzina? - Louis drży przez zachrypnięty, szorstki od snu głos Harry’ego.

\- Nie wiem, nie obchodzi mnie to - wsuwa rękę pod kołdrę, bawiąc się gumką majtek Harry’ego, zanim wkłada palce pod nią, żeby móc dotknąć gładkiej skóry.

Harry przesuwa biodra z powrotem do ręki Louisa i przechyla się, by przejechać nosem po jego żuchwie, szczypiąc jego szorstką skórę i mruczy.

\- Miejmy właściwe “dzień dobry”, okej?

Louis nawet nie ma szansy spytać się Harry’ego, co ma na myśli, zanim ten odrzuca koce i balansując, schodzi w dół ciała Louisa. Och, Louis podpiera się na łokciach by móc oglądać. Oczy Harry’ego są szeroko otwarte; tęczówki są przejrzyście zielone w jasnym świetle późnego poranka, którego promienie przebijają się przez zasłony, i Louis gapi się sparaliżowany, kiedy Harry rozsuwa jego kolana i siada pomiędzy udami. Może czuć oddech Harry’ego przez swoje bawełniane majtki. Ciepłe podmuchy powietrza ślizgają się po jego skórze, tworząc gęsią skórkę wzdłuż jego ud i torsu.

Harry pochyla swoją głowę, ocierając nosem przez bokserki o zarys jego członka, który jest wpół twardy z zniecierpliwienia. Odrzuca głowę do tyłu, gdy usta Harry’ego przebiegają przez bawełnę, nawilżając materiał, tak że przykleja się do skóry. Drży ponownie, kiedy Harry ostrożnie ściąga jego majtki, wystarczająco by pokazać główkę jego penisa. Następnie schyla się by wycisnąć pocałunek na jego czubku. Jego usta są miękkie i ciepłe, a gorąco w brzuchu Louisa rozprzestrzenia się przez kończyny, kiedy Hazz ściąga majtki w dół jego tyłka na tyle, by móc owinąć jego penisa dłonią u podstawy, i wtedy opuszcza twarz w dół bez ostrzeżenia, a całe mokre ciepło jakie Louis czuje sprawia, że podnosi biodra i zaciska palce na pościeli. 

To jest bardzo dobre. Niemożliwie dobre. Usta Harry’ego są jak magia, kiedy ssie Louisa w dół, następnie ciągnie, wypracowując rytm, gdzie ręka porusza się na podstawie jego kutasa. To wystarcza by był kompletnie przytłoczony niemal natychmiast i Louis popełnia błąd, znowu podnosząc się, tak żeby go widzieć. Oczy Harry’ego są zamknięte. Rzęsy rzucają ciemne cienie na policzkach, czerwone usta są obscenicznie obwinięte wokół niego, z policzkami wciągniętymi, kiedy przesuwa się w dół i to jest zbyt wiele dla niego. Zmysłowe przeciążenie, więc Louis zadowala siebie przez złapanie zmatowionych loków i opada z powrotem na poduszki. Zamyka oczy, więc może skupić się na odczuwaniu języka Harry’ego zawiniętego o spód jego kutasa, ciasnocie jego ust i boleśnie perfekcyjnego sposobu, w jaki główka jego penisa uderza w tył jego gardła.

To zbyt wiele. Przyjemność wędruje w dół jego kończyn i zatrzymuje się w jego brzuchu; palce wyginają się w dół materaca, kiedy czuje zbliżający się orgazm. Harry podnosi się, ssąc jedynie główkę i pociera zręcznym, śliskim palcem nad dziurką Louisa, kiedy ten dochodzi z krzykiem. Jego całe ciało trzęsie się, gdy zalewa język Harry’ego. Dalej się trzęsie, z palcami zaciśniętymi mocno wokół włosów Harry’ego, gdy ten podnosi swoje ciało by pocałować żuchwę Louisa. Jego głos jest rozbity, głęboki, ciężki i wyśmienicie zachrypnięty, kiedy mówi:

\- Co myślisz o takiej pobudce?

\- Myślę - dyszy Louisa - że nie miałbym nic przeciwko by taki rodzaj pobudki był czymś stałym.

\- Ja myślę - mruczy Harry, składając całusa na skroni Louisa - że możemy nad tym popracować.

Jego mózg dalej pracuje powolnie. Serce Louisa wędruje do jego gardła w tym samym czasie, kiedy jego brwi łączą się w dezorientowaniu. Zmusza swoje oczy by pozostały otwarte, więc może popatrzyć na Harry’ego, który dzieli z nim poduszkę. Jego włosy są jeszcze w gorszym stanie niż po przebudzeniu, poplątane i napuszone tworzą brązową aureolę. Jego usta są czerwone i mokre. Wygląda jak wyuzdany anioł. I Louis chce go zniszczyć.

Chrząka, uznając, że wróci myślami do tego potem. To nie jest teraz istotne. Marszcząc brwi, pyta:

\- Co? Co masz na…

Harry wzrusza ramionami, pokazując czysty obraz nonszalancji, ale Louis może zobaczyć niepewność w jego oczach i niezdecydowanie błąkające się po jego ustach.

\- Zostały ledwie trzy miesiące semestru, wiesz. I ja, em, zaaplikowałem do Grupy Pingwinów w Londynie? Wiesz, jako edytor - gryzie swoją wargę i chowa twarz w poszewce od poduszki, więc Louis może zobaczyć tylko część jego twarzy. Ma zaróżowiony policzek i górną część ucha, a gdy zaczyna mówić, głos jest stłumiony przez poduszkę.

\- Przepraszam, to było prawdopodobnie aroganckie. Ja nawet nie wiem…

\- Hej - przerywa mu Louis, zaciskając palce na jego ramieniu, obracając go, przez co zmuszony jest do oderwania głowy od poduszki. Zdejmuje włosy z czoła Harry’ego i mówi:

\- Wiesz, że nie potrzebujesz mojej zgody by przeprowadzić się do Londynu, prawda?

\- Och - Harry marszczy brwi. - Nie. Ja, ja wiem. Londyn jest niesamowicie duży. Po prostu myślałem, że może, jeśli to by było blisko, mógłbyś chcieć - tym razem sam sobie przerywa, złączając ich usta razem. Zamyka oczy, a serce Louisa pęcznieje w niszczycielskiej mieszance miłości, tęsknoty i ekscytacji, która może go udusić.

\- Przeprowadź się do Londynu - mówi Louis stanowczym głosem, wplątując palce z powrotem w włosy Harry’ego i podnosi jego głowę, zmuszając go do spotkania się z niebieskimi oczami. Jego nozdrza się poszerzają, źrenice zwężają, a Louis zapamiętuje ten fakt do późniejszego wykorzystania.

\- Chcę, żebyś był w Londynie. Chcę cię przy sobie.

Czuje jak Harry się relaksuje, przytulony do niego. Nie zauważył jak ciasne jest jego gardło, dopóki się nie rozluźnia, a ulga szczęścia i przewidywania przechodzi przez jego brzuch. Harry chce przeprowadzić się do Londynu. Harry chce być z nim. Czekał na to - jak czuje - całe życie, ale było to jedynie dziesięć miesięcy. Mógłby poczekać jeszcze trzy, a nawet więcej, dopóki w końcu skończyliby razem.

~-~~

Zrelaksowani i szczęśliwi zamawiają wielkie śniadanie do swojego pokoju, i jedzą je nago w łóżku, z pościelą obwiniętą dookoła ich pasa, zapominając o nożach i widelcach. Potem drzemią razem rozwaleni wzdłuż łózka Harry’ego, z promieniami słońca wpadającymi przez okno i malującymi linie na ich plecach. Kiedy Louis się budzi, Harry już nie śpi, siedząc na łóżku z telefonem w swojej dłoni i trzymając go podejrzanie nad twarzą Louisa. 

\- Harry - Louis mówi wolno - co robisz?

Harry tylko radośnie się uśmiecha, mocno, jasno i zbyt niewinnie, jak na kogoś, kto miał kutasa Louisa w swoich ustach zaledwie kilka godzin temu.

\- Nic - ćwierka. - Dokumentuję. 

\- Dokumentujesz - Louis powtarza z kamienną miną. Harry tylko przytakuje i obniża telefon by umieścić go przed Louisem i pocałować jego ramię.

\- Wiesz - mówi zwyczajnie Harry, kiedy wciska głowę w zagłębienie na szyi Louisa, po czym podnosi telefon ponownie, z aparatem wycelowanym w ich dwóch i robi zdjęcie.

\- Do wykorzystania w przyszłości. Bezpiecznie zachowane. Tworzenie wspomnień.

Louis tylko patrzy, jak Harry zmienia aparat w tryb wideo, zbyt oczarowany by się opierać, gdy ten wciska play i ofiaruje kamerze kiepski uśmiech.

\- Dobry, przyjaciele - mówi do telefonu, zanim patrzy przez okno i się śmieje. - Okej, popołudnie[1], serio. Wiem jak to wygląda, ja i Louis, razem w łóżku, bez koszulek, tylko dzień po tym jak się oficjalnie spotkaliśmy - przerywa i patrzy na Louisa. Ma trochę szelmowski, jasny jak słońce uśmiech, ale widać również adorację w jego oczach i to jest właśnie rodzaj Louisa, przez którego nie może oddychać. Jest tak potwornie stracony dla tego chłopaka. Po prostu szalenie, głupio w nim zakochany. Patrzy jak Louis, trzęsąc głową, odwraca się do kamery i mówi:

\- Spotkaliśmy się osobiście wczoraj, ale to jest to, na co wygląda. - Obdarowuje kamerę wzruszeniem ramion, patrząc jak twarz Harry’ego zatraca się w wielkim, oślepiającym uśmiechu, tak wielkim, że wygląda na bolesny. Serce Louisa bije boleśnie w jego piersi chcę-chcę-potrzebuję, brzdęka pod jego skórą jak prąd elektryczny, więc zdobywa się na zabranie telefonu Harry’ego i mówi:

\- Teraz, jeśli nam wybaczycie, będziemy uprawiać seks - wyłącza go i Harry się śmieje.

Louis rzuca telefon Harry’ego na drugie łóżko, nawet nie patrząc i przewraca się na brzuch, przodem do niego. Układa swoją dłoń na boku Harry’ego i gładzi go swoim kciukiem z roztargnieniem. Harry tylko obserwuje go z rozbawieniem i iskrzącymi się oczami. Louis czuje stopę Harry’ego przesuwającą się po jego łydce, która po chwili wślizguje się powoli pomiędzy jego nogi, gdy Harry przyciąga go bliżej, naciskając dłonią na jego plecy.

\- Wiesz – zaczyna Harry, pochylając się by pocałować obojczyk Louisa. – Planowałem użyć tych filmików we vlogu któregoś dnia.

Louis tylko wzrusza ramionami i pcha swoimi biodrami w przód. Poruszają nogami, a Lou łączy ich biodra razem, na ślepo szukając tyłka Harry’ego, by móc go pożądliwie złapać

\- Tylko przytnij ten ostatni odrobinę – przerywa, przesuwając swoją dłoń niżej, przez tył uda Harry’ego, by złapać jego nogę i umiejscowić ją na swoim biodrze. Rozkoszuje się tym, że oddech Harry’ego gęstnieje, klatka piersiowa szamocze, a źrenice powiększają się z przyjemności. Louis pochyla usta naprzeciw piersi Harry’ego, przesuwając się powoli w dół, więc może zamknąć swoje wargi na jednym z jego sutków, kąsając go. Harry wypuszcza jęk, mocno wyrzucając biodra w przód, a Louis uśmiecha się. – Albo nie, nie obchodzi mnie to. Ej, chcesz…

\- Tak – odpowiada Harry w pośpiechu, nawet nie pozwalając Louisowi skończyć. Ten śmieje się, odchylając głowę z powrotem, więc może spojrzeć na Harry’ego. Jego oczy są zamknięte, brwi ściągnięte, usta otwarte i jest tak piękny, że Louis traci ciągłość myśli, po prostu gapiąc się na niego do chwili, gdy język Harry’ego wysuwa się spomiędzy warg by je zwilżyć, a oczy otwierają się. Są zamglone, wzrok rozproszony, a źrenice wciąż szerokie, kiedy mruczy.

\- Przepraszam, coś mówiłeś?

Louis przełyka głośno, przesuwając swoją dłoń, tak że może chwycić tyłek Harry’ego. Otwiera swoje usta, by zapytać Harry’ego czy ma lubrykant, ale jego głos łamie się, więc odkasłuje: – Masz… – próbuje jeszcze raz.

Harry potakuje gwałtownie i kręci głową w poszukiwaniu torby, która znajduje się na krześle w kącie pokoju.

\- Znalazłem trochę w mojej torbie, kiedy zabierałem mój aparat zeszłej nocy. Niall…

Louis dławi się ze śmiechu, a Harry wywraca oczami.

\- Kupimy mu whiskey w podziękowaniu. - Składa pocałunek na ramieniu Harry’ego przed wygramoleniem się z łóżka i dotarciem do torby. Musi przekopać się przez dziwaczne części ubrań i gąszcz kabli, zanim jego palce natrafiają na plastikową butelkę i kiedy porusza się by ją wyciągnąć, napotyka folię związaną wokół niej taśmą klejącą.

\- Subtelnie – prycha Louis.

Kiedy odwraca się do łóżka, spotyka się z widokiem Harry’ego rozwalonego na materacu. Gładka, blada skóra jego bicepsa porusza się, gdy pociera leniwie swojego penisa. Światło słoneczne pada na jego tors, barwiając skórę na złoty kolor. Louis wypuszcza z sykiem powietrze.

\- Popatrz na siebie – szepcze.

Nie dostaje szansy na skończenie swojej myśli, a rozum staje się kompletnie pusty, kiedy Harry rozszerza swoje nogi i przywołuje Louisa skinieniem palca. Ten jest zbyt podniecony by być zawstydzonym swoim zachowaniem, więc wspina się z powrotem na łóżko, porzucając gdzieś po drodze lubrykant, więc może swobodnie wślizgnąć się na Harry’ego i przyciągnąć go do pocałunku. Harry smakuje jak truskawki, które jedli dzisiaj na śniadanie i śladowo cierpkim sokiem pomarańczowym, i Louis podąża za tym smakiem, kciukiem muskając szczękę Harry’ego, więc może pogłębić pocałunek, dopóki obydwoje nie dyszą, a Harry wierci się przy jego udzie i trzyma go za nadgarstek. I – o Boże – Harry wygląda tak dobrze, z różowymi policzkami, oczami zamglonymi z przyjemności, spuchniętymi ustami i pracującymi mięśniami, gdy pociera się desperacko o Louisa w poszukiwaniu tarcia, nacisku, czegokolwiek.

\- Hej – mamrocze Louis, wciąż gładząc kciukiem zarys szczęki Harry’ego, dopóki ten nie podnosi swojego wzroku na twarz Louisa. – W porządku, mamy czas. Tutaj - przerywa kontakt wzrokowy, więc może ruszyć w drogę w dół jego ciała i usadawia się pomiędzy jego rozłożonymi nogami. Członek Harry’ego jest twardy, kiedy leży rumiany przy jego brzuchu, główka lśni od ejakulatu i Louis po prostu chce. Sięga po lubrykant i wyciska odrobinę na palce, pocierając je o siebie nawzajem by go rozgrzać. W tym czasie owija wolną rękę wokół penisa Harry’ego i porusza kilka razy, co zmusza go do zagryzienia dolnej wargi oraz wygięcia się w łuk. Jezu.

Dźwięki podniecenia wydobywają się z głębi gardła Louisa, kiedy podnosi się na łokciu i liże główkę kutasa Harry’ego, i kładzie swój język na szczelinie, zjeżdżając powoli w dół. Całe ciało Harry’ego drży, nogi zamykają się wokół ramion Louisa, by go tam zatrzymać. Louis patrzy na niego spod rzęs. Harry przygląda mu się wygłodniałym wzrokiem, ciemnymi oczami i ciężkim oddechem, który gubi się w gęstym powietrzu pokoju, kiedy pracuje nad rytmem. Louis mruczy wokół niego, rozkoszując się ciężarem Harry’ego na swoim języku, jego smakiem, jego zapachem hotelowego cytrusowego - płynu do kąpieli, który znajduje na skórze Harry’ego za każdym razem, gdy opada w dół. Po prostu tonie w tym, biorąc Harry’ego głębiej z każdym ruchem głowy, ale nagle czuje palce Harry’ego na swoich ramionach.

\- Lou, zatrzymaj się. Nie chcę dojść w ten sposób. Chcę, żebyś mnie pieprzył.

Rozczarowanie walczy z błyskiem podniecenia, ale odsuwa się, nie mogąc jednak powstrzymać zadowolonego uśmieszku, kiedy Harry skomle, gdy on przeciąga ustami po główce jego penisa. Louis wyciska pocałunek na biodrze Harry’ego, zanim z powrotem siada na materacu. Kładzie palce na próbę po wewnętrznej stronie jego uda i uspokaja go.

\- Dobrze? – Mruczy, a Harry potakuje, podciągając swoje nogi bliżej siebie i podpiera się na łokciach, więc może patrzeć na poczynania Louisa. Marszczy brwi w konsternacji, a Louis drażni opuszkiem palca pokrytym lubrykantem dziurkę Harry’ego i obserwuje jak jego powieki trzepoczą przed przeciśnięciem się przez splot mięśni.

I, o kurwa, Harry jest taki ciasny. Louis zatrzymuje się, nie chcąc go skrzywdzić, ale po chwili Harry sam niespokojnie porusza się naprzeciw niemu, szura nogami po pościeli i drapie własne uda.

\- Lou, no już, proszę – dyszy.

\- Spokojnie – mruczy Louis, gładząc dłonią nogę Harry’ego. – Mam cię.

Ale Harry tylko opada z powrotem na materac i wije się ponownie.

\- Ja nie-odkąd my - podnosi głowę, by móc popatrzyć w dół na Louisa. Jego oczy są ciemne, prawie czarne, nawet w jasnym pokoju, a jego usta są czerwone od gryzienia, policzki zaróżowione, grzywka przykleja mu się do czoła, a po skroniach spływa pot. Głos Harry’ego jest miękki i zdesperowany kiedy mówi:

\- Louis. Dziesięć miesięcy.

\- Jezusie - mruczy Louis. Dziesięć miesięcy. Harry nie był z nikim odkąd zaczęli rozmawiać 10 miesięcy temu. Wstrząs zaborczości sprawia, że Louis nie myśląc, puka palcami w udo Harry’ego i patrzy jak tors Harry’ego wręcz boli z przyjemności, a buzia otwiera się w jęku.

Zniewolony, Louis chowa twarz w wewnętrznej stronie ud Harry’ego i bierze wolny, głęboki wdech, by spróbować zatrzymać jego bijące serce, zanim oddaje swoją uwagę Harry’emu. Louis spędza trochę czasu, pracując nad rozciągnięciem Harry’ego, pieprząc go tylko jednym palcem, zanim ten nie wije się i nie prosi o więcej; po tym dokłada drugi. Czeka aż Harry się zrelaksuje; napięte linie jego ciała z powrotem nie opadną na pościel, a on znowu nie otworzy swoich nóg, zanim krzyżuje palce i - ach, Harry wygina się, a jego penis odbija się od jego brzucha. Louis powtarza czynność, kochając sposób w jaki Harry skomle, wysoko w swoim gardle i powtarza: “znowu, więcej”.

Louis odwraca głowę, więc może złożyć pocałunek na udzie Harry’ego, gryząc coraz niżej miękką skórę i pracując nad robieniem na niej malinki, kiedy wciska trzeci palec do pozostałych dwóch. Piękny połysk potu pokrywa ciało Harry’ego. Kutas Louisa boli, kiedy jest zatrzaśnięty pomiędzy jego brzuchem a łóżkiem, a sposób w jaki Harry wije rękoma i wkłada stopę w usta Louisa jest urzekający. Przez ten czas Louis wyjmuje palce i sięga po jedną z prezerwatyw. Wypracowuje drogę wzdłuż klatki piersiowej Harry’ego, który jedną rękę ma zaplątaną we własne włosy, jego usta są otwarte i wydobywają się z nich małe, zdesperowane dźwięki. Wygląda na rozbitego, z mokrymi ustami i mokrymi rzęsami i Louis potrzebuje być w nim w tej chwili. Dźwięk rozdzieranej folii sprawia, że oczy Harry’ego się otwierają. Chłopak wyplątuje swoje palce z własnych loków, więc może zakręcić nimi po skórze Louisa, próbując go namówić.

\- Ja, pozwól mi - Harry domaga się, a jego głos jest szorstki przez dźwięki jakie wydawał. Łapie lubrykant i kondomy z ręki Louisa, więc Louis podnosi się i kładzie ręce na piersi Harry’ego, kiedy wyciska trochę nawilżacza na swoją dłoń.

Patrzy jak długie, wąskie palce nakładają kondom na jego kutasa; dłoń bruneta jest ciepła i mocno przyciska się niego, gdy go wygładza. Louis może dojść w ten sposób i jest czując się już wystarczająco blisko, więc otacza nadgarstek Harry’ego i odpycha ją.

\- Zbyt wiele - mruczy - nie chcę tak skończyć.

Harry trzęsie głową, a loki dziko podskakują nad jego uszami. Chłopak kładzie się z powrotem na poduszki i rozkłada nogi. Kolana ma przyciśnięte do ud, które są przyciągnięte do piersi.

\- Dalej - stęka wolno i ciężko - czekałem zbyt długo, potrzebuję…

\- Tak - Louis szepcze, mgliście pracując nad zawrotami głowy. Przełyka, kładąc rękę na nodze Harry’ego by się uspokoić - okej, okej.

Louis musi się skupić, by utrzymać siebie w ryzach i poczekać aż Harry skinie głową, zanim pozwala sobie iść dalej. Jednak wystarcza, że Harry kładzie jedną nogę na ramieniu Louisa i wciska swoja piętę w plecy Louisa, by ten przesunął biodra do przodu, wchodząc cholernie powoli. Harry jest dalej bardzo ciasny. Zwisa nad nim, przyciskając jego uda do swojej piersi, by móc zapełnić ugryzieniami gardło Harry’ego, ssać skórę nad jego tętnem, dopóki palce Harry’ego nie łapią się jego włosów, a jego palce nie zawijają się na jego plecach, a on wydaje małe jęki z każdym pchnięciem.

Usatysfakcjonowany aktualnie czerwieniącym się znakiem na szyi Harry’ego, Louis odchyla się do tyłu, aby mieć lepszy kąt. Opuszcza jedną rękę, więc może ją otoczyć wokół członka Harry’ego i ciągnąć w rytmie swoich pchnięć. To zbyt wiele i obydwoje są bardzo blisko, zbyt oczarowani sobą i faktem, że to się właśnie dzieje, więc to zajmuje kilka pociągnięć, zanim palce Harry’ego ciągną za włosy Louisa i dochodzi z krzykiem. Wytryska na palce Louisa i swój własny brzuch, zaciskając się na Louisie niespodziewanie, więc jego własny orgazm nie jest dla niego niespodzianką, uderzając w niego mocno jak fala, sprawiając, że nie może oddychać. Dochodzi tak mocno, że widzi fajerwerki przed swoimi oczami, a jego szczęka boli. Kładzie się na Harry’m chowając twarz w jego ramieniu i drży razem z nim.

Serce Louisa dalej jest grzmiące, krew huczy w jego uszach, kiedy mięknie i może zdjąć prezerwatywę. Wyrzuca ją do małego śmietnika przy oknie, następnie opada na łóżko koło Harry’ego dalej przeżywając orgazm, z zawiniętymi palcami u rąk i stóp. Harry przesuwa się bezpośrednio do niego, kuląc się. Próbuje się wcisnąć pod ramię Louisa. Miłość uderza w jego pierś i płynie przez jego żyły, pierś zaciska się jak pod imadłem, a jego serce boli. Louis przyciąga Harry’ego do siebie, owijając się wokół niego i kładąc swój podbródek na szczycie głowy chłopaka. Może czuć ręce Harry’ego przyciśnięte do jego brzucha i palce pukające jego skórę. Czuje miękki nacisk buzi Harry’ego na jego piersi i sposób w jaki się trzęsie. Wyciska pocałunek na włosach Harry’ego i zacieśnia swój uścisk, cicho szepcząc do niego, aż jego dreszcze ustępują, a oddech wyrównuje.

~-~

Louis trzęsie się, gdy do jego świadomości dociera dźwięk walenia do ich drzwi. Harry jest dalej przyciśnięty do jego pleców, z twarzą ukrytą w pościeli. Jego włosy są jeszcze mokre i dziko poskręcane wokół uszu i karku po ich prysznicu. Nie spali długo, ale pukania do drzwi nie dało się ominąć. Chce zawołać i spytać kto stoi za drzwiami, kiedy słyszy głos Nialla,

\- Wy dwoje lepiej nie bądźcie nadzy, bo nadchodzę!

Louis ma wystarczająco czasu, by podczołgać się po koc i szarpnąć go do góry na biodra jego i Harry’ego, zanim drzwi się otwierają i Liam, Niall i Zayn wpadają do pokoju. Czuje jak Harry się wierci za nim. Ignorując pozostałą trójkę, odwraca się do Harry’ego i przejeżdża ręką w dół jego pleców, zdejmując drugą włosy z twarzy.

\- Zostaliśmy nawiedzeni - szepcze do niego i Harry uśmiecha się wolno, i zaspanie, co chwyta Louisa za serce tak mocno, że musi się pochylić i złożyć pocałunek w kąciku ust, na jego policzku, przy linii jego włosów, zanim może w ogóle pomyśleć, by zwrócić uwagę na chłopaków.

Odwraca się w porę, by para jeansów uderzyła go w twarz. Niall wybucha śmiechem, uderzając się w kolana, jakby to byłą najśmieszniejsza rzecz jaką widział, a Liam tylko przewraca oczami, gdy Zayn mówi:

\- Ubierajcie się cioty. Idziemy pić.

Zanim Louis ma szansę powiedzieć chłopakom, żeby sobie poszli, Harry zrzuca pościel i wytacza się z łóżka.

\- Jezusie - Niall gwiżdże, a Zayn tylko przewraca oczami, kiedy Harry przetacza się przez pokój do swojej walizki kompletnie nagi.

\- Myślę, że mogę zjeść cały zapas frytek z pubu - Harry mamrocze do swojej torby, próbując dokopać się do czegoś do ubrania. Louis nie może odciągnąć siebie od patrzenia na długi zakręt pleców Harry’ego. Chce liczyć wypukłości na jego kręgosłupie, przejechać po nich językiem i ssać malinki na jego bladej skórze mocno rozciągniętej na biodrach. Liam i Zayn patrzą na niego znacząco, więc Louis wzdycha i obraca palcem wskazując na nich, czekając aż się odwrócą, zanim wysuwa nogi na brzeg łóżka i staje na nogi.

~-~

[1] Banalna gra słów, „morning” jest częścią „good morning”, co oznacza i dzień dobry, jak i ranek. Harry powiedział dzień dobry, a później się poprawił, że jest południe.


	8. Chapter 8

\- Jesteśmy tutaj – Liam ogłasza, obracając kamerę na przód budynku, przed którym się zatrzymują. – To jest nasza świątynia.

\- I jesteśmy tutaj, by oddać pokłon przed ołtarzem Guinnessa – Niall mruczy, kładąc dłoń na ciężkich drzwiach frontowych z czcią, zanim je otwiera. Pub znajduje się tylko kilka budynków od ich hotelu. Jest to małe pomieszczenie umiejscowione w ciemności - z błyszczącym drewnem, więc atmosfera jest gęsta i ciepła. Wolny stolik przy czarnej ścianie jest wystarczający, by pomieścić ich pięciu dookoła. Liam wręcza wyłączoną kamerę Zaynowi, więc wraz z Niallem mogą chwycić pierwszą kolejkę drinków. Louis przesuwa krzesło Harry’ego do swojego, zanim siada, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Nikt nie może zobaczyć jego rumieńców w odpowiedzi na zadowolony uśmiech Harry’ego.

Zayn przeczyszcza gardło, zanim kieruje obiektyw na nich dwóch. - Więc chłopcy, jak się bawicie się do tej pory na spotkaniu?

Louis odwraca głowę, dlatego też może zobaczyć reakcję Harry’ego. Chłopak przygryza wargę, uśmiechając się z zaokrąglonymi i zaróżowionymi policzkami. Louis śmieje się w rękę, zanim odwraca się, żeby móc spojrzeć w kamerę i mówi:

\- To będzie wspaniałe, to jest…

\- Och tak? - Zayn przerywa, uśmiechając się głupkowato. – Która sesja była waszą ulubioną?

\- Dobra – pieprzyć go. Louis nie może przypomnieć sobie nazwy żadnego zajęcia, które widnieje na broszurce w ich pokoju.

\- Nie byliśmy na żadnej – Harry odpowiada, kładąc i ściskając ręką kolano Louisa. – Louis nie czuł się dobrze.

Zayn jest rozbawiony przez zmrużone oczy Louisa, które patrzą na niego, ale ignoruje je i mówi:

\- Co było z tobą nie tak, Lou?

Louis otwiera usta, by odpowiedzieć, wymyślając jakąś niestrawność lub ból głowy, ale zanim może, Harry zaczyna mówić:

\- Bolały go plecy. To pewnie przez samolot. Był przykuty do łóżka, to było straszne.

Ma poważny wyraz twarzy, co wygląda dość przekonująco. Louis jest pod wrażeniem. Owija ramię wokół barku Harry’ego.

\- Wszystko jest już w porządku. Harry był przy mnie – zatrzymuje się, by oczyścić gardło na korzyść Zayna. – Zaopiekował się mną.

Uśmieszek Zayna jest pozytywnie sprośny, kiedy pyta:

\- Tak? Jesteś dobry ze swoimi dłońmi, Haz?

Utrzymując odpowiedź najbardziej neutralną, jak to jest możliwe, Louis patrzy na kamerę, ściskając ramiona Harry’ego i mówiąc:

\- Bardzo dobry.

Następuje moment ciszy, wymowna pauza, podczas której nikt nie wie co powinien powiedzieć, ale ratuje ich przed czymkolwiek przybycie Nialla i Liama. Trochę kręcąc głową, Zayn kieruje kamerę na dwójkę, która podchodzi do stołu z drinkami w dłoniach.

\- Ahoj – Liam krzyczy. – Alkohol przybył!

Cała piątka wiwatuje, wymachując rękoma w powietrzu, podczas gdy ponad połowa klubu patrzy na nich ciekawie, zanim Zayn wyłącza kamerę, kładąc ją pomiędzy nimi do późniejszego użycia.

\- Greg ciągle pytał, gdzie jesteście – Niall ogłasza, wślizgując się na stołek barowy. Z uśmiechem przesuwa przez stół kufel Guinnessa w kierunku Louisa.

Louis przewraca oczami i podnosi kufel, biorąc łyk napoju.

\- Nie zamierzam nawet pytać jak wam minął dzień, bo mnie to nie obchodzi.

Sunąc palcem przez obręcz szklanki, Zayn pyta:

\- Zamierzasz robić jutro cokolwiek czy znowu spędzisz poranek z kutasem Harry’ego w swoich ustach?

Harry dławi się z pełną buzią piwa, ale Zayn tylko mruga niewinnie do Louisa i bierze drobnego łyka własnego napoju, sięgając za Liama, by klepnąć Harry’ego w plecy.

\- Kutas w ustach - Harry charczy, pocierając swoją pierś grzbietem dłoni. Drugą dłoń ponownie kładzie na kolanie Louisa i po prostu ją tam zostawia, a ciepło jego ręki przenika przez jeansy i ogrzewa skórę szatyna. – Definitywnie.

\- Arogant – mówi Liam, co powoduje złączenie się brwi Harry’ego i sapnięcie Louisa do jego piwa.

Harry tylko wzrusza ramionami i mówi:

\- Dobra, kogoś kutas będzie w czyichś ustach – ściska kolano Louisa, zanim sunie dłonią trochę wyżej, drapiąc nogawkę jego spodni i posyłając mu mały uśmieszek. - Jestem przygotowany na ofiarę.

***

Harry jeździ opuszkami palców w dole pleców Louisa i patrzy jak dreszcz przebiega przez jego kręgosłup, a gęsia skórka przewija się przez jego gładką skórę. Mają tylko jakąś godzinę, zanim taksówka zabierze jego i Nialla na lotnisko, ale Harry nie może jeszcze znieść myśli o jakimkolwiek ruchu. Zostawia swoją rękę na plecach Louisa, zajmując przestrzeń pomiędzy jego łopatkami, i używa drugiej do zdrapania zaschniętej spermy na jego brzuchu, patrząc w dół z namysłem.

\- Hej – Harry opuszcza głowę, tak że ma usta na wysokości ramienia Louisa i węszy przy jego skroni, kiedy Louis odwraca się, by na niego spojrzeć. - Chodźmy wziąć prysznic. Swędzę.

Louis opuszcza głowę i patrzy w dół na tors Harry’ego, a uśmiech zadowolenia zaczepia się o kącik jego ust. Odwraca się, więc może śledzić palcem mięśnie Harry’ego, mrucząc: “brudny chłopczyk”.

Harry wstrzymuje oddech w udawanym oburzeniu i zabiera rękę Louisa.

\- To jest twoja robota, ty zaborczy i mały – przerywa przez Louisa, który sięga przez niego i daje mu klapsa, zanim wypada z łóżka. To nie było mocne uderzenie, ale trochę kuje, a ciepło przechodzi przez skórę i przechodzi do policzków. Zagryza wargę, dając sobie moment na trzy wolne, spokojne oddechy, zanim podąża za Louisem w stronę łazienki. Chłopak włączył już prysznic i stoi pod strumieniem z głową odchyloną do tyłu, więc woda wygładza mu włosy, tak że znikają z jego czoła. Jego ciało jest zrelaksowane, skóra ciepła i zapraszająca, więc Harry wślizguje się do niego i otwiera drzwiczki z rozmachem, przyciskając Louisa do ściany, łapiąc go, podczas pocałunku.

Louis topi się w nim natychmiast, podróżując palcami przez jego biodra, więc może zostawić swoje dłonie w dole pleców Harry’ego i bawić się jego tyłkiem. W małym pomieszczeniu jest ciepło, a gorący prysznic tworzy parę, dlatego też powietrze jest gęste, a oni lśnią w cienkiej warstwie wody. Harry zmniejsza dystans, więc ich biodra zderzają się, skóra ślizga się po skórze zręcznie i łatwo. Nie ma wystarczająco dużo tarcia, ale Harry jest zadowolony z trzymania dłoni na ścianie przy głowie Louisa i wycałowywania ścieżki w dół szyi szatyna, ssąc małe, chwilowe znaki, które jaśnieją i znikają.

Może poczuć rękę Louisa zgiętą na jego plecach, może poczuć jak Louis twardnieje, kiedy jego członek jest uwięziony pomiędzy nimi dwoma. Wychodzi przeciwko niemu leniwie, wolno kręcąc kółka na jego plecach, co sprawia, że Louis przechyla swoją głowę do tyłu, opierając ją o ścianę i dyszy, mieszając oddech z wilgotnym powietrzem z prysznica. Dźwięki jakie wytwarza Louis są odurzające, buzują w żyłach Harry’ego i mrowią w koniuszkach palców, ale chłopak nie może znaleźć dobrego kąta, odpowiedniej ilości nacisku, opuszkami jeżdżąc po mokrych od wody kafelkach.

Louis wydobywa z siebie małe jęknięcie protestu, kiedy Harry robi mały krok w tył, i przechyla podbródek do przodu, by móc spojrzeć na zielonookiego. Zanim może powiedzieć cokolwiek, Harry złącza ich biodra i owija rękę wokół obydwu penisów, a woda zapewnia łatwy ślizg. Louis przeklina, a dźwięk odbija się od ścian, zanim zostaje wchłonięty przez mgłę wiszącą w powietrzu, i łapie biodra Harry’ego. Łapie go ciasno, zaciskając opuszki palców na miękkiej skórze. Dziesięć wąskich śladów bólu, które trzymają Harry’ego uziemionego i skupionego na pracy, którą jego ręka wykonuje wzdłuż nich. Chłopak wspomaga się, kładąc wolną rękę koło głowy Louisa, zwijając i rozwijając palce od stóp za każdym pociągnięciem. Louis wyrzuca biodra do przodu, wciskając się w jego rękę i goniąc nacisk, tarcie i ciepło, jednocześnie sapiąc imię Harry’ego, stękając niezrozumiale przekleństwa i pochwały, kiedy jego ręce zaciskają się i otwierają na biodrach Harry’ego.

I jest bardzo piękny, ze swoją głową odchyloną do tyłu, rzęsami sklejonymi razem w kolczaste, małe punkty przez skraplanie, kontrastującymi mocno z wyraźnym wcięciem jego kości policzkowych. Cienie łączą się w zagłębieniach na jego policzkach i w spadkach na jego obojczyku, chude mięśnie ramion i klatki piersiowej wyginają się za każdym razem, kiedy Harry przesuwa rękę na siebie, co powoduje małe wypieki rozprzestrzeniające się powoli w dół szyi, i Harry pragnie go, potrzebuje i kocha tak mocno, że czuje jakby topił się w tym uczuciu. Jest światłem, jasnością i ciepłem, własnym słońcem Harry’ego i brunet chce dotrzeć do niego jak roślina, która rozciąga swoje gałęzie ku niebu, szukając źródła życia. To jest zniewalające, zbyt wiele miłości i pożądania. Kształt paznokci Louisa wydrapujący półksiężyce na jego skórze, zakręcony przy jego kręgosłupie i rozprzestrzeniający się przez jego ciało jak ognień. Musi schować twarz w ramieniu Louisa, kiedy ten go topi, i przesuwa po nim własnymi palcami, a brzuch szatyna drży.

Wkłada dłonie do jego włosów, zanim pozwala sobie zejść na dół, obracając głowę i zatapiając usta w pocałunku.

\- Kurwa – Louis szepcze, zderzając usta z wargami Harry’ego, zanim szarpie za jego włosy i łapie zębami jego dolną wargę. Kutas Harry’ego drży w jego ręce, która jest ciągle owinięta wokół nich i jęczy.

\- Lou, pozwól mi – charczy, puszczając - dalej twarde przyrodzenie Louisa - i powoli opadając na kolana. Otwiera buzię i patrzy w górę, na Louisa, czekając. Oczy Louisa są szeroko otwarte, usta czerwone i błyszczące, a jego pierś jest ciężka, kiedy stara się równo oddychać.

\- Kurwa – powtarza wysokim głosem i zaciska swoje palce z powrotem we włosach Harry’ego, by utrzymać go w miejscu, zanim wpycha swojego kutasa do jego ust. Harry jęczy, trzepocząc szczęśliwie powiekami przez sposób, w jaki członek Louisa ślizga się ciężko po jego języku, jego smak i to, że nie może znaleźć rytmu, pchając biodrami i zacieśniając uścisk palców we włosach Harry’ego.

Harry składa swoje ręce w pięści i wkłada je pomiędzy jego uda, po czym odchyla głowę do tyłu i rozluźnia gardło, żeby Louis mógł wejść głębiej. Oddycha ostro przez nos i mruga, przez co z jego oczu lecą łzy, kiedy Louis dotyka czubkiem członka tylnej ścianki jego gardła. Harry liże wokół niego, co sprawia, że Louis sapie i każe mu zrobić to ponownie. Zamykając oczy, Harry zaciska pięści, wbijając paznokcie w swoją dłoń i zawijając język wokół spodu kutasa Louisa; koncentruje się na zasysaniu powietrza za każdym razem, kiedy Louis wyciąga go i na ssaniu dookoła, kiedy ten wraca, zanim ręce Louisa nie drżą na skórze jego głowy, i nie sapie imienia Harry’ego ciągle i ciągle.

Głodny na to, Harry rozplątuje swoje nadgarstki i owija ręce wokół krzywizny z tyłu ud Louisa, trzymając go w miejscu. Owija usta dookoła Louisa i liże go w dół, dopóki ten nie przeklina i nie rzuca głową, opuszczając ją, a jego ciało jest napięte i drży, zanim spuszcza się w dół gardła Harry’ego.

\- Cholera – Louis sapie, kiedy Harry odsuwa się, wycierając kącik ust o wierzch swojej ręki. Jego twarz jest gorąca i prawdopodobnie wygląda jak bałagan - z poplamionymi policzkami i ustami w ślinie; rzęsy ma mokre od łez, ale Louis kładzie go na podłogę i czołga się niezwłocznie na jego kolana. Owija ręce na szyi Harry’ego i całuje go z głodem. Harry kładzie ręce na plecach szatyna i przyciska go bliżej, drżąc, kiedy Louis odgarnia jego włosy z czoła i szepcze w jego usta: - Cudowny. Jesteś cudowny.

Harry daje im moment na uspokojenie się, zwolnienie serca i po prostu oddychanie, po czym łapie Louisa i pociera jego plecy, zanim szepcze z żalem:

\- Musimy kończyć. Taxi będzie tutaj za niedługo.

\- Nie – Louis burczy, ściskając Harry’ego z rozdrażnieniem. – Nie pozwolę im cię zabrać.

\- Mmm – Harry nuci, przyciskając otwartymi ustami buziaki do zgięcia szczęki Louisa. – To jedynie czasowe, wiesz.

Klepie tyłek Louisa, zanim puszcza go delikatnie, żeby mógł stanąć na nogi. Szybko kończą wspólny prysznic, myjąc włosy i szorując się, następnie wycierając i ubierając we względnej ciszy. Louis nie ma lotu przez najbliższe kilka godzin, ale Harry odlatuje w mniej niż dwie, i Niall prawdopodobnie czeka na dole schodów. Schodzą razem do wind, z małymi palcami złączonymi pomiędzy nimi i Louis opiera się na Harrym w momencie, kiedy drzwi windy się zamykają, chowając twarz w jego klatce piersiowej i kładąc ręce na jego biodrach.

Pierś Harry’ego boli. Opiera policzek na czubku głowy Louisa i pozwala sobie na zamknięcie oczu, i wspominanie, nawet jeśli mają dla siebie jedynie kilka pięter. Drzwi otwierają się z “ding”, zanim Harry jest gotowy, ale mały tłum czeka na wejście do windy, więc zawija palce wokół tych Louisa i wyciąga go na korytarz. Nialla nie ma w holu, ale kiedy podchodzą do drzwi frontowych, widzą Nialla przez szkło. Opiera się o zaparkowaną taksówkę z telefonem w ręku. Żołądek Harry’ego opada. Taxi jest wcześniej. Z ciasnym gardłem odwraca się do Louisa i mówi grubym głosem:

-Ja…

\- Wyjdę z tobą, chodź.

Jest zimno na zewnątrz - zbyt zimno na mokre włosy i cienki cardigan – ale Harry mógłby stać na zewnątrz nago w samym środku zimy, jeśli to znaczyłoby, że może zostać dłużej z Louisem. Kierowca taksówki żuje gumę z niecierpliwością, palcami stukając po mierniku, kiedy wygląda do nich przez szybę co kilka sekund, co oznaczało, że nie mają czasu. Odwraca się do Louisa z desperacją wyłaniającą się z piersi, ale Louis tylko robi krok do przodu i przesuwa palcami przez jego grzywkę.

\- Hej, miej dobry lot, tak? Porozmawiamy jak wyląduję w Londynie.

Hary nic nie może powiedzieć przez strach, że jego głos się załamie, więc tylko go całuje i przytakuje. Wślizguje się do taksówki, kiedy Louis otwiera mu drzwi i kładzie torbę na kolanach, tak że szatyn może je zamknąć. Sięga do pokrętła od szyby, licząc w głowie sekundy, które dzielą go od Nialla w aucie z jego własną walizką. Jego głos jest żenująco ciężki, kiedy mówi:

\- Zadzwoń do mnie, kiedy wsiądziesz. Leć bezpiecznie, okej? - Rzuca szybkie spojrzenie z kierowcy na Nialla, który siłuje się, by włożyć torbę na tylne siedzenie.

\- Ja…

\- Mam to! - Ogłasza Niall i Harry ma jedynie sekundę, by zrozumieć co się dzieje, zanim Louis wkłada głowę przez okno i całuje go mocno, wręcz na granicy desperacji.

Nie ma szansy oddać pocałunku, gdyż taksówkarz wciąga go:

\- Musimy jechać, kolego.

I Louis się cofa, przeciąga kciukiem przez dolną wargę Harry’ego, zanim robi krok w tył i prostuje się; ręce spadają przy jego boku, a taksówka oddala się i Harry z ciężkim sercem patrzy jak Louis zmniejsza się, i zmniejsza razem z dystansem.

***

Harry przechodzi przez odprawę w oszołomieniu, w przeciwieństwie do podróży tutaj. Zamiast rozdrażnienia, w jego myślach są obrazy Louisa, nagiego, z rumieńcami, pięknego i tutaj. To jest więcej, niż miał nadzieję na to, jak miał przebiec ten weekend, i nawet jeśli życzy sobie, żeby mógł trwać dłużej, dalej czuje ciepło, sytość i niewyobrażalną wdzięczność za ostatnie trzy dni.

\- Hej - Niall dźga go, wiercąc palcem po swojej stronie siedzenia, pod podłokietnikiem przed bramką. – Więc?

\- Więc co? - Harry celowo i głupio bawi się ręką Nialla, uderzając ją.

\- Końcówka weekendu była w porządku?

Harry okropnie wzdycha.

\- Łowimy komplementy, Nialler?

Niall nie odpowiada, tylko mruga do niego wyczekująco, więc Harry jedynie kręci oczami i poddaje się. Upada na stronę Nialla, kładąc głowę na jego szyi.

\- Był dobry.

\- Dobry – Niall powtarza płaskim głosem. – Dobry.

\- Wspaniały – Harry podkreśla. – Fantastyczny, perfekcyjny.

\- To mi się bardziej podoba. - Niall marudzi, sięgając by uszczypnąć nogę Harry’ego.

\- Hej - Harry skomli, pocierając swoje pieczące udo. Przez chwilę zapada cisza, ale Harry pochyla się z powrotem, więc może patrzyć na Nialla, kiedy mówi:

\- Nie, mówię serio. Dziękuję za to, że mnie tutaj ściągnąłeś w ten weekend.

Buzia Nialla rozciąga się w uśmiechu i mówi:

\- Sorry bracie, nie ja byłem tym, który sprawił, że doszedłeś*.

Harry owinął rękę wokół ust Nialla, z różowymi policzkami rozglądając się, by mieć pewność, że nikt nie słyszał. Nie mógł jednak powstrzymać się od śmiechu.

\- Zepsułeś wszystko, dupku – narzeka, puszczając jego rękę. – Próbowałem być miły i podziękować ci za wszytko!

\- Hej, nie! - Niall śmieje się, przekładając rękę dookoła ramion Harry’ego i przyciągając go przez podłokietnik. To trochę boli, kiedy wbija mu się w żebra, ale Harry nic nie mówi tylko owija dłoń naokoło nadgarstka Nialla i wsadza nos w jego pierś.

\- Jestem szczęśliwy, kiedy ty jesteś, Haz. Naprawdę szczęśliwy. Kocham cię.

\- Też cię kocham – Harry mamrocze w rękaw Nialla. Jest mu wygodnie w uścisku blondyna, ale nie chce mieć siniaka o kształcie podłokietnika, a kiedy telefon zawibrował w jego kieszeni, daje to mu wymówkę do podniesienia się. Wyciąga go z jeansów i odblokowuje, a jego brzuch robi małego fikołka, kiedy widzi imię Louisa na ekranie. Jego kciuk trzęsie się trochę, kiedy otwiera smsa.

zarezerwowałem pociąg, więc nie ma już odwrotu ! dwa tygodnie. do tego czasu, zawsze jest skype ;) .xxxxxxxx

Ciepło rośnie w piersi Harry’ego. Szczęście, oczekiwanie, miłość i podekscytowanie jest tak intensywne, że czuje zawroty głowy. Wizja jest tylko lekko rozmyta, zanim odpisuje.

Nie mogę się doczekać! Myślisz, że powinienem ostrzec Nialla? xxxxxx

Nie czeka długo na odpowiedź i chichocze w dłoń, kiedy ją czyta, zabierając telefon z dala od wścibskich oczu Nialla.

nah, pozwól mu być zaskoczonym. zasłużył ;)

Jest w trakcie odpisywania, kiedy jego telefon znowu wibruje i Harry prawie go upuszcza, kiedy czyta nową wiadomość.

miłego lotu, h ! widzimy się niedługo kocham cię ! .xxxxxxxx

Jego policzki płoną, krew płynie w jego uszach. Harry patrzy głupio na ekran. To nie jest tak, że jest zaskoczony, serio. Tańczyli wokół siebie przez lepszą część ostatnich dziesięciu miesięcy, a Louis nazywał go kochaniem wiele razy, mówił, że kocha go za wiele rzeczy, także niezliczoną ilość razy. I to wszystko jest jedynie przez smsa, nic szczególnie specjalnego, ale teraz, oni… robiąc to, czują. Monumentalnie.

Zagryzając wargę, z brwiami złączonymi w koncentracji, Harry odpisuje.

Dzięki Lou, również miłego lotu. Też cię kocham i już tęsknię xxxxx

Rumieni się w środku deklaracji i klika “wyślij”, zanim może wybić sobie ten pomysł z głowy. Opuszcza telefon na swój bagaż podręczny, więc nie będzie go kusiło sprawdzanie go co pięć sekund. Kiedy odwraca się z powrotem do Nialla, łapie go na patrzeniu na niego ze złączonymi brwiami i pytaniem wypisanym na twarzy.

\- Wszystko tam dobrze, H?

Harry przytakuje, rozciągając twarz w tak szerokim uśmiechu, który aż boli. Nie przejmuje się myśleniem, czuje się bardzo szczęśliwy, tak lekki, że może po prostu odpłynąć. Chowając rękę za Nialla, opiera policzek na jego ramieniu i wzdycha.

\- Perfekcyjnie.

***

EPILOG

\- Okej, tutaj mamy kuchnię – Louis celuje kamerą na małą przestrzeń, usatysfakcjonowany sposobem, w jaki promienie słońca wpadają przez okno i oświetlają granitowe blaty, a także urządzenia ze stali nierdzewnej.

\- Miła zmiana od starych, powiedziałbym. Biedny Liam jest zatrzymany z tamtymi.

Nucąc cicho, Louis wycofuje się z kuchni i odwraca, podnosząc kamerę do poziomu oka. Znajduje się w małym salonie, już umeblowanym z wyściełaną sofą, długim i niskim stolikiem kawowym oraz telewizją. Jest też tutaj roślinka na parapecie - mały fioletowy garnek obrośnięty bluszczem, który dostał od kobiety w przedszkolu.

\- Salon – Louis oczywiście mówi, pozwalając kamerze przesunąć się po wielkim telewizorze, którym się popisywał. – Mam wszystkie podstawy, jak widać. Wygodna sofa, duży telewizor, PlayStation i coś żyjącego, co ma zaszczepić poczucie odpowiedzialności. Tutaj jest szafa na pościel, obecnie pusta – demonstruje, otwierając drzwi i pokazując puste półki w krótkim korytarzu. - I toaleta. Nie jest zła. Fajne dużo lustro, więc mogę podziwiać siebie każdego poranka, na tyle nisko, że mogę się upewnić, że spodnie nie sprawiają, ze mój tyłek jest wielki. Bardzo ważne.

Jest tutaj wanna – coś czego nie spodziewał się znaleźć, serio – wąskie lustro i wiele wolnej przestrzeni. Mają nawet podgrzewaną podłogę, co sprawia, że myśli o weekendzie w Dublinie i kreatywnym wykorzystaniu przez niego i Harry’ego prysznica w hotelu, przechodzą mu przez głowę. Uśmiechając się z tęsknotą, Louis wychodzi z łazienki i wchodzi do sypialni.

\- Iiiiiiiiiiiiii sypialnia. Jedna jedyna w tym mieszkaniu, doskonały pretekst, żeby kazać rodzinie zatrzymać się w hotelu. Niech nie siedzą ci na głowie – odwraca kamerę, więc obiektyw jest przed nim, na co rusza brwiami. - Nie mówcie mamie, że to powiedziałem. Tutaj jest łóżko, dobra. Najważniejsza część domu, jeśli wiecie o czym myślę. Szuflady, gdzie możecie schować swoje niegrzeczne magazyny, miła duża szafa… oczywiście na ubrania.

Louis przesuwa ręce przez ubrania wiszące w szafie. To jest jedynie połowa szafy, a Louis wyobraża sobie, że za mniej niż w tydzień wieszaki będą wisiały puste, a wszystkie jego koszulki będą leżały na każdym możliwym meblu, na każdej możliwej powierzchni. Mimo, że nikt go nie widzi wzrusza ramionami ze skruchą. Zawsze był bałaganiarzem, nie da się tego zmienić. Czyszcząc gardło, odwraca się.

\- I, jak możecie zobaczyć, mamy wspaniały widok na Londyn – podchodzi do okna i przykłada kamerę do szyby. Słońce lśni jasno i uroczo, i mogą perfekcyjnie zobaczyć szczyty drzew rosnących przy ulicy. Budynek naprzeciwko nich jest krótki i przysadzisty, więc ich widok na ulice jest prawie przestronny. Patrzy jak gołębie tworzą leniwe ósemki nad drzewem, zanim siadają na konarze; ulica przebija się przez zieleń liści, które powiewają na wietrze. Kamera dalej chodzi, ale może zedytować cichą część później.

\- Spokojnie, nie jest tak?

Kładzie czoło na jednym z paneli okna i patrzy jak kobieta idzie ze stadem psów, a obok młoda para pcha wózek. Jeden z psów opiera głowę na wózku, a Louis śmieje się na to, jak młoda mama łączy swoje dłonie przy ustach w szoku, a pani od psów stara się odciągnąć jednego z dala. Mama obwija dziecko kocykiem, kiedy kobieta z psami odchodzi, a w tym momencie rozlega się pukanie po mieszkaniu.

Louis prostuje się, a oczy rozszerzają się; ekscytacja rozlewa się po jego żołądku. Odsuwa kamerę od okna i kieruje obiektyw na swoją twarz.

\- Kto to może być?

Trzyma kamerę, kiedy przecina pokój i cofa się do salonu. Skacze jak piłka na swoich stopach, kiedy odklucza drzwi; niecierpliwość i przewidywalność biją się w nim o dominację. Niecierpliwość wygrała i prawie wyrywa śrubę od łańcucha, aby otworzyć drzwi, trzymając kamerę w stronę korytarza i huśta nią na boki, by go ujawnić.

\- Hejka, współlokatorze – Harry stoi przed nim z rozwianymi włosami, zaróżowionymi policzkami od wspinaczki po schodach, a asortyment walizek stoi przy jego stopach. Przygotowany na to Louis, odwraca się, żeby postawić kamerę na statywie, który wcześniej zamontował na stole przy drzwiach, tak że wciąż wskazuje na nich, ale ma wolne obie ręce.

Kręcąc głową, Louis dociera do niego i wciska rękę w sweter Harry’ego, przeciągając go przez morze walizek, dopóki nie stoją stopa w stopę i mruczy, wystarczająco głośno, by kamera to złapała:

\- Hejka, chłopaku – zanim przyciąga go do pocałunku. Ta część nie będzie zedytowana.

***

*chodzi o grę słów, gdzie “come” może znaczyć dochodzić


End file.
